Cuando la confianza se pone a prueba
by Mia Promise
Summary: Satsuki por primera vez experimenta el amor con el chico menos esperado, Hinata, pero él está enamorado de su mejor amiga. Celos, amor no correspondido y una confianza rota, así es como por fin son separados, pero ¿podrá volver?. Amor lento, un poco de Occ y genderbender. Sasuhina
1. CLCSPAP Cap 1: Prologo

**Leer la nota al final.** **Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La idea del fic me pertenece.

* * *

 **Cuando** **la** **confianza** **se** **pone** **a** **prueba.**

 ** _Éramos demasiado jóvenes para entender todo lo que había ocurrido y para aguantar lo que se avenía. A pesar de que nuestra historia era larga y nuestro amor era grande, debimos madurar un poco más... Porque la confianza cuando se pierde, casi nunca es recuperada._**

* * *

 **Prólogo:**

"Son distintas las historias que cautivan nuestros corazones; las románticas, aquellas en donde ambos se enamoran y viven felices al tenerse el uno al otro; Y luego están las realistas, aquellas en las que todos, no hay nadie quien se salve en este tipo de amor: las no correspondidas. Y ese rasgo de melancolía e identificación es lo que lo hace especial..."

Naruko estaba literalmente con un moco tendido al oír tales palabras que provenían de la televisión. Le encantaba repetir esas escenas de su telenovela favorita y la hubiera disfrutado mejor si no hubiese sido interrumpida por su amiga del alma... La cual odia.

—¿Puedes dejarme terminar este capitulo siquiera? ¡Rayos estaba en la mejor parte! —Regañó sin éxito a su amiga quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido—.

—¡Te dejaría sino hubieses visto ya esa escena como siete veces esta semana! —Se acercó a Naruko para jalar sus gordas mejillas a lo que ella sólo chillaba en respuesta.— Deja de fantasear con esas tontas escenas de amor. ¿Y qué con el amor no correspondido? Si no es tuyo, no es tuyo. No hay porque sufrir de desamor.

Naruko quita las manos de Satsuki de sus mejillas y se las masajea para calmar el dolor que esta le provocó— ¡Satsuki! Tú hablas porque nunca te has enamorado... —Fue interrumpida por un "y nunca lo haré" de Satsuki, después continuó:— Cuando lo estés entonces sabrás lo maravilloso que es amar. —Sacó su lengua con complacencia—.

Suspiró. A su amiga le encantaba esas cosas de romance a plena hora de la mañana, se supone que tienen que ir a la escuela ¿¡Y ella estaba repitiendo su escena favorita del mes!? Si, porque cuando a Naruko le gusta algo lo debe de repetir una y otra vez hasta que se canse. Generalmente había algo nuevo cada mes.

—No te des falsas esperanzas con Sakumo —dijo sin pensar, pero no se arrepentía, su amiga ya ha sufrido múltiples rechazos por parte del chico -chico del cual estaba enamorado de ella- como para que ella siga de arrastrada—.

—¡Esta vez será diferente y lo verás, de verás! —respondió Naruko levantando los brazos con ánimo—.

"Como todos los años" pensó Satsuki, pero prefirió guardárselo para sí, le agradaba más verla animada que triste por el cabeza hueca de Sakumo— Vamos que se nos hace tarde —Anunció mientras caminaba hacia la salida siendo seguida por su amiga—.

Después de bajar del autobús y adentrándose en la escuela, se detuvo en la entrada para ver en la tabla de anuncios en que aula les correspondía a cada alumno como deben de hacer cada inicio de clases. Miró atentamente quienes iban a ser sus compañeros este ultimo año de secundaria. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida, otro año con la molesta de Naruko. Escuchó el grito de alegría de parte de su rubia amiga, ella solo sonrió de lado y río para sí. Al menos con ella no será un año aburrido.

Siguió mirando la tabla y no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Sakumo e Inozou estarán en su clase. Vaya molestia. El año pasado se había librado de ellos dos al estar diferente aula porque ellos eran unos idiotas, pero parece que esta vez se aplicaron para poder estar con ella, ellos se lo habían anunciado pero no quería creer.

Este año no estaría libre de molestias.

Hubo un nombre que nunca había oído en su escuela, pero que extrañamente le sonaba. No era nada importante para ella, seguro solo es un nuevo alumno. Bah, nada que le interesara, dejó de leer al ver que alguien más se acercaba a ver las tablas de designaciones de salones y se fue a su nuevo salón.

Al entrar y sin mirar a nadie se sentó en los asientos de en medio junto con Naruko, ignorando las miradas de los compañeros y de algunas envidiosas compañeras. Se iba a sentar cerca de la puerta pero al ver que se habían ya sentado gente molesta que sólo presumían de sus 'viajes', nada reales por cierto, cuando mucho salieron a la esquina de su vecindario, lo descartó.

—¿Y que hiciste en estas vacaciones Satsuki? —dijo Naruko, sacando del trance a su amiga—.

—¿Pero que dices? Idiota, la pase contigo pegada... —contestó preocupada por la chica ¿Sufrirá de Alzheirmer?—.

—¡Shh!—La calló colocando un dedo en sus delgados labios.— Sólo sígueme el juego, Satsuki —Eso lo aclaraba todo, su amiga sólo estaba poniendo en práctica otro método de seducción para atraer a su amor imposible, Sakumo. Sólo que esta vez había escogido bien de técnica, ignorarlo es la mejor opción.— ¡Sakumo, siéntate aquí! —Todo iba bien hasta que se acercó el chico, Naruko de verdad estaba loca por él. No, loca era decir poco.—.

De repente un muchacho, que nunca había visto, le llamó la atención cuando apenas acababa de entrar al aula y es que esos ojos eran realmente extraños. Decidió no prestarle atención, ahora tenia al molesto de Sakumo que no la dejaba, mientras que Naruko la miraba triste.

* * *

Él se encogió al sentir miradas hacia él y siguió caminando, seguramente solo se echaba un drama, se sentó en uno de los asientos más apartados y se acurrucó entre sus brazos. No se sentía para nada cómodo. Nuevo hogar, nueva escuela, ¡Nuevas personas! No era bueno para adaptarse.

—Hola, eres nuevo ¿Eh? —Una voz femenina que para el fue como una voz salvadora lo sacó de su lamento, levantó su mirada y vio a su futura compañera de cabellos castaños que le llegaban abajo de los hombros, piel morena y unos ojos afilados. Su actitud sonriente hicieron que el tímido chico se sintiera un poco menos incómodo.— Soy Kira... Oye, no me dejes al aire —dijo al no ser respondida—.

—¡Ah! ¡S-soy Hinata, espero que nos llevemos bien! —dijo nerviosamente, sus mejillas comenzaron a ruborizarse lo que le pareció tierno y gracioso a la chica—.

—Ella es Shino, siempre se queja de ser ignorada así que no le hagas mucho caso —susurró divertida cerca de la cara de Hinata—.

—¡Te escuché perfectamente Kira! —Miró furiosa a la chica de cabellos despeinados quien se disculpó con una sonrisa en sus labios—.

—¡H-hola no te había visto, lo siento! —Se encogió ante su grosería e hizo una pequeña reverencia por no haber visto a su compañera de lentes de sol que no le permitían ver sus ojos y que estaba seguro que no estaban permitido usarlos en el reglamento de la escuela, de cabello castaño corto y piel blanca— ¡A-ah, lo siento Shino! —Se acercó a ella al ver que se había puesto en posición fetal mientras repetía que una vez más era ignorada—.

Sonrió para si Hinata, tal vez por primera vez había encontrado su lugar, solo tal vez.

Las clases fueron un poco más cortas al ser el primer día de clases, ya saben presentación y blah, blah, blah. Para Satsuki era lo mismo todos los años y tener a Sakumo y a Inozou encima, era lo peor, como los odiaba con esos aires de ser lo mejor solo porque están en el equipo de fútbol de la escuela, si tan solo tuvieran algo más que aire en sus cerebros todo fuese mejor.

Era el peor día y no sólo era el hecho de que fue molestada por Sakumo e Inozou, ni tampoco porque hoy se le ocurrieron a sus ovarios romperse y causarle un serio dolor en su vientre, ¡No! Y es que encima de todo esto tenia que ir a la biblioteca de su escuela, en pleno primer día para pedir prestado un libro que su querido hermano Itachi quería, odiaba hacer favores pero sólo lo hacia por él.

Una vez se logró despegar de Sakumo quien fue a una de las salidas fallidas de Naruko, Satsuki se encaminó a la biblioteca y pidió prestado el libro que quería, que según él sólo se encontraba en esa secundaria.

—Aquí tiene. Me emociona como hay jóvenes que se toman tan en serio la educación —Sonrió como si Satsuki fuera quien le devolvió la fé en la humanidad—, entre usted y ese joven de ahí me dan motivos para seguir adelante —Continuó—.

—¡Hmmp! —respondió solamente y se fue a la salida pero se detuvo al recordar lo que dijo la señora, que había alguien más en ese lugar—.

Buscó con la mirada al joven y se encontró al enclenque que se había aparecido en su clase y había llamado la atención de algunas de sus compañeras. Era diferente a como lo vió hace unas horas, leía un libro con una seriedad tan atrayente para Satsuki, tanto que hizo que se ocultara para poder verlo más de cerca. Su piel era tan blanca y tan fina como la de una chica, al igual que su facciones y sus ojos...

De repente se dio cuenta en que estaba pensado y salió rápidamente del lugar y se fue hacia su casa.

No sabía a que se debió su comportamiento pero no lo iba a averiguar, así que fue a su casa se metió a su cuarto y se puso a escuchar música hasta que se durmió.

* * *

Cuando despertó ya era de noche. Tenía hambre y como sabia que a esa hora ya habían cenado, se fue hacia la cocina para prepararse emparedados y luego aprovechó para ir hacia el despacho de la casa donde sabía que se encontrarían sus padres y preguntarles si su hermano había llegado. Efectivamente había llegado, lo había visto en el orificio de la puerta. No era como si a ella le gustara espiar pero le era realmente preocupante el semblante en que se encontraban.

Escuchó cosas sobre unos tal Hyuugas que habían llegado de nuevo a la ciudad y que esta vez no iban a permitir que les hiciera competencia, realmente no le importaban estos asuntos pues sus padres no la metían en esto por tener a su "Querido y perfecto hermano".

Inclinó su cabeza y se fue hacia su habitación sin mirar a nadie.

Al llegar a su habitación se acostó boca abajo en su cama, sintió unas manos de apoyo en su espalda, Itachi estaba allí para consolarla. Bufó, es cierto que se fue corriendo pero tampoco iba a llorar— Estoy bien, hermano —Él sonrió, y eso le bastó a Satsuki para sentirse nueva de nuevo—.

—¿Y que tal tu primer día? —acarició sus negros cabellos y sonrió con dulzura—.

—¡Agh! No me lo recuerdes —Se sentó en su cama al lado de él— Sakumo e Inozou están ahí.

—¿Están en el aula A? ¿Estas en el aula A, no? —Él tampoco lo podía creer, Satsuki estudiaba en la mejor escuela de la ciudad, estaba en top 10 del país. Saber que esos dos estaban en el salón donde solo los de muy buenas calificaciones se encontraban era casi imposible, al menos esa idea tenia por la descripción que daba su hermanita de ellos—.

—Sí, no sé cómo le hicieron, seguro sobornaron —dijo frustrada a lo que su hermano rió abiertamente y ella no pudo evitar reír también—.

—Suerte con ello hermanita. ¿Todo bien? —Empujó suavemente su frente con sus dos dedos, eran algo típico de ellos dos—.

—Todo bien —Respondió y se abrazaron. Él era todo para ella—.

Entonces se durmió.

Ese chico de cabellos lacios se desvaneció rápidamente. Eso fue hasta el día en que por primera vez cruzaron miradas...

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _ **¿Por qué le parecía tan conocido el nombre de nuestro protagonista?**_

 _ **¿Por qué lo observó tanto Satsuki a Hinata?**_

 _ **¿Cómo piensan que Hinata y Satsuki se van a tratar la primera vez que se encuentren?**_

Comenten :) Actualizó cada domingo, el sábado lo publicare en wattpad con el mismo nombre. Si tienen alguna corrección diganme ;) Perdón por los errores D:

Hola! Soy la escritora, debo de decir que esta historia lleva como dos años pensada xD sí, lo sé es mucho, pero no me sentía con el valor de escribir, tenia ya una lista de los momentos importantes que iban a pasar en la novela (bueno la mitad :'/ pero aun así son tres páginas sin espacio de por medio xD) pero me dejan con vacíos en medio así que intenté llenarlo y heme aquí, mi intento de novela. ¿Olvide mencionarlo? Es mi primera novela.

Iba a ser novela, novela; Con personajes propios, pero cuando pensé en esta historia lo hice con los personajes de Sasuke y Hinata (En genderbender claro) y quería ser fiel a esa idea.

La historia es larga y lenta, aun estoy en duda si hacer dos partes pero con el paso del tiempo lo veré. Si te gusta el amor lento lee esta historia, quise además poner de protagonistas también a Sakumo y a Naruko pues ellos no sólo serán los típicos personajes de apoyo, quería darles personalidad, un toque de realismo y por eso me temo que _este fanfic va a caer en el conocido OCC,_ pues el único personaje que lo encuentro más humano en Naruto, es el mismo Naruto por todo lo que vivió, por sus dudas y todo. Además que cuando pasa a gender bender es normal que cambien la forma de ser de algunos personajes al ser del otro sexo, osea al vivir en otro ambiente.

A algunos personajes no les he cambiado de sexo, como a Itachi, a los padres de Sasuke, pues se me hace más interesante escribir de esta manera.

Nombre de los personajes de cambio de género:

Naruto como Naruko

Sasuke como Satsuki

Sakura como Sakumo

Ino como Inozou

Kiba como Kira

Shino como Shino (También es de mujer xD me gusta ese nombre :v)

Hinata como Hinata... (También es de hombre xd no me gustó ni Hino, ni ningún otro nombre a Hinata)

Por ahora son todos.


	2. CLCSPAP Cap 2: Quédate conmigo

**Capitulo 2: Quédate conmigo.**

 **Seis meses después...**

* * *

Estaba cansada, sus ojos suplicaban cerrarse, se había desvelado para terminar el trabajo que había dejado el profesor -como lo hacía cada mes- la semana pasada, cosa que no resulto fácil, ya que, aunque Naruko tuvo la intención, fue una inútil total en ese trabajo y fue Satsuki quien tuvo que hacerlo todo y terminarlo. Pero el profesor no tuvo compasión de ella al dejarles otro trabajo, sólo que esta vez tenían que hacerlo en grupos de cuatro.

Sabia que no se podía librar de Naruko, encima de eso también tenía el problema de los otros dos, ella no quería hacer ese trabajo tan importante con alguien no le agradara, bastante tenia con Naruko. Lo peor de todo era que ellas dos se habían quedado solas debido que los demás ya habían hechos los grupos. Ahora tenía que hablar con el maestro para arreglar esto.

Pero lo haría mañana, hoy descansaría. Ya tenía suficiente por este día.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente recibe una llamada que la despertó de Naruko.

—¿Que pasa, idiota? Estaba durmiendo —Contestó soñolienta, eran las tres de la mañana y seguía cansada. Naruko se la pagaría.—.

—Te quería avisar en clases pero no podía aguantar la emoción. —Comenzó a gritar lo que provocó que Satsuki apartara sus oídos del celular— ¡Sakumo va a estar en nuestro grupo! —Chilló de nuevo— .

—Naruko —dijo en tono de regaño.—.

—Esta vez será diferente, de verás. El se ha portado más amable conmigo y sé que esta vez se hará. Además él se ofreció ¿No es genial? —Habló la rubia del otro lado de la linea en donde hacia poses extrañas simulando un baile.—.

—No, no lo es. Hablemos en clases, ahora... ¡Déjame dormir! —Interrumpió precipitamente y acto seguido le colgó, cosa que no le importó a Naruko quien siguió con su baile.—.

Estaba molesta, frunció el ceño y trataba de tranquilizarse mientras se preguntaba: ¿Que había hecho ella para que Sakumo la persiguiera como si fuese una pulga del cual nunca podría zafarse? Y Naruko ¿Por qué era tan idiota y tan arrastrada? Además ¿por qué la despertaba tan temprano? Mañana o mejor dicho hoy será otro largo día para Satsuki.

Horas después, antes de entrar a clases, la Uchiha caminó directamente a la sala de profesores para hablarle a su encargado que no tenían los miembros suficientes en su grupo, pero al llegar a la puerta de la sala escuchó la voz de Naruko gritar su nombre.

—¡Satsuki! ¡Satsuki! ¡Espera, tengo algo que decirte! —Chilló Naruko cuando la encontró muy cerca en la sala de maestros, corrió hacía su lado y cuando la alcanzó, intentó recuperar el aire perdido de tanto correr apoyando sus manos en sus muslos agotada. Debía de entrar a un club de deporte, su mala condición la estaba matando.—.

—¿Que hace él contigo? —preguntó sin más Satsuki al ver como perseguía cual perrito a Naruko y lo nervioso que se encontraba.—.

—¡Eso te quería decir pero me cortaste! —Reclamó haciendo voz de niñita.— El es...

—¡Soy Hinata Hyuuga! —Interrumpió a la rubia e hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia la morena.—.

—No hay porqué tanta formalidad, Hinata. —Golpeó su hombro con su puño, a lo que él se quejo suavemente.— Bueno, él es Hinata y será nuestro ultimo compañero.

Después de lo dicho por Naruko cruzaron miradas, ambos se observaron.

Ella para examinar si era fiable: vestía su uniforme perfectamente, aunque este le quedara grande, era delgado y pequeño un poco más pequeño que ella, lucía muy nervioso. "Sólo era un ñoño", pensó Satsuki.

Y él para saber en que se había metido ¿Por que Kira y Shino lo habían abandonado? Claro, ellas tuvieron la consideración del maestro por pertenecer a uno de los clubs más importantes de la escuela y no bajar de ocho, siendo la nota mínima de diez. Rayos, la temible Satsuki si que daba miedo.

Los ojos de la chica eran de un negro tan intenso mientras que los suyos eran de un color muy claro, ambos eran la antítesis.

El semblante de Satsuki permanecía serio, apartó el cabello, negro como la noche, que tapaba su rostro y luego se cruzó de brazos sin apartarle la mirada, seguía sin decir nada era como si lo estuviese juzgando en silencio. Él sólo rogaba que sus típicos sonrojos no lo traicionaran. Era tarde, ya Satsuki los había visto y eso le pareció muy divertido pero de igual manera no se inmutó.

—¡Entonces hoy en la noche empezamos en mi casa! —Interrumpió los pensamientos que se tenían ambos con tan solo esa mirada— Iruka sólo nos ha dado cinco días para entregar ese largo trabajo, vamos por el cuarto y no hemos hecho nada. —Se despidió de su amiga, y agarrando el brazo de Hinata lo obligó a irse con ella, mientras Satsuki los miraba alejarse.—.

Bueno, un problema menos. Al menos ese chico se veía que lo menos que haría es intentar insinuarse. Primero se orinaría.

Pero el problema era Sakumo.

* * *

Al pasar el día, intentaba pensar sobre de que trabajarían en el proyecto pero no se le ocurría nada, esperaba que ellos al menos tuvieran una buena idea.

Al anochecer llegó a la casa de Naruko, estaba sola pues su madrina la dejó por trabajo por una semana. Dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y se fue hacia el cuarto de la rubia, quien ya estaba con Sakumo, muy cerca para su gusto.

—Y el enclenque cuando ven... —No pudo terminar la pregunta porque él ya había entrado corriendo. Sakumo apenas la escuchó separó rápidamente a Naruko— Al fin apareces —Regaña la Uchiha, a lo que este se encoge y pide perdón. Satsuki suspira y empieza a hablar:— Bien ¿Alguien tiene una idea de que va ir nuestro proyecto?

Naruko río lo que llamó la atención de ella— Hinata tiene una idea —Señaló al nombrado y tanto Satsuki como Sakumo lo miraron esperando que lo dijera.—.

—A-ah sí, es c-cierto. B-bueno mi idea es que como se trata de cualquier trabajo para salvar el planeta ¿P-por qué no hacemos una macetas hechas de cualquier cosa que encontramos en casa?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Esta vez fue Sakumo quien tomó la palabra, rascó su nuca y río nervioso, no quería que Satsuki pensara que fuera un estúpido, pero claro, ella ya lo pensaba.—.

—M-me refiero a que, p-por ejemplo, podemos usar unas sandalias de sapito, esas de goma, pintarlas de colores y podemos hacerlas unas macetas y agregar que las plantas escuchen música para que c-crezcan más rápido y se vean más alegres —dijo precipitadamente, estar con ellos les incomodaba.—.

—Yo digo que no les digamos que usamos música y crean que el ser usadas en ese tipo de cosas las plantas pueden crecer aun más hermosas —responde Naruko con picardía, eso era jugar un poco sucio, Hinata no se referia a eso.— ¿Que dicen?

—¿No es un poco arriesgado hacer eso? —pregunta Sakumo, aunque la idea no le parecía tan descabellada—.

—No estaríamos diciéndoles que fue por eso que las plantas crecieron felices, lo mejor sería no decir nada y que ellos lo deducieran —Reflexionó Satsuki, le gustaba y más porque ya no tenia que pensar en un idea para ese trabajo.— Pero, ¿Como vamos a estar tan seguros que nadie copiará nuestra idea?

—¡Ya lo tengo todo controlado! Ya les pregunté a todos -sigilosamente, claro- sobre de que van sus trabajos y todos son de figuras de papel haciéndola un vestido o hacer una composta, ¡bah! ¡Esta idea es mejor, de verás! —Sonrió Naruko grandemente y puso su pulgar en alto mientras abrazaba a Hinata, quien solo le decía que lo soltara ya que lo estaba asfixiando— Pero para dejar todo en secreto será mejor que hagamos un grupo de chat —Dio un grito ahogado de emoción.— ¡Lo haré cuando se vayan! ¡Bien hecho Hinata, eres el mejor!

Aunque para Naruko esto quizás no fue nada, pero para Hinata fue más que eso. Todavía recuerda la primera vez que la vio, fue el segundo día de clases, Iruka hablaba de cosas que solo la avergonzaban, pero ella era tan alegre y divertida en esos momentos, que esa flecha que mencionan los enamorados que les da cuando se enamoran, la sintió. Él sentía como su corazón se aceleraba cuando se miraban, cuando se hablaban. Todo fue gracias a Kira quien la conocía, que él pudo hablarle, es por eso y más que Hinata le debía tanto a su ahora mejor amiga.

 _ **Pero había un problema...**_

—¡Bien! Empecemos, no por nada vine hoy ¡Trae tus trapos sucios Naruko! —Se sienta en el suelo esperando a que su amiga lleve los materiales y terminen si quiera una parte.—.

Cuando llegó Naruko, todos empezaron a hacer su parte. Por razones que desconoce Satsuki, ese trabajo terminó en un Sakumo estando pegado a ella y a una Naruko secreteándose cosas al oído a Hinata, eso le molestaba.

De pronto a todos les entraron unas grandes ganas de comer, Naruko le pidió a Hinata si él podía traer unas botanas que ya tenía preparado ella pero que se le había olvidado dejarlo a su cuarto. Él se levantó, preguntó sonrojado -por que parecía que sus mejillas tenían ese color naturalmente- donde se encontraba exactamente y salió, pero antes se detuvo en la puerta para preguntar algo que le asombró mucho a Satsuki.

—Satsuki ¿Me puedes acompañar? —No la miró y dijo en un susurro que ella y todos alcanzaron a oír.—.

Ella en cualquier situación hubiera dicho que no, pero en esta la situación la dejó un poco pasmada, no creyó que le hablase después de pasar casi toda una noche sin dirigirse la palabra.

Ella solo se levantó y lo siguió, ignorando como Sakumo también iba a seguirlos pero fue salvada por Naruko quien se agarró de su brazo.

A lo largo del camino él no le dirigió la palabra. Cuando se encontraban en la cocina, el sólo agarró las botanas y repartió los refrescos.

—¿Por que no me hablas? —Estaba consciente que jugaba con fuego y que quizás le estaba abriendo la puerta para que él tratara con ella -cosa que no quería- pero en realidad esa situación le molestaba.— ¿Sabes que? Mejor me voy.

Solo dio unos cuantos pasos cuando una fuerte mano la detuvo. Él mantenía su cabeza baja, mientras sostenía el antebrazo de ella con cuidado y pronunció suavemente:— **Quédate conmigo.**

* * *

 **Nota:**

 _ **¿Por qué se encontraba tan extraño Hinata?**_

 _ **¿A que se refería con "quedate"?**_

 _ **¿Empezara ya el amor?**_

Hola soy la autora.

El sistema educativo que implemento es el de Japón, tengo entendido que ahí los trabajo y el estudio es serio en las escuelas. Al ser una de las secundarias más importantes de Japón quería dar este guiño. Ya que ellos viven en Japón.

Las sandalias de sapito creo que ya todos saben que son pero para quienes no sepan son esas sandalias que tienen hoyos en la parte donde van los dedos y parece que fuesen zapatos. También dijeron que daba cancer, la verdad lo ignoro :v.

Me inspiré en el "trabajo arriesgado" de nuestros protagonistas (no es tan arriesgado, pero no se me ocurrió nada xd) ya que una vez que fui a un asilo vi que usaron estos zapatitos como macetas y la verdad me encantaron, se veían hermosas.

Agradecimiento a **fran sanchez** por confiar en mi historia y a todos aquellos que le dieron fav y follow :D/


	3. CLCSPAP Cap 3: ¿Yo acosadora?

**Capítulo 3: ¿Yo acosadora?**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La idea del fic me pertenece.

* * *

 _—Quédate conmigo._

Dentro de ella sintió algo confuso, algo nuevo, era como si algo revoloteaba dentro de ella. Pero volvió en sí para poder atacarlo con palabras, como siempre lo hacia, sin embargo él habló primero.

—Naruko quiere privacidad. —Levantó la cabeza y se miraron a los ojos nuevamente ese día, su mirada comprobó lo que su voz expresaba, se encontraba triste.

* * *

 ** _Pero había un problema,_**

 ** _Ella no lo miraba con los mismos ojos..._**

* * *

Satsuki tuvo unos grandes deseos de abrazarlo pero se contuvo, ella no era así y le importaba poco ese chico que sólo estaban juntos por un trabajo.

Aclaró su garganta al ver que el no iba a hablar.

—Eso me importa poco, estamos aquí por trabajo ¿No es así? No estoy para esos intentos vagos de conquista que hace Naruko de un tipo que no la merece, pero ella sabe lo que hace. —Jaló bruscamente su brazo para que la soltara, se cruzó de brazos y levantó la quijada. Estaba enojada, pero no podía saber la razón.

—No la merece ¿Huh? —Sonrió entristecido, como si haber dicho eso lo hubiera lastimado más de lo que ya estaba—. ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí un rato más? —Espetó, fijó su mirada hacia arriba, se apoyó en la pared, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya te dije que...

—Solo un rato más... —Interrumpió, y ambos quedaron en silencio.

Ella lo miraba mientras el seguía viendo al techo, su respiración era fuerte, como si tratara de controlar los nervios.

.

.

.

Luego de un largo momento, ambos llegaron a la habitación donde Sakumo y Naruko se estaban riendo y parecían pasarla bien, Satsuki que llevaba los refrescos en una bandeja las dejó en la mesa de centro que estaba en medio del cuarto, quitando primero los materiales que tenían ahí.

Hinata por su parte la siguió, no quería mirar que Naruko esté tan risueña con alguien que no fuera él, pero así eran las cosas. Todavía recordaba como momentos antes ella le pidió que hiciera un tiempo para que ella estuviera a solas con Sakumo y lo mucho que le dolió.

Satsuki de reojo lo observaba, quería ignorarlo pero no dejaba de hacerlo.

—Por cierto enano, ¿Por que no hiciste equipo con Kira y Shino? Con ellas te llevas mejor ¿no? —Interrumpió el silencio incómodo que había, haciendo que Hinata levantara la mirada y ellos volvieran a ver las mejillas sonrojadas que poseía en su blanca piel. Era un manojo de nervios.

Intentó hablar pero no fueron más que balbuceos, así que Naruko lo hizo por él.

—El viejo de Iruka no quería que hubiera números impares en los grupos, así que les dio la oportunidad a dos estudiantes que no lo hicieran y darles una nota de diez. Como Kira y Shino están en el club más importante de la escuela, entonces las eligieron a ellas y nuestro querido Hinata tuvo la oportunidad de estar con nuestra buena vibra —Carcajeó fuerte mientras aplaudía, Satsuki no pudo evitar mostrar una mueca de desagrado ante tal escándalo.

—¡Eh! ¿Por que las eligieron a ellas y no a mi? Yo soy el capitán del club de fútbol...

—¡Tus notas apenas sobresalen! —Sakumo se encogió cuando escuchó la voz de Satsuki reprenderlo, ella estaba cansada, tenia ya sueño y el que se estuviesen entreteniendo en una plática que ni al caso, era molesto.

La suave risa de Hinata estalló en el lugar y sin querer hizo que poco a poco los demás rieran, menos Satsuki, sólo observaba la escena con unos ojos abiertos. Suspiró y dio una leve sonrisa, bueno quizás no todo es tan malo.

No pasaron ni veinte minutos y para sorpresa de Hinata y no tanto de Satsuki, Sakumo volvió a estar pegado a la Uchiha. Él mantenía ese descaro que lo caracterizaba al coquetear con ella enfrente de Naruko, lo lamentaba tan sólo pensarlo pero Naruko navegaba en un barco sin vela, sin un futuro fijo.

Pasaron las horas y aunque fuese increíble, ya casi habían terminado de decorar sus nuevas y ecológicas macetas. Agradecía que Naruko guardase las sandalias que usaba su madrina en la casa y que robaba sólo para molestarla, ella ya no las volvía a ver y tenía que comprarse otras.

.

.

.

Ya era media noche y todos acordaron dormir ahí, bueno más bien todos se durmieron. Ella permanecía despierta sólo para anunciarle a sus padres que se quedaría a dormir a casa de Naruko.

Al regresar cierra su teléfono plegable y se apoya en la puerta, ver a los tres dormir juntos era divertido. Pero ella se fijó sobre todo en el Hyuga ojos claros, el enclenque como ella le decía y muchos niños de su salón por solo pasar con Kira y Shino, quienes parecían más masculinas que él mismo.

Camino de puntillas -para no despertarlos- hacia él, al llegar a unos cuantos centimetros se inclinó a su lado y lo observó nuevamente.

Su nariz, sus facciones, su rostro, eran tan finas tanto o igual que las de ella, tenia un rostro pálido pero angelical, le gustaba verlo, ¿acaso algún día lo admitiría? No, para ella sólo sus ojos podían expresar lo que no sabia que sentía; Sus pestañas que, a pesar de tener el pelo lacio, doblaban levemente, su cabello azulado nada descuidado caían cual cascadas. Un mechón tapaba sus ojos cerrados, ella lo apartó sin pensar.

Y fijo su mirada en sus labios, no eran delgados pero tampoco eran gruesos, eran de un color rosa demasiado tierno...

El sonido de su cámara resonó por la habitación.

Olvidó apagar el ruido de la cámara que tenía en su teléfono. Se alejó rápidamente al ver como Hinata se movia y emitía un ruido ¿Y si la descubre? ¿Donde quedaría su dignidad?

Se ocultó atrás de la puerta y miró de reojo si se había despertado.

Vaya suerte que poseía Satsuki, solo se recostó en el suelo y se volvió a dormir, parece que no se había dado cuenta.

Sonrió de medio lado. No quería que los demás la vieran como una acosadora, porque claro que no lo era. Toda una vida quejándose de ellos y se convertirá en uno. ¡No! Lo peor de todo es ¿Por que con él? De los millones de chicos que hay en el mundo -aunque ninguno le ha gustado- ¿Por qué él?

Nada tenia sentido.

Aún no sabe como se le ocurrió abrir el teléfono -que aún tenía en sus manos- buscar la cámara y tomarle una foto. Pero de algo estaba clara, ¡Jamás mencionar esto!

Volvió a entrar a la habitación y se acostó en la cama de Naruko, si ellos querían que su espalda le dolieran cuando se despertaran, muy su problema, ella dormiría bien.

.

.

.

Al despertar se fueron directo a la escuela, Hinata había avisado que tenia un lugar a donde ir primero, así que se fue sólo. Ella deseo haber dado una excusa para no estar con ellos al igual que él, pues no paraban de quejarse, tanto Naruko como Sakumo que les dolía el cuerpo.

En el salón mientras esperaban que Iruka llegara, ella salió hacia uno de los barandales en el segundo piso y se apoyo. Sacó su teléfono de su falda, lo abrió y una fuerza sobrenatural para ella hizo que mirara sus fotos.

Tuvo la sensación que sus mejillas se calentaban poco a poco.

A lo lejos escuchó la fuerte voz de Kira mencionar un nombre que produjo que Satsuki fijara su mirada en ellos, el nombre del modelo de la foto que estaba en su posesión y que curiosamente miraba.

Hinata...

Era él.

Y al verlo decidió no borrar su foto.

* * *

 **Nota:**

 ** _¿Por qué o para qué guardo la foto Satsuki?_**

 ** _¿A donde fue Hinata?_**

 ** _¿Habrá renunciado a Naruko?_**

Hola! Nuevo capítulo, la verdad este capitulo se iba a unir con el otro, pero quería darles intriga. Hoy Satsuki saco el lado acosador que todos tenemos :v

* * *

 **Datos de los personajes:**

 **Satsuki** : Como ven desde el principio sintió atracción hacia Hinata, pero su orgullo la hace negarlo, ya que él no es nada de su tipo, o eso cree. Por ahora estoy mostrando la manera de como admite que le gusta, así que por ocasiones verán a una Satsuki algo bipolar. Aunque no es tanto salirse del personaje ya que Sasuke yo lo veía algo Tsundere, a veces me desesperaba xd. La hice más agresiva que seria porque esta intentando negar a fuerzas que no le gusta y eso le desespera, pero Hinata logra calmarla; aunque este no sepa.

 **Hinata** : A este personaje creo que va a hacer la mayor razón del OCC del fic pues este tendrá un gran cambio alrededor de la historia. Hinata es tímida, sí, pero no exagerada, se ponía así sólo cuando veía a Naruto, ella es más insegura. Así que será algo asi.

El es noble, timido e inocente por eso a pesar de esta perdidamente enamorado de Naruko, no dudó en ayudarla. Sin embargo sufre y mucho en esta historia.

 **Naruko** : ella será la típica chica revoltosa, la que no le importa nada, como Naruto en los primeros capítulos. Le da la parte cómica a esto :v Esta enamorada de Sakumo, alguien que a pesar de ser su amigo de la infancia siente algo fuerte pero no es correspondida. Es más como un capricho que tiene. En ocasiones se sentirá celosa por Satsuki y en otras va a sacar su garra, pero paciencia.

 **Sakumo:** Será como Sakura de los primeros caps, algo egoísta, celoso, enamorado pérdidamente de Satsuki, ignora el hecho que a ella le parece un estorbo. Ya que Sakura es una persona normal (como dijo Kishomoto) me voy a dejar llevar en sus emociones, no es nada perfecto. Creo que el también será algo OCC xD

PD: No odio al personaje, me agrada la verdad. Lo digo porque Satsuki va a tener algunos pensamientos duros con él (Sasuke también lo tenia con ella).

* * *

Esta historia tiene guiños sobre lo que pasará a futuro, por eso habrán partes en la que puede que te preguntes ¿Para que fue esto?

* * *

Dato: El celular que tienen todos son los teléfonos plegables, los de sapitos. Siempre me han gustado pero nunca he tenido uno UwU y como estan en Japón -donde son muy populares- me dije ¿Por qué no?


	4. CLCSPAP Cap 4: Un nuevo confidente

**Capítulo 4: Un nuevo confidente.**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La idea del fic me pertenece.

* * *

 _"No quiero hacer esto"_

Escribió en su nuevo diario pero una mirada enojada de su madre la hizo rechistar.

—¡Hazlo bien Satsuki! —Regañó su mamá, ella había escuchado que los niños a esa edad necesitan desahogar sus penas, y escribirlo en un cuaderno los ayudaba a entenderse verdaderamente.

Para Satsuki esto era tonto, no le gustaba pero su madre insistía en que lo hiciera así que no tenia opción.

—Esta bien, esta bien. Sólo déjame sola y lo haré. —Levantó sus manos en son de paz, ella se enderezo satisfecha ante tal respuesta.

—Más te vale Satsuki, te vigilo —Amenazó su madre y se fue del cuarto.

—¡Hmmp! —Exclamó harta.

Se recostó en el escritorio y esperó que le llegará la inspiración. Pasaban los segundos pero nada, no eran más que unos pensamientos vacíos y sin estructura.

Levantó su cara y miro al cielo recién despierto, eran las seis y media de la mañana de un día lunes. Su madre, con la que apenas pasa tiempo, realmente la sorprendió a tan tempranas horas de la mañana por ese experimento social que acababa de descubrir.

Su madre no estaba bien del todo.

El sol, que apenas alumbraba su hogar, estaba acompañado de una luna un poco pálida, no era de extrañarse pues ya era de día.

La Luna.

De pronto apareció Hinata en su mente pues le recordaba a sus ojos claros, y eso le basto para comenzar a escribir en su confesor de papel.

 _"No soy buena para esto, en realidad lo odio. Pero tengo que contar algo, escribir lo que siento; Hay un chico que conocí hace un mes, fue por un trabajo en equipo, gracias a él conseguimos una gran nota en nuestro proyecto._

 _Tengo su número gracias a un grupo de chat que hizo la estúpida de Naruko pero no le he vuelto a hablar..._

 _Tenemos un nuevo proyecto, pero esta vez solo son por parejas. No quiero hacer realmente equipo con la idiota ya que ella me dejaría todo el trabajo..._

 _Pero..._

 _Lo que quiero decir es que... aun no he borrado su foto..."_

Golpeó su cabeza con el escritorio y ahí se quedó, no era buena para expresar lo que sentía y ni siquiera sabia que sentía. Tenia los pensamientos revueltos.

Permaneció así por unos minutos y luego se levantó para ir a la escuela, ya se encontraba lista así que sólo se fue a desayunar, y salió de casa rumbo a clases.

.

.

.

La agujas del reloj pasaban y pasaban, pero para Satsuki esto era muchísimo más entretenido que la leccion que recibía justo en estos momentos, las clases eran con el profesor que les había dado el trabajo para este mes y rogaba porque Naruko no se acordara del trabajo para que no le preguntara ser compañera nuevamente, no quería hacer equipo con ella.

Pero no sabía a quien pedirle, todos eran unos idiotas y las chicas de su clase parecía que la odiaban, vaya perdedoras.

.

.

.  
Después de terminar las clases, regresó a la escuela pues había olvidado su teléfono en los duchas, donde se cambiaba después de las clases de física.

Al encontrar su teléfono justo donde lo suponía, decidió partir pues no tenia nada que hacer en esos lugares, tuvo que pasar por los vestidores de lo chicos -que estaba a la par de la de las chicas- para poder irse, pero una oleada de niños la habían visto e iban a coquetearle, como siempre hacían apenas había llegado la tan famosa pubertad a sus compañeros.

Se asqueó, no le agradaba verlos sin camisa.

Quería huir más estar en medio de la adrenalina no le permitía pensar muy bien hacia donde escapar. Camino a pasos rápidos hasta llegar a un "callejón" sin salida por así decirle.

De pronto una mano la agarró y la metió en un pequeño cuarto del conserje que daba cerca de donde estaba, ella le iba a gritar pero se dio cuenta que era Hinata. Entonces se relajó.

—Gracias —dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

—No hay de qué —Respondió, soltó el brazo de la joven y comenzó a tapar su pecho desnudo pues recién se había bañado. La ayudo sin pensar, pero estar así enfrente de una chica y peor de ella, le hizo volver los pies en la tierra.

Enrojeció mucho e intentó taparse.

Para Satsuki era increíble el color que había adoptado, era como el color de un tomate, dio una risa ahogada por hacer esa comparación, ya que ella los amaba. Pero no solo era eso, si no mas bien el hecho que le diera pena estar así con ella.

Era un chico por Dios, era ella la que debía sonrojarse, pero no, no lo haría.

—Enano, eres divertido. Ya sé, te elijo como mi nuevo compañero para el trabajo —No le había preguntado, no claro que no, ella era una Uchiha y lo que ella decía era una orden.

—A-ah pero, ¿Que dice? tengo a Kira...

—Ella puede hacer equipo con Shino ¿no? —Él asintió— Entonces esta bien, mañana empezamos.

Satsuki abrió la puerta del cuarto al no oír a nadie y se fue de su presencia. Él intento decir algo pero solo salieron balbuceos. Al ver que había perdido se apoyo en la pared y suspiró.

Tenia la esperanza de hacer equipo con Naruko, pero a Satsuki por alguna razón no pudo decirle que no.

Satsuki, Satsuki, su nombre revoloteaba en su cabeza, ahora tenia que hacer equipo con ella.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando entro el conserje y se sorprendió de verlo ahí, lo sacó enojado diciendo cosas como "esas cosas no se hacen." cosa que no entendió Hinata, fue prácticamente tirado antes que él lo pudiera reflexionar. Regresó entonces a las duchas.

.

.

.

Pasaron unos días y ellos ya habían avanzado mucho en su proyecto a pesar de las interrupciones de Naruko al llamarla "mala amiga" por no hacer equipo con ella.

Estaban en el cuarto de Satsuki, ella en el escritorio detallando el trabajo, Hinata observaba detenidamente su cuarto, sus ojos se fijaron a un mueble que tenia y vio que poseía libros, era un mueble lleno de ellos.

—No sabia que le gustaba mucho leer. —dijo asombrado, su boca estaba abierta de la impresión.

Satsuki no respondió, ni siquiera volteó no quería que la viera sonrojada. Creía haber escondido los libros muy bien para que no lo vean, nadie debía sabe que ella tenia libros de romance y drama, nadie.

Ese era un secreto que a menos que quieran morir, nadie debía de saber.

—¿Puedo ver uno? — Satsuki se levanto como un rayo hasta estar en enfrente del mueble y saco el libro menos comprometedor que tenía.

—¡S-sí! Seguro, toma —dijo nerviosa pero pudo ocultarlo lo mejor que podía.

—¿Hamlet? ¿Te gusta Hamlet? —Se acercó a Satsuki dejando su lado tímido, Hinata al verla incómoda sonríe de medio lado y decide recitar esa cita tan inolvidable— ¡Ser, o no ser, esa es la cuestión!

—¿Qué debe más dignamente optar el alma noble entre sufrir de la fortuna impía el porfiador rigor, o rebelarse contra un mar de desdichas, y afrontándolo desaparecer con ellas?

Hinata volteó verla apenas siguió tal línea de Hamlet, había visto que le encantaba la lectura pero esto era más, sintió como su pecho se sitió un poco oprimido, pero no quiso confundirlo.

La miró para poder expresar lo que ella le había transmitido, pero no salían palabras, se dio cuenta entonces que era diferente a lo que creía, si tan solo la hubiera conocido antes. Sintió como el tiempo se detenía al mirarse tan detenidamente, y también sintió por un momento a Satsuki luchar por no separar sus ojos de los suyos, actuaba tímidamente, se veía linda.

Y volvió ella a su mismo semblante, entonces Hinata desvío su mirada al darse cuenta que la miraba mucho.

—C-creo que ya terminamos todo —Satsuki movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo en respuesta— Olvidé comprar el ultimo detalle para el trabajo ¿M-me quiere acompañar? —Sonrió levemente, guardó sus cosas y se salió después de haber salido su compañera.

Antes de salir de la casa pasaron por la sala, en donde estaba su hermano leyendo el periódico, este hizo una mueca burlona por verla tan acompañada. A lo que ella lo vio molesta y el río por lo bajo.

.

.

.

Caminaron hasta el conbini y compraron lo que Hinata quería, en todo el trayecto la pasaron conversando, al principio de los libros, pero luego se dieron cuenta más y más de lo similares que eran, pero con diferente personalidad. Le gustaba a la chica estar a su lado, platicar con él.

Cuando iban de regreso, Hinata se detuvo. Satsuki, que se había dado cuenta de esto pasos después, también lo hizo.

—¿Que pasa? —preguntó confundida.

Él sonrió nervioso.

—¿Q-quiere un helado? Y-yo invito, n-no se preocupe —movió sus manos rápidamente.

Ella no respondió por un momento, al final termino aceptando.

Cuando por fin obtuvieron su helado, fueron de camino a casa, pero se encontraron con una sorpresa, era Naruko, sin embargo sus gestos no mostraban la sonrisa que siempre daba.

—¿N-naruko? —Fue Hinata quien preguntó primero y quien llego casi corriendo hacia ella mientras Satsuki lo observaba.— ¿Pasa algo?

Naruko levanta la cara al darse cuenta que Hinata y Satsuki están ahí. Cerró sus ojos entristecida.

—Estoy bien, pero... —Dio un largo suspiro— es Sakumo.

—¿Otra vez él? —cuestionó la Uchiha más enojada que preocupada, olvidando tener un poco de tacto.

—Quería invitarlo a salir pero se estaba besando con otra... —limpió sus lágrimas con sus mangas—, creí que... Que él solo competir con Satsuki, tal vez me daría una pequeña oportunidad para estar con él, pero... —Comenzó a gemir por cada palabra que pronunciaba hasta que no pudo hablar.

Para sorpresa de las dos chicas, Hinata la abrazó y comenzó a consolarla:

—El chico que te gusta no debería de hacerte llorar... —Al escuchar esto, Naruko correspondió a su abrazo.

Mientras que Satsuki se quedaba estática.

Cuando se separaron, la rubia volvió a enseñarle su linda sonrisa, este acto lo hizo sonrojar levemente.

—Creo que ya estoy bien —Volteó a ver a su amiga que estaba muy seria—, Satsuki ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa?

Ella respondió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y Hinata se dio cuenta que ya no tenia nada que hacer a su lado.

—Entonces me despido —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Volteó a ver a la morena, esto la descolocó.— Satsuki... —Mencionar su nombre fue su intento de despedida, pero ella apreció tanto el haber sido nombrada primero.

—¡Espera! —gritó Naruko, corrió atrás hasta alcanzarlo y lo abrazó por detrás— Gracias... —Lo susurró fuertemente para que él lo alcance a oír, pero tuvo la mala suerte su amiga para escucharlo.

Ella no quería escucharlo.

No quería ver su afecto.

Satsuki sintió un nuevo sentimiento de dolor en su estomago, ¿A que se debía?, no paraba de preguntarse a medida que se acercaban a su casa, este dolor volvía cada vez que recordaba ese momento, la atormentaba demasiado.

.  
.

.

Al llegar a la casa de la Uchiha, Naruko se fue a bañar. Ella entró a su habitación y se sentó en una de las sillas donde Hinata estaba sentado.

Miró su diario y fue hacia él, comenzó a escribir lo que le ocurrió el día de hoy, después de no haber escrito nada en un par de días.

 _"Nuevos sentimientos me afligen, ¿Por que ocurren cuando Hinata esta con Naruko?_

 _El me descontrola._

 _Cuando siento que algo anda mal me basta verlo para ya no estarlo._

 _Me siento débil a su lado._

 _No, no me gusta esto._

 _Creo que debo alejarme de él."_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas**

 _ **¿Esta vez Hinata podrá estar con Naruko?**_

 _ **¿Qué es lo que sintió cuando Hinata abrazó a Naruko?**_

 _ **¿A que se refería con " si tan solo la hubiera conocido antes"?**_

 _ **La escena de la cita de Hamlet fue inspirada por un amigo en donde el y yo la recitamos, realmente me gusta hablar mucho con él :D**_

PD: conbini son tiendas convencionales de Japón.

Actualización cada Domingo en fanfiction.


	5. CLSPAP Cap 5: ¿Qué es estar enamorado?

**Capitulo 5: ¿Qué es estar enamorada?**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La idea del fic me pertenece.

* * *

Pasaron unos cuantos días y Satsuki seguía frustrada, tal vez algo confundida. A pesar de lo que había escrito en su diario no pudo mantenerlo, y es que, al siguiente día, fue Hinata quien empezó a hablarle, terminaron siendo amigos.

Así era como él la consideraba.

Una amiga.

Seguía escribiendo en su diario, la verdad se había vuelto en un buen hábito, se dio cuenta que al menos ahí podía expresar mejor sus emociones.

En su habitación, se acostó en su cama poniéndose a escuchar música luego de haber estudiado, cerró los ojos lista para relajarse pero en la puerta estaba su hermano queriendo hablar con ella, la Uchiha rápidamente se quita los audífonos, apaga la música y le avisa que entre.

—¿Has estado un poco animada, no crees? —Entró a la habitación y se sentó en su cama al lado de ella— En otro momento me hubieras tirado una almohada por interrumpirte —Rió burlón.

—¿De que estas hablando? Sigo siendo la misma... —Negó.

Le molestaba las historias que su hermano hacia desde que llegó Hinata a su casa, ya que ella no había invitado a ningún chico salvo a Sakumo, pero este es descartado ya que el sabia a la perfección lo mucho que la molestaba.

Pero ella siempre le decía que se equivocaba con Hinata.

Itachi entrecerró inquisidor sus ojos para incomodarla, ríe bajo al verla apartar la mirada.

Aunque no sabia porque la aparto, pero que Itachi la molestara con el tema de Hinata la frustraba más, sabia a la perfección que enrojecía, que se ponía nerviosa cuando lo mencionaba pero no lo podía evitar.

Tampoco podía evitar compararse lo que sentía con las protagonistas que se enamoraban de sus novelas.

Entonces se preguntó que era estar enamorado.

—Itachi... —susurró tímidamente. Escuchó la voz suave de su hermano decir "dime", y aclarando su garganta continuó— ¿Como sabes si te has enamorado?

Itachi se sorprendió brevemente, no podía creer que ya estuviese en edad para pensar en los chicos a pesar que la molestaba con ese compañero de clases, aun así, no quería que dejara de ser su hermanita pequeña, pero que se le iba hacer.

—¿Quien te ha hecho pensar en eso? —cuestionó con fingida inocencia.

Satsuki se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

—¡No seas tonto sólo dilo! —alzó la voz aun sin mirarlo.

El sonrió enternecido.

—Mmm... Déjame pensar un poco —Musitó fuera de bromas—; Tiene distintos significados, cada quien tiene su concepto. Estar enamorado es... —Colocó una mano en su barbilla buscando inspiración— Es fijarte más en aquella persona, ver cosas que solo pocos ven, sus detalles, la manera en como te ve, en como te sonríe y cuando tu lo ves sonreír inmediatamente sonríes a su lado; Es también tenerlo en tus pensamientos, en tus sueños, y pensar en como quisieras pasar tu próximo rato con él, ver lo mejor para él. Dicen que la mejor manera de saber si uno esta enamorado es por medio de los celos, pero creo que es más bien a través de que, cuando lo miras sientes como si el mundo se fuera, como si todo se distorsionara excepto él, y el tiempo que pasa, lo ves en cámara lenta, cuando en realidad pasa en un segundo.

El Uchiha se acerca a su lado y le da un beso en la cabeza, esto le sorprendió pero no le desagradó a Satsuki.

—Gracias, solo eso quería saber.

—¿Solo eso? Oye, ¿tus novelas no podían darte una pista?

Si pudiera el Uchiha mayor comparar el color de algo con el rostro de su hermana seguro seria el de los tomates que ella tanto amaba, estaba tan roja que incluso llegó a creer que algo malo le estaba pasando hasta que Satsuki le pidió a gritos que se fuera.

Al salir echado del cuarto, caminó hacía el suyo no sin antes echar una carcajada ahogada por lo sucedido.

Calmándose un poco, Satsuki ahora tenía al menos una idea de como se siente estar enamorada. Tenía que saber que le sucedía de una vez por todas.

Recordó sus palabras alrededor del día.

 _ **"Estar enamorado es..."**_

En la escuela, Sakumo recostado en su pupitre comenzó a pensar en cómo estaba sintiendo a Satsuki estos últimos días, un poco más callada, más distanciada diría él y podría jurar que la había visto sonrojarse, pero quizás estaba viendo mal, ella no era de ese tipo de chica.

A él le gustaba desde el jardín de niños, era simplemente linda pero sólo se la pasaba peleando y compitiendo con Naruko, él por supuesto apoyaba a su amada.

Ya llevaba años intentando conquistarla pero debía admitir que se estaba empezando a cansar, hay momentos en donde se debe de dejar libre a quien no te quiere, sin embargo ella seguía estando en sus sueños, no podía olvidarla tan simplemente.

Aunque ya había estado con otras chicas que no fuera ella...

"Fijarte más en aquella persona, ver cosas que solo pocos ven, sus detalles."

Caminó por el pasillo de la escuela en el descanso, y vio a lo lejos a Satsuki hablando con Hinata.

Estaba más sonriente. Ella no sonríe cuando esta con él, dijo una voz en su cabeza, se sacudió esperando que dejara de pensar en eso.

Volvió a verlos y sus ojos se abrieron, entró en frustración, despeinó sus cabellos rosados y decidió ir donde ellos.

Su Uchiha había cambiado desde que hace poco y sospecha que el enclenque, aquel del que tanto se burlaba con sus amigos, tenía algo que ver.

No quería que cambiara su forma de ser que la hacia ver tan genial, le gustaba verla así sólo para él y ahora parecía como si la estuviese compartiendo.

Mientras caminaba unos brazos lo atraparon por detrás, era Naruko.

—Naruko —dijo cansado—, ¡suéltame! —alzó la voz y se deshizo de su abrazo.

Como si a Naruko no le importara simplemente río risueña, como siempre lo hacia, y se acercó a él.

—¿Que te trae de mal humor?

—No es nada, tengo que ir con... —Se giró para ver a Satsuki, sin embargo ya no estaba— ¿¡Eh!?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas? —Naruko abrió los ojos asustada de su grito y volteó a ver lo que Sakumo veía— ¡Oh, Hinata! ¡Oye, Hinata! —Saludó animosa a su amigo.

Sakumo la intentó callar pero era inútil ya había llamado su atención. Hinata los saludó nervioso desde lejos, sonó la campana y se fue a clases, aunque más parecía huir.

Sakumo siguió mirando hacia donde él se encontraba segundos antes. La rubia se mantuvo en silencio preocupada, él tenia la boca semiabierta y lucía intentar decir algo, más se quedaba callado, y fue cuando comprendió que se trataba de Satsuki, no sabia exactamente que pasaba, pero ella.

Sus ojos de tristeza solo se mostraban por ella.

Lo conocía demasiado.

Era doloroso ser invisible para él.

Pero ella estaba ahora mismo en sus pensamientos. Bajó la cabeza y acomodó un mechón suyo, agarró la mano de Sakumo y lo hizo caminar hacia el salón en silencio, al mismo tiempo ella se preguntaba por qué no era la dueña de sus pensamientos.

 _ **"Tenerlo en tus pensamientos, en tus sueños, y pensar en como quisieras pasar tu próximo rato con él, ver lo mejor para él."**_

Las clases de física eran un infierno para Hinata, el profesor lo odiaba, estaba trotando, más bien arrastrando los pies hasta la meta. Ya todos habían cruzado, menos él, se sentía estúpido por esto.

—Enclenque ¿Puedes apresurarte? Ya queremos jugar —Clamó con voz sorna Inozou, el resto de sus amigos lo secundaron. Mientras que él y Sakumo en medio del ruido se rieron a carcajadas.

Como si Hinata no tuviera ya el autoestima baja ellos lograron bajarla aún más, al llegar a la meta se sentó para recuperar aire. Tanto Kira como Shino fueron a socorrerlo, Kira con un papel que tenía lo estaba ventilando mientras que Shino le secaba el sudor, y él intentaba que no lo avergonzaran más.

Satsuko se dirigió hacia Hinata y le dio la botella de agua que ella tenia, él la agarró agradeciéndole, ella le sonrió, pero después de darse cuenta de su acto regresó hacia donde estaba dando como respuesta su sonido característico: "Hmmp".

Sakumo se dio cuenta de esto pues los estaba atisbando.

—¿Que te pasa frentón? —preguntó Inozou alistándose para jugar.

—Nada, olvídalo. —Movió su cabeza y se acomodó para jugar con sus amigos.

Comenzaron a jugar los chicos, entre ellos Hinata. No quería participar pero tuvo que hacerlo.

Estaban a punto de jugar, se colocaron en medio para mirarse cara a cara, sonó el silbato y comenzaron a golpear la pelota, todos fueron tras ella excepto Hinata, el chico prefirió hacer de defensa, no era para nada bueno con el fútbol, no entendía por qué Sakumo lo eligió para jugar, es el capitán del equipo ¿Y lo elige a él?

 _ **"Dicen que la mejor manera de saber si uno esta enamorado es a través de los celos."**_

De pronto vio negro, un golpe había estrellado en su cabeza, este cayó sin gracia.

—¿Que haces, Sakumo?, idiota —Regañó Inozou y fue a ver a si Hinata seguía consciente— Esta bien, pero esta inconsciente. —Levanta la mano para que detengan el juego.

El profesor llega corriendo hacia donde ellos, al ver su estado, los manda para que se lo lleven a la enfermería de la escuela, Inozou es quien se ofrece a llevarlo.

Satsuki estaba preocupada por él y aprovechó el golpe que se había dado antes de que sus compañeros jugaran, para pedirle al maestro ir también a la enfermería, este le dijo que sí, alegre se va. Sakumo se ofreció llevarla pero ella no quiso.

 _ **"Pero yo creo que es a través de que, cuando lo miras sientes como si el mundo se fuera, como si todo se distorsionara. Excepto él"**_

Al llegar a la enfermería examinó si había o no alguien. Para su sorpresa no había nadie, caminó hasta la camilla del chico y lo observó nuevamente.

Ya lo había visto tantas veces.

En sus reuniones de trabajo.

Cuando charlaban.

En foto.

Se acercó detenidamente, colocó su mano derecha en el muslo de él y lo acarició suavemente.

 _ **"Él tiempo que pasa, lo ves en cámara lenta, cuando en realidad pasa en un segundo."**_

Se acercó a él y puso su mano sobre la de él mientras rogaba que no despertara, chocó débilmente su frente contra la suya.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, solo eran ellos dos.

Eso sentía la chica de ojos negros.

Percibía además el leve rubor que adornaban en sus mejillas.

—Estoy cansada de sentir lo nunca he sentido, de verte y sonreír; De no encontrarte y sentirme decaída. Pero me alegro que sea contigo de quien estoy enamorada, Hinata, me atraes mucho. —Confesó en susurros.

Tuvo unos grandes deseos de besarlo e intentó hacerlo, estaba cerca cuando un remordimiento recayó sobre ella. Él seguía inconsciente, no podía.

Por más que le gustara.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Al fin Satsuki lo confesó _¿Que pasará ahora?_

 _¿Que es lo que en verdad siente Sakumo?_

 _¿Habrá oído Hinata?_

Sigan y comenten eso me ayudaría un montón

(๑•o•๑)

Nuevo cap cada Sábado en wattpad y domingo en fanfiction


	6. CLCSPAP Cap 6: La única que sobra

**Leer la nota al final.** **Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La idea del fic me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capitulo 6**

 _ **"Siempre me he preguntado por que el sol ama tanto a la luna, si sólo en un planeta se podían encontrar, pero ambos no vivían en él."**_

* * *

— _ **Estoy enamorada de tí, Hinata.**_

Y por más deseos que tenia de besarle en los labios no pudo, en cambio se lo dio en su mejilla. Acto seguido y casi titubeando se fue de la enfermería sin dejar de mirarlo.

Después de la clase de física tanto Kira como Shino llegaron corriendo para ver si su amigo había ya despertado.

—¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! —gritaba Kira como si ya lo hubiera perdido mientras que agarrando su camisa lo sacudía despertandolo en el acto.

—Basta, si no esta muerto lo vas a matar... —Advirtió Shino sosteniendo la mano de la castaña.

Hinata balbuceaba en un intento de darle la razón a la chica de lentes de sol.

—Ah, lo siento. —Lo soltó por fin—. Oye, y ¿Satsuki? —preguntó mientras la buscaba a su alrededor en el que no había nadie.

—¿Satsuki? ¿que pasa con ella? —respondió confundido, esperando que el mareo se le pasara.

—Mmm... Qué raro, ella fue a la enfermería después que te enviaran —dijo dudosa, pero al ver la cara de desconcierto de Hinata lo dejó pasar—. ¡Bueno vamos a comer! —Agarró las manos de Hinata y lo sacó de la camilla en donde se encontraba.

Al salir Shino se percato que Hinata no dejaba de tocar su mejilla. La duda la mataba así que preguntó:

—¿Por qué te tocas tanto la mejilla?

—No sé —Rió bajo—, siento cosquillas —volvió a reír.

—Mmm... Ya veo —respondió monótona y siguió su camino.

—Oye, Hinata ¿creciste?, creo que ya me alcanzaste —Comparó Kira juguetona sus estaturas con su mano.

No pudo evitar reír nervioso ante el comentario de Kira, pues aunque se encontraba en la plena adolescencia no sentía ningún cambio en él.

—¿Tú crees? Yo me siento igual —Rasco su mejilla sin saber que contestar.

—Si... ¡Ya sé! —Gritó repentinamente—. Vamos a tu lugar de comida favorito Hinata, tenemos que ir más seguido, ya que, ya casi van a acabarse nuestras clases aquí.

La frase "ya casi acabaran las clases", resonó en su mente, sin poder eludir la tristeza que profesaban esas palabras, pues no sabia que deparaba el futuro y no era como si quisiera saberlo.

Hinata detuvo su paso con desasosiego, Shino y Kira secundaron su accionar extrañadas de su reacción, pero él para no preocuparlas fingió una sonrisa y continuaron caminando.

.

.

.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, cada quien siguió su camino. Hinata aún seguía pensativo, ya van a acabar sus clases de secundaria y tendría que empezar la preparatoria, pero él aún tenia un pendiente.

Itachi, quien minutos antes había comprado materiales para su trabajo de la universidad, lo vio a lo lejos y corrió hasta alcanzarlo.

—¡Hinata! —Lo llamó para que se detuviera.

—¿Uh? ¡I-itachi U-uchiha! —Tartamudeó Hinata del susto que le provocó, jamás en su vida creería que alguien como Itachi le hablara en la calle.

—Puedes llamarme Itachi —Como pudo intentó darle confianza, pero al verlo perdido entre sus pensamientos quiso saber la razón—. ¿En que piensas?

—¿A-ah? No es nada. —Titubeó evitando el tema.

—¿Piensas que ya van a acabarse las clases pero aun te queda un pendiente que no sabes si hacerlo o no? —Hinata abrió lo más que pudo su boca de la impresión, mientras que su rostro se torno rosado. Todo en sí expresaba un "¿Cómo lo sabes?", a lo que Itachi sonrío— Eres muy fácil de leer.

Suspiro rendido, si bien era cierto que era un libro abierto tampoco creía ser tan obvio para que alguien pudiese saber lo que se encontraba en su mente en estos momentos.

Hinata sintió un golpe de sinceridad y se atrevió a confesar algo que tenia guardado durante un tiempo y que ni su hermano -aquel que le contaba todo- sabía:

— Me gusta alguien... —Hubo un silencio ensordecedor— Pero creo que ella a mi no... —Agregó como si se le desgarrara el alma.

Bajo su mirada. Itachi vio esta acción y enseguida se dio cuenta de quien se tratada y regañó a cierta personita en sus adentros.

No era de esas personas que le encantaba entrometerse pero esta situación ameritaba hacerlo.

—Pienso que si te gusta, deberías de correr el riesgo de confesarte, aunque creas saber la respuesta con antelación. —Puso su brazo en los hombros de Hinata incomodandolo. Había entendido, sin embargo se encontraba muy inseguro si hacerlo o retractarse. El pelinegro siguió hablando para dejarlo más en claro— Quien sabe quizás diga que sí. Estas en tu ultimo año, y si no lo dices ahora y no lo dices en este momento, nunca lo harás.

Hinata lo medito un poco, se dio cuenta que tenía razón.

En este momento, en este segundo, debemos de decir lo que sentimos o será muy tarde.

—G-gracias... U-uchi...

—Itachi —Regañó— Me llamo Itachi —Suspiro al oír las disculpas del chico, se acomodó para seguir caminando—. ¿Vas donde mi hermanita?

—A-ah, no. Hoy no tenemos trabajo.

—¡Bien, entonces nos vemos! —Cruzó la calle y fue hacia su casa dejando a Hinata, quien fue por el otro lado.

Itachi no sabia que de quien hablaba el Hyuuga no era la persona que el pensaba.

.

.

.

Satsuki había salido de estar con Naruko y Sakumo, les agradaba estar con ellos dos -cuando Sakumo no se ponía en plan "romantico"- pero por extraño que parezca no podía evitar sentirse incomoda por estar en esa situación, es decir, Naruko quería con Sakumo, pero él quería con ella. A veces se sentía de mal tercio, si Sakumo no hubiese estuviese enamorado de ella, seguro Naruko fuese feliz. Claro, si Sakumo no fuese un perro con las chicas.

Estar enamorada le hace compadecerse de su amiga.

Ahora era más blanda.

Al salir del convini se encuentra con un Hinata cabizbajo. Se acerca a él.

—Parece que te gusta estar aquí —Le dice burlona mientras se sienta a su lado.

—E-eh, N-no. N-no s-soy un v-vago —dijo como pudo negando con sus manos de un lado a otro.

Satsuki sacó la paleta que había comprado en el convini y se la metió en la boca.

—Tartamudeas mucho, no tienes que ponerte nervioso. —Intentó clamar pero parecía que fuese imposible.

—L-lo siento... ¿Por que estas aquí tan tarde? Tus padres se van a preocupar. —Cambió de tema para evitar la tensa escena.

—Lo mismo va para ti.

—Lo menos que haría ella es preocuparse —Soltó pesadamente, Satsuki lo miró preocupada. ¿A que se refería con eso? quería saber la razón pero como si Hinata quisiera evitar que indagara en el tema, lo cambio completamente—. Hoy vi a tu hermano.

—¡Ah! Te dijo algo extraño, ¿no es así? —Se molestó— no hace más que avergonzarme —Enrojeció furiosa.

Carcajeo el chico al oír su comentario comparando con lo que seguro el haría si escuchara un día que su hermano se encontrara con sus amigas.

—No, pero hablamos de cosas que me hicieron pensar, lo siento.

—No tienes que pedir perdón todo el tiempo, la culpa es de mi hermano —Suspiró— ¿Por eso estas tan deprimido? —Lo miro de reojo. Lo había visto un poco cabizbajo a pesar de mostrar una sonrisa.

—No estoy deprimido, es solo que... Ya van a acabar las clases y vamos a pasar por algunos cambios.

—Si, ya va a empezar abril. Las flores de cerezo ya están empezando a florecer. —Comento sin saber a que se refería, pero debía de admitir que esa época le agradaba.

—Quisiera verlas algún día, dicen que sólo están de diez a quince días. No soy de aquí así que no las he logrado ver.

—Aquí solo duran diez días... —Se mueve nerviosa, dudosa de decir lo que estaba pensando. Finalmente se arma de valor—. Deberíamos ir.

El la mira sorprendido.

—Si, quizás deberíamos. —Sonríe mirando hacia el cielo donde estaba a punto de ocultarse el sol— . También hablamos sobre decir lo que sentimos antes de esperar que todo acabe .

—¿Decir lo que sentimos?

Por singular que parezca, esa situación, estar con ella, no le molestaba para nada. La conversación con Itachi le dio valor para declarar lo que tanto deseo decirle.

—Me gusta... —Ambos se miraron a los ojos—. tu amiga, ella me gusta.

Satsuki lo único pido hacer es abrir un poco la boca mientras procesaba sus palabras.

Naruko, a él le gustaba Naruko.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de la chica que le impedía hablar. No sabia como explicarlo, era la primera vez que le pasaba. No supo ni como ni cuando la paleta que tenia en la boca había caído al piso.

Pero Hinata parecía no notar lo mucho que le afecto su declaración.

—Satsuki, la conoces desde hace tiempo ¿No es así? Desde niñas... —Subió nuevamente su mirada hacia el cielo y soltó aire— Es el ultimo año y quizás ya no nos volvamos a ver —Fijó su mirada hacia sus negros ojos, esperando compasión— ¿Puedes ayudarme a confesarme con ella?

Bomba, eso fue lo que sintió en su corazón. Una bomba que rompió todo lo que se había formado desde que lo conoció.

Eran palabras tan significativas para él pero tan dolorosas para ella.

—Claro... —Hablo bajo, no tenia ganas de hablar.

Quería negarse, pero sabia que si lo hacia el iba a sospechar el porqué y ella quería olvidar el asunto.

—¡¿En serio?! —preguntó sorprendido, agarró las manos de Satsuki en agradecimiento— Gracias, me acabas de sacar un peso de encima. —sonríe y segundos después suelta su mano, ella se acomoda—. ¿Y tú Satsuki? No tienes a alguien a quien expresarle tus sentimientos.

¿En serio no sabia? ¿En serio lo ignoraba? ¿Ignoraba el hecho de que ella moría por él, que todo este tiempo ella no había pasado ni un momento en el que él no estuviera en sus pensamientos?

Tenia deseos de gritar, de gritarle que lo quería, que le gustaba pero era una ilusa y este momento lo demostraba como si un cuchillo la apuñalara.

—No, no tengo a nadie. —Cada palabra que dijo la lastimaban pero no podía más.

—Mejor así... —Sonrió triste, pues aún pensaba en la posibilidad de ser rechazado.

—Lo sé...

Llegando a casa Satsuki se encerró en su cuarto ignorando a sus padres e incluso a su hermano, y estando ahí, con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas intentó no cerrarlos para que ninguna rebelde saliera, se recostó en su cálida cama, inhalo y exhaló profundamente hasta que se calmase. Era la primera vez que sentía querer desaparecer.

Ahora sabia que para Hinata ella era la que sobraba.

Volvió a mirar su foto, que aún guardaba en su teléfono y así poder prometerse olvidarle.

No.

No podía dejar de gustarle Hinata, no podía.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _ **¿Que pasará en el siguiente capitulo?**_

 _ **¿Hinata se confesará?**_

 _ **¿Satsuki lo ayudará?**_

Rayos! Hasta me deprimí escribiendo esto :'c espero que le haya gustado, aún falta mucho para la verdadera trama, pero que les pareció?

Agradezco en serio a quienes siguen mi historia. Comenten eso me ayudaría un montón (๑•o•๑)


	7. CLCSPAP Cap 7: Una confesión, desilusión

**Capítulo 7**

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La idea del fic me pertenece.

* * *

 _ **Pienso que todos tenemos un lado de perversidad en nuestros corazones, pero tenemos la oportunidad de opacar estos rasgos con nobleza, siendo adolescentes somos arrastrados a sensaciones desconocidas que muchas veces nos consumen por dentro, terminando en errores fatales.**_

* * *

 _"Hola, sobre lo de ayer... ¿Podemos hablar?"_

Sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo calmada, se levanto de la cama.

Sabía perfectamente que hablaba de Naruko.

Caminaba de un lado alrededor de su habitación mientras leía este mensaje.

Aún le dolía, ¡claro que le dolía! su diario se lleno de un millón y una maldiciones hechas del puño y letra de la chica. Bueno, si el diario era para expresar sus emociones, al menos ahora que le sirviera de algo, al fin y al cabo no se lo iba a mostrar a nadie.

Se detuvo y suspiró lenta y pesadamente.

Lo había decidido, lo ayudaría.

De todas maneras, Naruko ya tiene a alguien, el rechazo era inminente. Y quizás fuese eso algo cruel, pero no le importaba.

Él debe de sentir lo que ella siente en estos momentos.

Salió de su casa con Naruko, quien la esperaba en la entrada con notoria saña. Su amiga la veía algo extraña ese día, la miraba como si quisiese decirle algo pero no le decía nada y permanecía callada.

¿Había hecho algo?

—¿Te pasa algo, Satsuki? Estas más seria de lo normal. —No pudo evitar preguntar ante la atmósfera tan extraña.

—¡Hmmp! No es nada. —Se limitó a responder.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al salón, ahí recibieron las clases normales en las cuales Satsuki no se concentraba ya que no dejaba de ver de reojo a Hinata.

El mordía su lápiz mientras miraba su cuaderno y de reojo veía al profesor.

Ante esta acción que la enternecía hizo que a medida que pasaba el tiempo comenzara a sentir más y más remordimiento por lo que planeaba hacer.

Una vez terminada la primera hora, ella iba a salir con Naruko, pero la voz que empezaba a sonarse ronca conforme pasaban los días de Hinata, la llamaba:

—S-Satsuki, ¿Podemos hablar? —Preguntó agarrando suavemente de su brazo.

Lo dudó por un instante.

No quería hablar con él, pero tampoco podía negarle la ayuda, al final de todo, ese sentimiento de querer sacarlo a gritos, lo conocía.

Pero ella no iba a ser quien iba a sufrir un rechazo, eso era quizás lo que la detenía.

—Claro... Ven conmigo. —respondió después de pensarlo un poco para sorpresa de los demás y de Naruko.

Esperó que este la soltara y lo guió a un lugar donde no había nadie, para así quitarle los nervios que tenia en estos momentos por hablarle en frente de todos sus compañeros.

Se colocó en la sombra de un árbol y se apoyo en el, cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos mientras esperaba que le empezara a hablar. Al no oír nada de Hinata hizo una seña para que le entienda.

—A-ah... E-es que... Q-quería h-hablar sobre lo que dijimos a-ayer —Alcanzó a decirle apenas entendió su señal.

—¿Sobre confesarte? Dilo con todas las palabras, ¿Qué quieres que te diga? —cuestionó dura mientras abría un ojo para verlo.

—Y-yo sólo quería que me dijeras, como le gustaría a Naruko que alguien se le c-confiese —dijo, primero habló normal pero a medida que continuaba bajaba la voz hasta el punto que se le hacia casi inaudible para Satsuki oír.

—¿Y ya? No puedes descifrarlo por ti mismo, ella es demasiado fácil de leer. —Abrió los ojos desafiante lo que hizo temblar a Hinata.

—Q-quiero hacerlo e-especial. —Bajo la cabeza, sus mejilla se coloraron y sostuvo sus manos para sentirse seguro. Satsuki sólo observaba sus acciones.

Rechistó.

— ¿Que tiene ella? No lo entiendo... —No lo pensó al decirlo, más bien lo pensó en voz alta. Abrió sus ojos como plato por su estupidez.

—Naruko es alguien alegre... No piensa en ella misma para pensar en los demás, es especial. Con sólo su presencia puede alegrarte el día. El camino que te guía, es el camino que te hace querer seguir. Es el sol de cualquier persona. —respondió para sorpresa de Satsuki de manera seria y decidida.

Sonaba de verdad enamorado, si tan sólo esas palabras fueran para ella. En momentos como estos envidiaba a Naruko.

Hinata describía a la persona de la cual el estaba enamorado.

Alguien diferente a ella.

Naruko y ella eran tan diferentes.

Naruko era el sol y Satsuki era la luna.

Y Hinata prefería el sol.

Iba a recomendarle que se confesara en frente de todos, pero Hinata no tenía ni idea de como terminaría todo eso, final que ella ya sabia como seria. Sin embargo, el chico no tenia la culpa de nada, era alguien inocente. No, el no se merecía eso.

—Naruko... —Aclaró su voz— Hoy al finalizar las clases permanece en su casillero para ordenar su desorden. Ahí puedes confesarte, solo dile lo que sientes. Ella hasta las cosas más simples las aprecia, así es ella. —Bajo su mirada para no ver la cara de felicidad de Hinata, sin embargo, no se esperaba el abrazo que el chico le dio, estaba a punto de corresponder su abrazo pero ya la había apartado y en movimientos torpes se alejo de ella.

Ella levantó la mirada y miró al cielo siendo acompañada por el sonido de las aves que pasaban por ese lugar.

—Un sol ¿uh?

Salió de ahí y fue donde Naruko, quien la esperaba.

—¿Por qué Hinata quería hablar contigo? Me estas engañando ¿no es así? —Le apuntó con el tenedor pues estaba comiendo.

—Sólo necesitaba mi ayuda. —dijo mientras sacaba su bentou de la mochila.

—Te has vuelto muy blanda, Satsuki.

—¿Tu crees? —Contestó sin ganas y comenzó a picar su comida— Deja de verme así —Apartó la cara de Naruko quien la miraba entrecerrando los ojos, lo que la incomodaba.

.

.

.

Después de las clases Hinata ya estaba preparado para declararse. Bueno, la verdad no lo estaba para nada, pero estaba decidido a que el día de hoy lo iba a hacer, porque se conocía y si no lo hacia hoy, nunca lo haría.

Terminando de darse una automotivación, fue hacia los casilleros, donde la Uchiha minutos antes le había dicho que estaría la rubia.

Efectivamente ahí estaba.

Estaba con Iruka quien la regañaba para que ordenara los casilleros, mientras que ella se quejaba.

Se escondió en detrás de unos casilleros para que no lo vieran y sacó de su bolsa del pantalón un collar que quería darle, tenia un espiral rosa que le hacia honor a la inspiración de su nombre: Un naruto.

Sonrió esperando que esto le sacara una sonrisa pues era lo que a él tanto le gustaba de terminar la divertida discusión de Naruko e Iruka, él se acercó controlando sus nervios.

—Na-Naruko... —Fue traicionado y se regañó internamente, comenzó a sentir sus mejillas las calientes lo que significaba sólo una cosa para él: Nuevamente se había puesto rojo.

—Uh, Hinata ¿Que pasa?, ¿De que quiere hablar conmigo? —dijo sonriente, lo miraba de reojo ya que estaba ocupada ordenando sus cosas.

—Q-quiero d-decirte a-algo.

Él era el colmo, ni siquiera en esa situación podía controlarse, pero no se detuvo. No, ahora no se podía acobardar.

—Al grano, Hinata —Lo miró incomoda, el que estuviera así no le agradaba.

—¡Me gustas! —Por fin lo dijo, precipitadamente pero lo dijo, aunque Naruko no le había entendido tanto.

La rubia abrió los ojos, escuchó lo que le había dicho pero no podía creerlo.

—¿Que yo qué? —Pidió que lo repitiera, esto le provocó una risa nerviosa.

—Me gustas, siempre lo he hecho... —Lo dice, esta vez lenta y audiblemente para Naruko. Ya no se podía retractar.

Tocó el collar que le había comprado especialmente para ella, lo iba a sacar para darselo, pero una risa lo detuvo.

Naruko se reía cual chiste le fuese contado. Hinata permanecía de piedra.

—Lo siento, Hinata —contestó en lo que podía—. Pero no me gustas —siguió riendo— No me gustan los... ¿Como lo digo? Afeminados, sí, afeminados.

Dejo de reír y al ver que ya había terminado su casillero se despidió de él. Pero el chico continuaba sin mover un musculo.

Sus lágrimas fueron demasiado rebeldes para él, y salieron sin compasión. Pero agradeció haber aguantado hasta después de haberse ido Naruko.

El collar se deslizo de sus manos y cayó hacia el suelo del pasillo.

Satsuki quien estaba escondida, presenció esa escena. Y aunque una rabia se le apareció a ella, una sonrisa ladina se le asomaba en su boca.

No lo podía evitar pues fue rechazado.

Él sólo era para ella.

Quería acercarse a él pero ya no estaba.

A partir de entonces las cosas iban a cambiar para los dos.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _ **¿Que pasará con Hinata?**_

 _ **¿Actuó bien Naruko?**_

 _ **¿Satsuki se confesará con Hinata después de esto?**_

Hola ¿que tal? Sólo queria comentar sobre la frase que aparece al principio pues es lo que explica al capitulo. Me niego a creer que existe el amigo que ama demasiado a alguien y hace hasta lo imposible para que este con alguien más, en mi caso ya me hubiera alejado para no sufrir xd Así que dí este giro: Una Naruko que no piensa en lo que dice, una Satsuki a la que le valen los sentimientos que no sean los suyos, y un Hinata inocente de la situación. Y esto salio, pronto saldrá la escena que todos desean :3

Agradezco a quienes leen mi historia, por ti es que sigo publicando TvT

* * *

Fran. sanchez: pues no tan pobrecita, aqui nadie es perfecto, todos contribuyen su grano de arena al drama. Hahah no te preocupes por confundirte ya lo sabras... chan chan! xD Gracias, espero que te guste este aunque más bien va a hacer enojar xD ya casi falta para la escena más esperada :')

mero: muchas gracias por eso, me alegra que pienses eso de mi fic, espero que te guste este aunque en lugar de triste te hará enojar un poco (bueno a mi me hizo enojar xd) :) ya casi falta para la escena más esperada :D

Sigan dando review y follows, eso me ayudaria :)


	8. CLCSPAP Cap 8: ¿Una amistad rota?

**Capítulo 8: Una amistad rota.**

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La idea del fic me pertenece.

* * *

Volvió a dar otras vueltas por su habitación, tanto que sentía que provocaría un hoyo de tanto caminar en el mismo lugar.

Estaba en la incertidumbre de hablarle o no hacerlo, y es que Hinata ya había faltado una semana y no daba rastros de vida. Le preocupaba sobre todo la manera en la cual desapareció.

Abrió la tapa del celular decidida para llamarlo pero se detuvo, no eran tan amigos como para que ella le hablara.

No sabia que hacer.

En la escuela, sentada en su asiento, volvió a mirar el asiente vacío de Hinata. Suspiró, lo estaba pensando demasiado.

Pasaron por su mente tanto Kira como Shino y la idea de indagar sobre que había pasado ¿Y si ellas sabían de él? Pero claro, ella tendrían que preguntarles y seguramente ellas le harían una serie de preguntas molestas. Lo descartó entonces.

—Satsuki ¿Que haces? Vamos a comprar el almuerzo.

La voz de su amiga la obligó a levantarse y a salir del salón.

Naruko últimamente la estaba viendo decaída, un poco desanimada. A pesar de ser la chica una persona seria, se podía dar cuenta cuando era ella y cuando no. Sin embargo no sabía que hacer, no conocía ni el problema, ni siquiera sabia ella tiene algo que ver.

Estaba preocupada.

—Satsuki, si tienes algo que decir sólo dilo. Guardarte las cosas te hace daño. —Aconsejó la rubia mientras colocaba el dinero en la maquina expendedora de la escuela para sacar un jugo y así almorzar a gusto.

Satsuki movió su cabeza negando que algo le sucedía. No quería agrandar el asunto y estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez debería rendirse.

.

.

.

Terminando de comer se comenzó a oír un alboroto, más que todo por parte de las chicas de su clases que estaban afuera. A Satsuki le interesaba saber de que se trataba pero decidió no ir, no le gustaba cotillear, al contrario de sus compañeras y Naruko quien apenas entender que se trataba de un chisme, salió corriendo a averiguar.

Chasqueó la lengua.

No tenia arreglo.

A lo lejos escuchó un nombre que hizo que sus oídos estuvieran atentos.

—Hinata ¿Eres tú? —decían.

No lo podía creer hasta que entró al salón y sus ojos comprobaron los cuchicheos de las chicas. Era él, pero había un detalle que era imposible ignorar.

Dicen que un corazón roto cambia a las personas y vaya que eso le ocurrió a Hinata.

Con moretones en la cara, una bandita cubría sus labios rosados y unos guantes que intentaban tapar las vendas de sus manos, demostraban la verdad de esa frase.

Él paso directamente a sentarse, mientras que Kiba y Shino se veían impresionadas, acto seguido caminaron hacia él y alcanzó a oír la bomba de preguntas precipitadas que le hacían.

Al parecer ni ellas sabían porqué había desaparecido, ni el porqué de sus heridas, ¿Se habrá metido en una pelea? Este no es el Hinata tímido y reservado que conocía.

Estaba decida iba a hablar con él apenas terminaran las clases.

.

.

.

Las clases pasaron realmente lentas para ella, estaba ansiosa por hablarle y por saber que le sucedía. Miró donde estaba y sus ojos cruzaron con los de él, entonces el chico sonrió para ella, pero Satsuki sabia bien que era una sonrisa falsa.

Ella podía reconocer cual era la verdadera sonrisa de Hinata, esa sonrisa que admiraba... esa sonrisa que mostraba cuando hablaba de Naruko. Movió su cabeza para quitarse ese mal pensamiento que se le había cruzado.

Volvió a recordar la manera algo cruel que la tonta de Naruko había rechazado. Fue demasiado honesta, debio de tener un poco de tacto. Es cierto que ella había rechazado a más de un chico de manera cínica, pero, Hinata era Hinata.

Aunque bien era cierto que Naruko era sólo Naruko.

Sin embargo, Hinata ya no era él mismo.

Terminaron las clases y tuvo un arranque de cobardía de su parte, pero negarse ya no era opción.

Hinata se levantó de su asiento y junto a Shino salían del salón, Kiba iba detrás de ellos.

Satsuki estaba a punto de llamarlo, cuando estaban en frente, pero la voz de Naruko se le adelantó.

Él bajo la cabeza, paso de largo y siguió su camino.

Tanto Naruko como Satsuki estaban estupefactas por lo ocurrido, pero no dijeron nada.

Naruko le pidió a Satsuki que le haga compañía en los casilleros, ya que ella tenia que limpiar el suyo si no Iruka la iba a castigar, otra vez.

—¿Que le pasa a Hinata? ¿Por qué se pone de esa manera? Se le subieron los sumos con ese poco de atención que recibió. —Le dijo a Satsuki al llegar a los casilleros, abrió bruscamente el suyo. Estaba enojada por la actitud de Hinata.— Realmente no lo entiendo...

—¿A que te refieres? —Cuestionó un poco extrañada de la actitud de su amiga.

—¿Como que a qué me refiero?, él nos ignoró cuando le hablamos, a ti, a mí. —Contestó furiosa.

Al parecer estar tanto tiempo con Sakumo la había cambiado, se figuró la pelinegra.

—¿Qué esperabas después de lo que le hiciste? —Replicó mientras se preguntaba si era en serio lo que ella decía, lo trató mal ¿y esperaba que le siguiera hablando?

Un fuerte sentimiento se le estaba subiendo poco a poco. Y no era precisamente serenidad.

Naruko dejo de mirar su desorden y la volteo a ver, estaba seria como si lo que estuviese diciendo fuese para ella.

—¿De que estas hablando? —Pese a que todo pareciese mentira, ella en realidad no sabia de que hablaba.

—No te hagas, el se te confesó y tu te burlaste. —dijo con tranquilidad a pesar que sentía que estaba a punto de explotar.

—Ah eso... —Resopló como si nada.— Te dijo de eso, ¿qué no era una broma? —tapó su boca inconsciente al reír como si de una travesura fuese.

No pudo aguantar más su ira y estalló. Agarró la camisa de la chica que había entablado una amistad desde pequeñas y la levantó, haciendo que levitara. Respiró fuertemente deseando que sus deseos asesinos se esfumaran.

Naruko podía jurar que sus ojos ricos en furia se veía rojos del lo enfadada que estaba.

—Él hablaba en serio —Le dijo con voz suave y lenta. Contenía su enojo pero le era imposible contenerlo todo.

—¿Que te pasa Idiota? ¡Estas demente! —Con sus manos intentaba quitar la mano de Satsuki que aun agarraban su camisa. Ella no respondió— ¿Por qué actúas como si el te importara? ¿Acaso te gusta? —Estas últimas preguntas fueron la llave para que las fuertes manos de Satsuki la soltaran.

Cayó al suelo.

Respiró fuerte para recuperar el aire perdido. Satsuki no pronunció ni una palabra, tenia el impulso de decirle que sí, claro que le gustaba Hinata, pero no quería decirlo. No a ella, precisamente ella no.

—"No te des falsas ilusiones", eso me dijiste ¿no es así? ¡Pues eso hice! ¡Le dije que jamás saldría con él, no dejé que se ilusionara! ¡Debería de estar feliz! —Le gritó en medio del desolado pasillo, tiró lo primero que se encontró y luego se fue, no si antes apartarla de su camino.

Satsuki se mantuvo, aun seguía sin decir nada, estaba estática en ese corredor.

.

.

.

Estando en su cuarto estaba acostada en posición fetal. Era la primera discusión fuerte con Naruko después de mucho, jamás pensó que la causa fuese un chico.

Itachi tocó la puerta de su habitación.

—Adelante. —dijo con desgano.

—Lamento el ambiente de la cena de hoy. Nuestro padre y yo estamos en disputa no es nada. —Calmó a la Uchiha, pero no sabia que la causa de que estuviera en otro mundo no fuese esa.

—Uh, ¿Había tensión hoy? —Inquirió decaída, no le había hecho caso a eso.

Itachi la miró preocupado, si no estaba así por la cena, algo debía de pasarle. Seguramente era con ese chico que a ella le gustaba.

—¿Que te trae mal? —Se sentó al lado de ella y la miró a los ojos esperando su respuesta.

—Creo que debería renunciar —respondió luego de pensarlo por un tiempo mirando hacia un punto en blanco.

—¿Renunciar? Es sobre Hinata ¿verdad? —Estas preguntas la hicieron sonrojar a su hermana más no se movió de sus sitio, ni hizo ningún otro movimiento.

—Él esta enamorado de Naruko, de su sonrisa, todo opuesto a mí —Le contestó, su hermano se había armado una película de amor desde que Hinata piso su casa, ya no tenia caso negarle que le gustaba.

—No deberías renunciar por algo así —Sonriò dulcemente.— pero si ya estas decidida, déjame decirte que yo siempre estaré a tu lado. —Choscó su frente con sus dedos suavemente y se levantó del lugar para irse, pero antes de salir del cuarto le dijo:— Ah, por cierto Satsuki. Tu sonrisa es también hermosa.

Cerró su puerta al marcharse. Satsuki sonrió por su cumplido, él podía hacer que su horrible día mejorara.

Vió su teléfono vibrar, lo tomó y leyó en la pantalla el nombre de "Hinata". Levantó la tapa del celular apurada y abrió el mensaje:

"Lamento ignorarte hoy, es solo que... No quería, más bien no podía hablarle a Naruko... Tú me entiendes ¿no?" decía el mensaje.

Satsuki sonrió, tal vez aún le quedan una ultima esperanza.

.

.

.

* * *

Notas:

¿Que creen que le pasará a la amistad de Satsuki y Naruko?

¿Por fin Satsuki tendrá su momento con Hinata?

¿Que ocurrirá en el próximo capitulo?

Antes había escrito que había un poco de Occ. Pero debo de decir que la actitud de Naruko es así por las influencia de este AU :'u

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Algo que se me olvido avisar es que Hinata consiguió el numero de Satsuki a través del chat que había hecho Naruko en el capitulo dos xd perdón.

Este dialogo: "'No te des falsas ilusiones', eso me dijiste ¿no es así? ¡Pues eso hice! ¡Le dije que jamás saldría con él, no dejé que se ilusionara! ¡Debería de estar feliz!" se refiere a lo que le dice Satsuki en el capitulo uno.

* * *

Si les gusta esta historia den review, follow y fav, eso me ayudaría un montón :3

Sé que lo vengo diciendo hace tiempo, pero esta vez sí, el siguiente capitulo pasará la escena que algunos esperan xd


	9. CLCSPAP Cap 9: Algo se rompió

**Capitulo 9: Algo se rompió.**

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La idea del fic me pertenece.

* * *

Estaba a punto Satsuki de entrar en el salón hasta que se encontró con una Naruko muy pensante, por lo que detuvo sus pasos. Ella miraba hacia el suelo, sostenía su mochila con fuerza y cada paso que daba era más pesado que el siguiente. Levantó la cabeza estando frente a frente con Satsuki, un silencio se apoderó del lugar.

—Lo lamento... Por lo de ayer —dijo decaída o más bien apenada volteando hacia otro lado.

—Está bien... Ambas exageramos —Razonó la chica de cabellos negros, a su vez extendía su mano derecha en son de paz esperando ser correspondida.

Naruko sonrió de oreja a oreja al saber que su amiga no le guardaba ningún rencor, corrió hacia ella e ignorando su mano extendida, la abrazó. Se mantuvieron así por un momento hasta que Satsuki la separó.

—Entremos.

—¡Sí! —Levantó sus manos felizmente.

Las clases terminaron siendo como en un día normal, Naruko siendo la payasa del salón, Iruka regañando por cada pacto de idiotez que hacia ella en su boca. Salvo que Hinata no estaba.

Otra vez había faltado.

—¡Ah! Que pesado es ese estúpido de Iruka. —Estiró sus brazos apenas acabaron sus clases.

—¿¡Que dices!? —gritó Iruka quien aún no había salido, jaló las mejillas de Naruko, disfrutando como ella de quejaba.— Sigues siendo la misma niña malcriada desde que te conocí. —Suspiro y cerró sus ojos pensante.— ¡Ah! Se me olvido avisarles sobre Hinata —Pensó en voz alta.

—¿Hinata? ¿Qué pasa con él? —Preguntó Naruko, por la reacción de Iruka parecía algo serio.

—No es nada... —Negó con sus manos.— Es sólo que ya no se va a presentar a clases, únicamente vendrá a los exámenes finales.

Esta noticia impacto a Satsuki, abrió los ojos como platos pero nadie se dio cuenta de su reacción.

—¡Eh! —Expresó alargando la palabra.— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasó?

—Solo puedo decir eso —Sentenció—.

—Entonces yo también puedo faltar hasta...

No pudo terminar de decir esto porque ya Iruka la había golpeado con el libro que tenía en sus manos, ella grito y le sacó la lengua.

Después del show que estaban dando salieron del salón y Satsuki comenzó a sentir como el tiempo pasaba, ya estaban en su último año de secundaria y estaban a punto de empezar la preparatoria.

Era el último mes de clases y no sabía en qué preparatoria iba a estudiar, era muy probable que sus padres quisieran uno de buena reputación.

Suspiró. Seguramente ya no estaría con Hinata y jamás lo volvería a ver. Ni siquiera sabe en donde estaba pensando ir. Era un desastre, su vida es un desastre.

—¿En qué piensas? ¿Hola? —Sacudió su mano para traerla de nuevo a la tierra.

Esto la sacó de los pensamientos a la Uchiha, se miraron por unos segundos y negó con su cabeza.

—No es nada... Es sólo que... ¿Ya sabes a donde irás al salir de aquí?

—Uh... Pues a casa.

—Hablo de salir de la secundaria, Idiota.

—No lo sé... Aún no lo he pensado. —Se encogió de hombros.

Esto la aturdió, pero era de esperarse, Naruko veía su futuro como un miope ve a lo lejos.

—¡Oh! Lo había olvidado —Satsuki sólo la observó, no sabía a qué se refería.— ¡La fiesta que va a organizar nuestra clase! —Gritó desesperada— Aún no he invitado a Sakumo. —Colocó sus manos en su cabeza regañándose a sí misma y salió corriendo como si de un loco se tratase.

Se le había olvidado, la clase había organizado una fiesta como despedida de la secundaria. Resoplo, para la morena esto no le importa, pero pensó en Hinata y como seria estar con él, esto le hizo sonreír de medio lado, la idea no le molestaba pero sabía perfectamente que eso no iba a pasar.

.

.

.

.

En casa, acostada en su cama el teléfono iluminaba su cara, ella borraba y volvía a teclear una y otra vez. Se acomodó apoyándose en la pared, hasta que tomó valor y le escribió:

"¿Es cierto que sólo iras a los exámenes?"

Dejó su celular en la cama esperando que contestara, para su sorpresa este no tardó en responder y su teléfono empezó a sonar en respuesta por el mensaje recibido.

"¿Te lo dijeron Kiba y Shino? Si, sólo iré a los exámenes, lo siento por no decirte nada. Todo fue precipitado."

Satsuki sonrió levemente, él no había cambiado del todo, seguía disculpándose por cada pequeña cosa.

"¿Irás a la fiesta?"

Terminando de escribir esto se arrepintió de hacerlo, parecía una invitación que le estaba haciendo, movió apresuradamente sus dedos pero sin querer apretó el botón de enviar.

Estaba a punto de tirar el celular por darle enviar cuando iba a borrarlo, pero la respuesta de Hinata fue rápida y la curiosidad de Satsuki era mucha.

"No, no iré."

Esto la entristeció y escribió lo primero que pensó.

"Quería hablar contigo..."

Está bien, estar con Naruko la había afectado mucho, tanto que le ha pegado su lado impulsivo o idiota. Esta vez ya no iba a tirar el celular, se iba a tirar un tiro por su estupidez, pero el Hyuuga interrumpió su suicidio.

"¿Quieres que hablemos en la fiesta? Puedo hacerme un tiempo... Claro, si quieres."

Nunca escribió tan rápido en su vida, cerró su teléfono y lo puso en sus labios, estaba feliz porque estaría con él y aunque su antiguo yo la estuviera regañando por mostrarse tan desesperada, esto no le importó, la imagen de estar él con ella en esa fiesta le borró cualquier otro pensamiento.

.

.

.

No había día que no pensara en la fiesta. Pasaron los días hasta llegar ese que tanto esperaba. Ese día Naruko le había insistido que debía de llevar un lindo vestido, a la chica no le interesaba ya que no quería ir precisamente por la fiesta, sino más bien por un chico en especial. Pero no le quedo de otra que eligir uno de los vestidos que Naruko le había escogido, eran dos opciones, pero eligió la más simple, la menos llamativa, la que menos era del gusto de Naruko.

En el salón de baile, Satsuki buscó con la mirada a Hinata.

Nada.

No lo encontraba, la idea de ser plantada rodó por su cabeza, sacudió su cabeza, se estaba armando una película.

Pasó media hora y lo que temía se estaba volviendo realidad, Hinata no estaba.

Estaba al lado del ponche tomando sus penas, decidió salir a tomar aire, ver a Naruko bailar la estaba incomodando.

Al salir a la fuente respiro hondo, entonces vio al responsable de sus desvelos. Hinata estaba en la fuente, sentado mirando el agua que reflejaba su rostro perdido. Satsuki se acercó sigilosamente, cruzó lo brazos y habló una vez que él se dio cuenta de su presencia.

—Hablamos sobre vernos pero no mencionamos donde. —Rió por lo bajo.

—Tienes razón. —Sonrió al verla, estaba hermosa.— Soy un tonto.

—Lo eres. —Se sentó a su lado apenas él le cedió el espacio.— ¿Por qué no llegabas a clases? —Pregunto mirando hacia el frente.

—Soy un tonto.

—Eso ya no dijiste. —Giró hacia él pero él seguía mirando en frente.

—Lo soy. —Sentenció, incomodando el ambiente.

—¿De qué hablas? —Exigió explicación.— No llegabas a clases y ahora apenas te apareces, acaso sabes a que preparatoria ir...

—No lo sé. —La interrumpió.— Seguramente a una que mi madre quiera, a la mejor del país. La escuela Konoha quizás. Como sea, nadie me va a extrañar.

Hinata estaba extraño, eso era indiscutible, emanaba una melancolía. Lo que sea que le estuviese pasando, era malo, ella quería darle su apoyo pero para ser sincera no sabía cómo darla, jamás se había interesado en la vida de los demás, era inexperta en esto.

—Eso no es...

—¡Por Dios, mírame! —Volvió a interrumpirla acercándose hacia ella, la chica pudo sentir su voz temblorosa combinada con unos brillosos ojos.— Soy lamentable —Chasqueó la lengua.— Soy un enclenque, ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso cuando todos del salón ya lo han dado.

Hinata no era el mismo, esta conversación lo confirmó; Él era dulce, amable y con facilidad se sonrojaba mientras que ahora era frio, tosco, pero sabía bien que lo había cambiado, Naruko. Desde ese día ya no fue el mismo, ignora si fue el rechazo o la manera en que se burló de él pero sabía que ella fue la razón.

Pero no ignoró su queja, el que dijera que no ha dado su primer beso fue casi una invitación para ella, no dudaría, no más.

Hinata le gustaba, le encantaba así como a los tomates.

Así que se acercó a sus labios y los unió con los suyos, fue un choque, algo torpe y se iba a separar al darse cuenta lo horrible de su beso, pero la mano de Hinata impidió que se alejara, el colocó sus manos sosteniendo el suave rostro de ella para profundizarlo más, para que no se vaya.

Él movió sus labios y ella lo siguió, ambos eran principiantes en esto pero parecía que la experiencia la conseguían a medida que pasaban los segundos. No se separaban, se seguían besando e iban a profundizarlo más pero Satsuki suplicaba aire y entonces se separaron.

Se miraron a los ojos y volvieron a besarse, esta vez ella enrolló sus brazos en su cuello para no dejarlo ir mientras que él acariciaba su espalda.

No todo dura para siempre y la voz de Itachi los había asustado. Se le había pasado por completo que ella lo había llamado para irse cuando cansó de esperar a Hinata.

Ambos se separaron y juntaron sus frentes.

—Espera aquí. —Le dijo apenas recuperó el aliento.

Él solo asintió.

Corrió hacia donde su hermano, agradecía que él no podía verlos ya que un arbusto los cubría por completo.

Hinata continuaba extasiado, en otro mundo. Se apoyó en sus manos y miró la luna esperando a Satsuki, pero volvió a ser interrumpido pero esta vez fue por una llamada.

Contestó, escuchó la voz del origen de sus problemas, poco a poco una ira comenzó a gobernarlo. Al terminar la llamada se movió de un lado a otro y en un arranque de vesania, aventó el teléfono y se fue del lugar.

Satsuki regresó pero el ya no estaba.

Algo dentro de ella se rompió.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 ** _¿Quieres saber que fue lo que en verdad le pasó a Hinata?_** _No te pierdas el siguiente._

Por favor sigan y comenten eso me ayudaría un montón y si les gusto agradecería que lo compartieran :')

El dibujo que muestra el vestido usado por Satsuki en la fiesta: . /e861021e88a71c8f30bb7f606b41d726/tumblr_opjhdwmfcC1ud5wj2o1_


	10. CLCSPAP Cap 10: Jamás lo harás

**Capítulo 10: Jamás lo harás.**

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La idea del fic me pertenece.

 **Vean la nota al final**

* * *

.

.

.

Eran las vacaciones antes del inicio de clases y Satsuki desconocía lo que le había ocurrido a Hinata, habían acabado las clases, no tenía ni idea de cómo comunicarse con él, pues no contestaba sus mensajes. Estaba triste, luchaba para que nadie notara su estado, pero a veces sentía que no podía más.

Se sentó en el escritorio de su habitación para guardar un libro que intentaba leer pero sus pensamientos rondaban alrededor de una sola persona. Revisó sus cosas y en un cajón se fijó en su diario. Llevaba tiempo de no abrirlo, un poco después de que Hinata empezara a faltar a clases. Lo agarró y lo abrió, lista para escribir.

 _"Falta poco para iniciar la preparatoria, aún no sé a cuál decidirme. Estoy segura que a mis padres no les importará a cual me vaya, pero sé que querrán a una que sus amistades les agrade._

 _Yo sólo quiero estar con él, pero no puedo decírselo a nadie, sólo escribiendo aquí me siento otra persona, una que puede expresar lo que siente._

 _'Soy un tonto' ¿Eso dijiste? Pues yo quiero estar con ese tonto debilucho."_

Dejó el lápiz, estiró sus brazos y se relajó como pudo, levanto su rostro hacia el cielo con desolación.

Decidió salir con Naruko y Sakumo al parque de diversiones, quería despegar su mente.

—¡Me alegro que vinieras, Satsuki! Subamos a todas las atracciones —Comenzó a saltar alegremente, esos eran de los pocos días en donde se podía divertir a más no poder y el estar con sus mejores amigos era lo mejor.— ¡Te apuesto que yo sí podré subirme a todos los juegos! —Naruko señaló a la chica, le encantaba competir con ella.

Aunque siempre perdía.

—¡Tú no puedes con eso, Naruko! Te mareas muy rápido —Acusó el chico, ella se rascó el rostro nerviosa.

—¡Hmmp! Inténtalo si puedes, yo te sigo —Quiso ignorarla pero su espíritu de competencia no la dejo..

Naruko corrió apenas fue aceptado su desafío empezaron por los más simples pero cuando llegaron a la montaña rusa, Naruko se rindió; No lo dijo, pero el hecho que vomitara en el sombrero de un señor, les dio una idea.

Ambos tenían una gota en la frente al ver esta escena, Sakumo corrió y se disculpó con el señor del sombrero. Naruko caminó lentamente y se recostó en una banca, estaba pálida.

La morena se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, cuando llegó Sakumo regañó a Naruko por lo que hizo. Era una escena típica pero a la vez cómica para Satsuki, pero esto no le impidió perderse en sus pensamientos una vez más.

Recordó el día en que había ayudado al Hyuuga a confesarse, se preguntó porque si sabía la respuesta de Naruko no lo evito, tal vez si eso lo hubiera impedido Hinata no hubiera cambiado o quizás no. Ese día ella tenía dudas en su mente había la posibilidad que Naruko dijera que sí, pues días anteriores ella había dicho que iba a renunciar a Sakumo, pero siempre decía lo mismo y al final no lo hacía ¿Cuál era la diferencia? De igual forma quiso saber si su amor acababa o no.

Pero tenía en claro que si Naruko lo hubiera aceptado ella hubiera renunciado.

Eso debió hacer desde el instante en que se enteró que estaba enamorado de otra.

Entre sus dudas más grandes estaba lo que pasó esa noche en la fiesta de graduación, se cuestionó seriamente si se habría enojado por su atrevimiento, él estaba encismado en su mundo y ella lo besó de sorpresa.

Ese beso jamás lo olvidaría, fue el primero y quizás el ultimo.

—¿Satsuki? —Sakumo rompió la burbuja de pensamientos que tenía en esos momentos— Te decía que ya nos tenemos que ir, la madrina de Naruko llamó y nos amenazó que si no llega en una hora, se las verá con nosotros —Entrecerró sus ojos enojado, porque la rubia seguramente hizo una travesura para que su madrina se enojara.— Pero... ¡¿Qué hiciste Naruko?! —Gritó, puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica y sacudió cuál saco de papas.

—Digamos que alguien puso una salsa extra-picante en la comida favorita de una persona en especial —Una risa nerviosa salió de la boca de Naruko luego de una disculpa.

Satsuki y Sakumo iban a gritarle pero Naruko fue rápida, agarró la mano de ambos y los hizo correr hacia la parada de autobús.

Luego del ajetreado momento con Jiraina, la madrina de Naruko y de la nombrada, en donde le jalaban la oreja, terminando con ambas mordiéndose. Satsuki fue a casa.

Suspiro una vez entró a su habitación, no tenía ni idea cuantas veces lo había hecho ese día, pero estaba cansada. Lo estaba pensando demasiado.

Escribió nuevamente en su diario.

 _"Renuncio."_ luego de escribir esta palabra que no explicaba nada pero que ella entendía perfectamente. Lo hacía, estaba segura que ya no lo vería, pero ya no importaba.

Escuchó su celular que estaba en el mueble de su espejo vibrar, era Naruko quien la llamaba, pesadamente contestó

—¡Estupida! ¿Por qué no me defendiste? Ahora la vieja me va a quitar mi consola. —Reclamó llorando desde el otro lado de la linea en donde la alta mujer de cabello blanco iba y regresaba sacando los juegos.— ¡No, todo menos ese!

Satsuki levanto una ceja confundida, no entendía del todo a lo que se refería.

— Yo no tengo la culpa que hallas hecho ese juego tan infantil.

—¡Ella me quito todo mi dinero para Dios sabe que! —Gritó pero un golpe que se escuchó atreves del teléfono de la azabache la calló abruptamente.

—Voy a colgar me aburre escuchar sus peleas de gatas —Habló cansada, estaba a punto de colgar cuando escucho un estruendo seguido por un silencio.— ¿Qué pasó?

—Será mejor que no preguntes. —Satsuki abrió los ojos confundida pero le hizo caso.— ¿Ya sabes a cual preparatoria ir?

— ¿Uh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Planeas seguirme? No, ni me importa...

—¡¿Aún no sabes a cual ir?! Satsuki debes de decidir ya para que yo sepa a cual ir —dijo pálida si ella no se decidía a tiempo, ya no podrían entrar a una preparatoria buena y eso significaba que su madrina la iba a tratar como una sirvienta por los últimos tres años.

—¿En serio planeas...?

—Como mi rival debemos estar juntas en todo para que yo pueda ganarte en todo lo que amas —Interrumpió, carcajeando después maquiavélicamente, casi se le podían ver unas llamas en sus ojos.

No podía responder ante la estupidez que había escuchado, fingió ignorar esto último.

—Y si te digo que iré a la preparatoria Konoha. —ladeo su sonrisa, sabía que era muy difícil entrar ahí pero realmente le molestaba lo que estaba haciendo Naruko. Ella solo pudo emitió un ¿Qué? muy largo y colgó.

Puso su celular en donde estaba y se acostó en la cama. Reflexionó la conversación de Naruko y se dio cuenta de lo bipolar que fue, había dicho que iba a renunciar y aun así decidió ir donde se supone que Hinata irá. Estaba loca enserio.

Pensándolo bien, cuando Hinata se lo notificó no lo dijo seriamente. Realmente se escuchaba dudoso, así que ella no lo estaba persiguiendo. No, Satsuki no era así, y odiaba lo mucho que había cambiado por un chico que ni le hacía caso, aunque ella ni siquiera le envió una indirecta.

Pero ¿Y el beso? ¿Qué pasó? No lo comprendía, quería saber siquiera la respuesta a eso.

Gritó frustrada con la almohada encima de su cara para así no ser escuchada.

.  
Pasaron los días y la hora de entrar a la preparatoria Konoha había llegado. Caminaba para llegar a su destino, le sorprendió que Naruko no le haya pedido que fuesen juntas y lo más raro es que no le ha llamado. Algo planeaba.

En el salón esperaba que su profesor llegara, sin embargo inconscientemente buscaba al dueño de su corazón, todos vestidos del uniforme de la escuela pero nadie tenía esos ojos que lo caracterizaban.

Él no estaba.

Apoyó su quijada con su mano desilusionada.

—Así que eres la famosa Satsuki del que todos hablan. —Llegó una chica de cabello celeste blancuzco y ojos morados, movió la silla que estaba enfrente de ella para sentarse y tenerla cara a cara con quien la miraba molesta. — Me han dicho que tienes un carácter que deja mucho que desear. —De lejos se entendía que quería provocarla pero ella no iba a acceder.

—Déjala, creo que no quiere hablar —Se acercó una joven de cabello naranja que sorprendió a Satsuki pues era muy alta para alguien de primer año.— Estoy repitiendo así que sé de experiencia propia que no debes preocuparte. —Consoló a la Uchiha pero esto la irrito un poco, pues no pedía su "ayuda".

Chasqueó la lengua.

—Bueno, creo que nos veremos seguido fuera de la escuela, el idiota de Karim seguro querrá acosarte. —Una venita salió de su frente recordando las cosas que ha llegado a hacer él y que ella terminaba siendo culpable por alguna razón.

—Y hablando del rey de Roma... —Karim cómo si hubiese sido llamado apareció, a su alrededor podía jurar ver flores y corazones, observaba a Satsuki recibiendo un flechazo, sonrojado se acercó lentamente a ella. Pero Suiginku -la chica de cabello blanco- pico de su nariz, alejándolo. Karim iba a protestar pero fue asustado por un golpe que había hecho su maestro con el escritorio y que llamó la atención a todos.

—Buenos días, me llamo Orochimaru y soy su encargado en este año, lo lamento por ustedes. —Sonrió diabólicamente sacando su lengua muy parecida a la de una serpiente, que causó un escalofrío para todos los presentes.

.

.

.

Algo no iba bien.

Terminaron sus clases y una vez se despegó de los locos que le habían hablado antes, fue a recorrer sola la escuela. Quería ver la cafetería que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo, camino pues hacia allá, pero unos gritos que ella reconocía bien que eran de fangirls locas la hizo voltear hacia dónde provenía.

Se sorprendió ver a Naruko apartando a estas chicas de un chico que sólo podía ver de espaldas, cuando las alejó por completo ella exhaló pesadamente, le sonrió y escuchó a ambos reírse, acto seguido se abrazaron. Una vez se separaron, Naruko vio a Satsuki que permanecía quieta mirándolos, la llamó alzando los brazos alegremente. Ella se acercó entonces.

—¡No es justo! No quedamos juntas. —La azabache sonrió burlesca.— ¡Pero al menos Sakumo está en mi salón! Sé que muere por mí —Gritó chillona.

—¡Hmmp! —Respondió simplemente, Naruko actuaba de nuevo irritante.

El chico que lo acompañaba -que no se había volteado hasta ahora-, sonrió amablemente acariciando la cabeza de Naruko.

No podía creerlo, verlo le sorprendió tanto. Ya no era solo su actitud la que había cambiado, ahora era su aspecto.

Ya no se veía como un ñoño como ella a veces le decía, pero seguía mostrando un aire de ternura, ese aire que a ella la enamoraba. Estaba alto, corpulento y ya no se peinaba ni se vestía como antes. Naruko se percató de su reacción y sonrió zorrunamente.

—¿Verdad que Hinata está cambiado? Cambió tanto en tan poco tiempo, ahora luce como todo un papi. —Le dio una nalgada a lo que Hinata sólo río nervioso.

—¡Es cierto! —Golpeó su mano empuñada con la palma de la otra.— ¡Hoy en Ichiraku dará un descuento del cincuenta por ciento! —Corrió apresuradamente.

Ambos se quedaron solos, incómodos y sin saber que decir, hasta que el Hyuuga tomó la palabra:

—Así que también entraste a esta escuela. —Rasco su mejilla.

—Era la mejor opción —Cruzó seria sus brazos.

Tenía miedo de recordarle ese momento, sin embargo él quería dejar las cosas claras. Lo que pasó ese día. Bajo la cabeza a lo que Satsuki levanto una ceja pidiendo explicación. El juntó sus manos en suplica.

—Olvidemos lo que pasó, por favor.

Abrió sus labios para responder pero no salía nada, ni una pregunta, ni reclamo, ni una grosería. No podía sacar nada. Y se regañó a sí misma por querer llorar.

—Me deje llevar, lo lamento. —No le había pedido explicación pero Hinata sentía que debía hacerlo.

—Sí, no importa. Igual ya lo había olvidado —No sabía que le dolía más, si la mentira que había dicho o la alegre sonrisa que le dio Hinata ante su respuesta.— Adiós.

Caminó hacia adelante de forma rápida, no queriéndolo ver.

—Adiós, Satsuki. —dijo feliz, se había sacado un gran peso de encima.

Se estaba sintiendo mal y no se había dado cuenta que fue en dirección contraria de donde debería ir llegando hacia su destino inicial, la cafetería. Era grande aceptable, tenía muchas mesas y estaba al aire libre. Vio un árbol y quiso sentarse ahí para calmarse luego de lo que sucedió.

¿Qué más podía suceder?

.

.

.

Hinata camino pensativo, pasaron muchas cosas que quería olvidar pero que no podía hacerlo. Llegó a la cafetería y se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos que tropezó en una banca del lugar y cayó enfrente de una chica. Se moría de vergüenza, no quería verla. Pero una risa agradable de una voz que se le hizo conocida lo hizo levantarse.

—No has cambiado en nada, Hinata. —Sonrió de medio lado, esa situación le hizo romper toda tensión.

Mordió su labio inferior.

—Jamás dije que no hice. —contestó con voz ronca, acostumbrarse a su voz iba a tardar un poco.

De algo estaba segura, no había cambiado. Quizás creció, quizás su voz se hizo más grave, quizás dejo de ser algo tímido pero seguía siendo él.

Aun así, no podía con él. Cuando un Uchiha decía algo era porque eso iba a pasar. Ya había renunciado, no se iba a retractar. Vio el abrazo de Naruko y él, se dio cuenta en el tiempo que estaba reflexionando bajo el árbol que él solo iba a ser de ella.

No, no estaba renunciando, es sólo que... Ya tenía suficiente.

Así debía ser.

Él jamás la verá como algo más.

Pero algo es seguro, a pesar de dejarlo todo no iba a dejar de sufrir y más con una decisión así.

* * *

 **Notas.**

 **Cada suspiro es un beso no dado.**

 ** _¿Nunca han conocido a una pareja que ustedes están seguros que se gustan pero ellos siguen de necios que su amor no es correspondido?_** Pues eso va a pasar aquí xd

Este episodio parece relleno, pero no lo es. Es clave, bueno, en realidad TODOS son claves para el desarrollo de la verdadera trama.

Comenten, sigan y compartan si han llegado hasta aquí, eso me ayudaría mucho.

En el siguiente se viene la explicación sobre lo que le pasó a Hinata y quizás empezará a sentir algo más por ella.

 **Nuevos personajes:**

suigetsu: **suiginku**

karin: **Karim** (es el masculino de karin, raro lo sé)

juugo: **Juugoka**

Jiraiya: **Jiraina**

La razón por la que Satsuki está en otra aula es porque ella está en el "A" (En Japón a los estudiantes, sobre todo en las preparatorias prestigiosas lo evalúan y quienes tienen las calificaciones más altas los colocan en el aula "a" los siguientes en el "B" y así hasta acabarse) mientras que Hinata, Naruko y Sakumo están en el "B". Aunque Hinata es estudioso, bajo por las faltas que tuvo al final de la secundaria.


	11. CLCSPAP Cap 11: ¿Por qué duele?

**Capítulo 11 ¿Por qué me duele?**

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La idea del fic me pertenece.

* * *

.

.

.

Despertó cansado de su cama, foto suavemente sus ojos para despedirse del sueño que no lo dejaba, guardo su pijama en el estante y se fue a duchar. Terminando de asearse, fue directamente a la cocina donde su hermano lo esperaba para comer, como siempre su madre no quería salir de su despacho.

Hinata no podía permanecer totalmente despierto, su madre lo obligó a estar en una de las reuniones que ella tanto iba. Como futuro dueño de la compañía Hyuuga debía estar al tanto de todo, pero seguía siendo apenas un estudiante y no comprendía todo lo que le decían.

—Toma esto, te va a despertar. —Le dio un té su comprensivo hermano menor, lo quería tanto, a veces sentía que era su única familia.

—Gracias. —Sonrió con dulzura, escondiendo su cansancio.— Debo de irme a la escuela y tu también, vamos. —Se levanto y Hanabirou lo siguió.

Ver a su hermano le hizo saber que el no estaba sólo, aunque eso a veces le agotaba, tenia también que cuidarlo. Su madre desde hace un año había cambiado mucho.

Después de la muerte de su padre, regresaron al país donde según tenia entendido ella lo conoció y se enamoraron. Para sorpresa de los dos Hyuugas, ella de un semblante serio y triste -típico de una persona de luto-, se volvió fría, meticulosa, arrogante, tanto con sus empleados como con sus hijos, ya no sonreía como lo hacia antes, ya no era la misma de siempre.

Eso le dolía.

Solo le importaba ganar y para su desgracia, fue él quien lo sufrió, las cosas empeoraron cuando estaba a punto de terminar su ciclo escolar.

Debía ser fuerte, pero no podía evitar sentir un ligero resentimiento hacia su madre.

Estando en el salón, sus ojos se fijaron en la rubia, recordó en el momento en que se confesó y en su rechazo, no niega que le dolió, a decir verdad fue muy cruel con él. Pero todo ya estaba en el pasado.

La rubia de ojos como el mar, se volteó luego de percatarse de su mirada. Se acercó a él y le habló:

—¿En que piensas? —Se sentó al lado suyo.

—Cuando me confesé contigo.

Mentiría si esto no la descolocó, no creía que fuese tan directo. La verdad ni sabia que esos sentimientos confesados aquel día eran reales, habló sin pensar, así era ella.

¿Quien diría que el tímido Hinata comentaría estas cosas tan a la ligera? Continuó charlando para así no dejar un silencio incomodo, pero la verdad no sabia que contestar.

—¿Eso crees? Bueno, supongo que ya no soy el mismo de antes.

—Estas muy cambiado... Has crecido tanto incluso tienes musculo.

—Es por mi madre... —Su expresión se volvió triste y desvío la mirada.— Hizo que tuviera sesiones intensas, se cansó de verme débil.

La mano de Naruko acaricio levemente la suya dándole apoyo. Ella le sonrió maternalmente.

—Nunca te pude preguntar, pero ya que hablas de el pasado. Ese día en la fiesta... ¿Por qué fuiste? Se supone que tu mamá ya no quería que fueras a la escuela...

—Me quería rebelar... Tan siquiera por un momento. —Respondió, omitió el hecho que fue para ver a Satsuki, porque no quería recordar la manera en que fue tan aprovechado para besarla. Le daba vergüenza, ese era su primer beso.

—Pues debo de agradecer tu momento de rebeldía porque así nos volvimos a ver. —Se acercó más a él.— Y así decirte "lo siento".

—Todo esta olvidado —Colocó su mano encima que segundos antes permanecía abajo de la de Naruko y la tomó.

—Oh vaya, hasta coqueto te has vuelto. —dijo melodiosa.— ¿Y tus amigas? ¿Por qué no vinieron ayer?

—Shino se enfermo pero Kira no se inscribió aquí, metió a su perrita en la fiesta de su hermana y destruyó todo. Así que de castigo la metieron a un internado —Deshizo su agarre.

—Uh, esa Kira. Aun no entiendo como sacaba mejores notas que yo. —dijo con recelo.— Shino no ha cambia... —Ver a Sakumo le hizo olvidar lo que iba a decir.— Sakumo... Ha cambiado, al igual que tú.—Miró al suelo.

—Yo lo veo igual.

—Me refiero a su actitud, es mas centrado, mas guapo... —Sus mejillas marcadas con tres rayas, se tornaron rosadas. Hinata solo silenció.—. Él año pasado se comportaba tan amable conmigo, la pasábamos tan bien, aun así, nunca llegamos a algo sólido...

Nuevamente Naruko hablaba de él, debe de estar muy enamorada para seguir viendo lo mejor de Sakumo, a estas alturas se preguntaba si él hubiera estado igual.

Seguramente sí.

—¿Hinata?

Se sobresaltó.

—¡Ah!, ¡sí, claro! —Se distrajo, realmente no sabia que decía..

—¿Es en serio? ¡Gracias Hinata, de verás! —Sonrió alegre para sorpresa de Hinata que no entendía el por qué.— Estoy segura que si hacemos esto Sakumo lo hará.

Esta vez se sorprendió aun más, esto le pasaba por distraerse, debía de decir algo para no vender su alma al diablo.

—¿Qué exactamente es lo que quieres? —Fue lo único que encontró en su mente confundida para que no supiera que no escuchó ninguna palabra.

—No lo sé, cosas como agarrarnos de las manos, así como lo hiciste antes, abrazarnos, estar más juntos.

No podía creer que Naruko se prestara para esto, ella no se prestaría para este tipo de cosas, debe de estar desesperada.

—Naruko, hay veces en que debes de dejar...

—Lo sé, lo se muy bien... —Apretó con fuerza su falda, su voz sonaba entrecortada.— Esto es lo ultimo no te preocupes.

La observó serio, se dio cuenta que lo suyo con Sakumo era serio, ¿Le dolía? Tenia que dolerle, él también estaba enamorado y era de ella, pero no sentía más que lastima. No lo entendía.

Entonces decidió usar ese plan para fin propio.

La abrazó, reiterándose que Sakumo los estuviese viendo. Naruko, que antes ocultaba su rostro con sus manos agradeció por lo bajo sin despegarse de él.

Hinata levantó su rostro y miró fijamente a Sakumo, quien entrecerraba los ojos. Sonrió de medio lado, estaba funcionando.

Al llegar Kakana por fin al salón ambos se separaron y recibieron la clase. Hinata por su parte miraba hacia la ventana arrepintiendo enseguida lo que acababa de hacer.

Y así pasaron los días, en donde ambos demostraban su afecto, más no llegaban hasta los besos, Naruko estaba dispuesta a esto pero Hinata le daba un paro.

¿Por qué? Él no lo sabía. Antes hubiera deseado esto, pero ahora no tanto, se justificaba que la razón era porque estaba fingiendo, que todo era falso, pero a veces se ponía a pensar si en realidad siguiera enamorado de ella hubiera sentido una ligera presión en el pecho.

Todo estaba dicho, este experimento le hizo razonar; Él ya no la veía con los mismos ojos, ella ahora solo era una amiga.

Comenzaron los rumores que ellos dos salían, para Hinata esto fue lo mejor, no quería que nadie se ilusionara con él, como decía Naruko que lo hacían.

De todas maneras, él ya no estaba dispuesto a volver a enamorarse.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria Konoha cuando la voz de Naruko le hizo voltear hacia donde se encontraba. Junto a ella estaban Sakumo y Satsuki.

Sonrió el ver que ellos seguían juntos a pesar que Satsuki estaba en otro salón, le enterneció, se acercó a ellos y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Naruko.

Notó como Satsuki se sobresaltó ante su acción.

—Estamos planeando ir a un parque ¿Quieres ir? —dijo con la sonrisa que la caracterizaba que sólo ella daba.— Seria mañana en la tarde.

Estaba a punto de aceptar pero recordó que ya había quedado con Shino.

—No, no puedo, ya quede con Shino.

—Bueno, ni modo en otra ocasión será. —dijo precipitado Sakumo.

Desde que llegó él, estuvo serio, estaba casi seguro que eran celos, así que no respondió y empezó a alejarse de ellos.

—¡Espera! —Besó su mejilla apenas dijo esto.— Nos vemos más tarde.

Hinata sabía que lo hacia por el pelirosado, así tendía a fijarse en sus reacciones para así informarle a su amiga. Sin embargo esta vez no lo hizo, miró a Satsuki, miró como bajaba su cabeza y apretaba las reatas de su mochila, sintió cómo desprendía tristeza.

—¿Te pasa algo Satsuki? —Preguntó Sakumo una vez la vio.

—No, no es nada. —Paresia que sólo Hinata se dio cuenta que había aclarado su garganta antes de responder.— Me tengo que ir.

Y se fue.

Hinata estaba estático mientras se preguntaba:

¿Por qué le dolía tanto el pecho?

* * *

 **Nota:**

A partir de ahora lo verán desde la perspectiva de Hinata ¿Que les pareció?

* * *

Kakashi: **Kakana**  
Hanabi: **Hanabirou**


	12. CLCSPAP Cap 12: Miradas

**Capítulo 12: Miradas.**

* * *

 _"Así soy yo, tiendo a fijarme en las cosas más pequeñas, en esos detalles que nadie se toma su tiempo para observar mejor. Es por eso que me fijé en Naruko a pesar que eras tú quien alumbraba más. Creo que ese fue mi mayor error."_

El suceso anterior le hizo querer buscarla y preguntarle el por qué estaba tan extraña. Naruko le había dicho que la conocía y que siempre actuaba de esa manera tan de pocos amigos, sin embargo Hinata también la conocía y sabía que no estaba bien del todo.

El sentimiento que le fue provocado anteriormente sólo lo relacionó por preocupación, y ¿cómo no? sí ella se había convertido en alguien muy importante para él.

Estaba cabizbaja, fuera de sí, sonrojada y con las cejas curvadas, apretaba las reatas de su mochila, dejaba caer sus mechones negros en su rostro -cosa que ella odiaba-, algo andaba mal, le dolía verla así.

Pero la preparatoria era grande, ya había visitado los lugares que ella frecuentaba sin embargo, no aparecía.

Suspiró, era hora de darse un descanso, seguramente se había ido y él como idiota buscándola. Se recostó en un árbol bastante viejo atrás del aula de música y cerró sus ojos.

El ruido más la vibración de su celular -que para él sólo significaba un aviso de un mensaje- interrumpió su momento de relajación.

Leyó cada palabra y en cada palabra surgía una fuerza en sus manos que advertían romper su teléfono pero se tenía que controlar, respiraba profundamente cada exhalación más profunda que la siguiente.

Simplemente quería vivir una vida normal.

El mensaje era de su madre.

Otra vez hablaba por sobre él, otra vez tenía que hacer lo que ella quisiera.

No lo aguantó más y el objeto que aún tenía en sus manos fue tirado hacia la pared y despedazado en frente suyo.

—Debes de nadar en dinero para romper como si nada tu celular. —Escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Satsuki.

No estaba tan lejos, el ruido de una ventana del aula abrirse le permitió ver a una morocha vestida del uniforme conformado por una falda negra y una camisa blanca estilo marinero con un pañuelo rojo en el cuello.

—Así que aquí estabas... Te estaba buscando.

Satsuki se sonrojó.

—¿Y por eso rompes tu teléfono? ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa?

—¿Uh? No... Es por... No es nada —Titubeó cabizbajo.

Lo observó por un momento. Era obvio que ocultaba algo pero también era obvio que no iba a decir nada.

Ella quería saber un poco más de él pero percibía una barrera que se formaba entre ellos dos.

¿Debería preguntar?

—Si no quieres contarme entonces puedes decirme cómo te sientes en estos momentos.

Sorpresiva fue la petición de su amiga, ¿cómo se siente? Sin duda eso era algo que desde hace mucho nadie le había preguntado.

Ahora que se lo preguntaba ¿cómo se siente? Era bastante despectivo consigo mismo.

Pero al buscar la respuesta se dio cuenta que era de papel.

Rio pesado para no romperse.

—Encadenado... o quizás en una montaña rusa que solo pasa bajando, en donde no sé ni cómo, ni cuándo subí.

—Encadenado... Lo mismo dice mi hermano, así se siente con mis padres. —Levantó el rostro haciendo memoria de esas palabras.

—¿En serio?

—Por si no lo sabes mi familia son los dueños de la compañía Uchiha. Y mi hermano al ser el mayor es quien será el próximo dueño.

—Sí, lo sé... Sé muy bien de la empresa de tu familia —Sonrió, a lo que Satsuki se extrañó pues parecía que había algo más en esas palabras pero lo ignoró. Él rasco su nariz nervioso— Es sólo, es por mi madre. —suspiró— creo que tu hermano y yo nos llevaríamos muy bien.

—¿Tú crees? ¿Tus padres también controlan lo que haces? —Estas palabras fueron un botón para que una ráfaga de viento los azotara, ella sostuvo su falda para que no se levantara sin despegar sus ojos con los de Hinata, él no se inmuto a pesar de ser sus cabellos movidos sin embargo esto permitió tener una mejor visión de sus ojos que segundos antes los cubrían, Satsuki creyó ver que estos ojos se habían cristalizado— porque así son con él, casi no lo veo. —Continuó a pesar de su duda de si era real lo que había visto o simplemente era su imaginación.

—Más de lo que imaginas. —Cerró los ojos, estaba harto de hablar de esto. Volvió a sonreír—. ¿Y porque te fuiste hoy tan de repente? me tenías preocupado.

—No soy la única que se va de la nada...

Habló sin pensar pero sentía que debía reprocharlo, quería cuestionar el por qué había sido abandonada.

Tragó en seco, realmente no deseaba saber la respuesta.

—¿Hablas de ese día? tienes razón jamás te explique qué fue lo que pasó, lo que me pasó.

—Te escucho. —Trato de sonar lo menos ansiosa que podía.

—Ya no importa, ese día... Te esperé, claro que lo hice pero en lo que no llegabas... Ocurrieron cosas, por eso me fui. —No podía decirlo, al final no podía, le costaba contarle. Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo— Me llamaron y... me enoje y tiré al suelo el celular, se rompió en pedazos. Por eso no te puede avisar, no te pude llamar, perdí todos los contactos. Estaba a punto de irme cuando vi a Naruko, creo que ella es la única que tiene mi número.

—¿Naruko?

Apretó los puños al oír su nombre, lo que le faltaba a la chica.

—Lo siento tanto —Se inclinó arrepentido—, por desaparecer, por no darte una explicación. Te daría mi numero pero acabó de romper mi celular —rascó su nariz nervioso señalando lo que quedaba del objeto.

Satsuki ante tal comentario rio francamente.

—Ten, te doy el mío —Sacó un lapicero que se encontraba en uno de las mesas del salón, sin embargo ambos no contenían un papel o algo para guardar el dato así que pidió el brazo de Hinata. Se apoyó en él para escribir su número y no caerse, aprovechando el breve contacto en ese momento.

—¡Listo! Más te vale acordarte de mí número o haré que te lo tatúes. —Amenazó, simplemente así era ella.

—Lo haré —Sonrió perdiéndose en sus ojos.

—Naruko, el de ella ¿te lo sabes? —Musitó, a veces era masoquista. Por supuesto que se lo sabía.

—Hoy has venido muy preguntona.

—Es tu novia, ¿no? Todos lo dicen…

—¡Ah, cierto! Los rumores. Te digo un secreto —Se acercó al oído de ella como un niño, y de manera inocente dijo—: No es mi novia —susurró— Sólo fingimos para que Sakumo por fin decida salir con Naruko.

El alma regresó a su cuerpo, un alivio apareció y una preocupación murió.

Sonrió y a Hinata le gusto verla de esta forma.

—¡Alto! Ella aún no ha…

—Ya le dije que esta era la última vez que lo ayudaba, pero creo que está funcionando.

—No creo que lo haga, más bien creo que parece que tiene celos sólo porque Naruko ha estado siempre dispuesta a él, y el que no lo haga ahora lo descoloca.

Él silenció pensativo.

—Sabes, siempre creí que tú terminarías con Sakumo. —Rio ante lo absurdo que sonaba en voz alta.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que no! Apenas lo soporto como amigo menos lo haría si fuéramos algo.

—¿De verdad? Eso es bueno.

—¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? Hasta él se lo planteaba.

—No te veo con alguien como él.

Satsuki quiso preguntar la razón pero no quería arruinar el momento que se había creado donde sus ojos se encontraban, él sonreía y ella no podía evitar sonreír junto a él.

En otra escena Sakumo reflexiona sobre lo que hizo Satsuki, y vuelve a sospechar que ella gusta de Hinata, esto no le gusta.

Hay cosas que no cambian y Sakumo seguía enamorado de ella, de su belleza, le seguía gustando.

Y volvió a ver esa escena, volvió a mirarlos reírse, y también volvió a sentir que se moría, tenía ganas de matar a alguien.

No comprendía como en tan poco tiempo se la hubieran quitado.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _¿Qué les pareció?_

Para que sepan en esta historia todos cometerán errores, es parte de crecer. Pero también es parte de crecer volver a intentarlo.

Lamento si escribo mucho las palabras: "se miraron a los ojos" o cosas similares, pero creo que esta es la mejor descripción para mostrar el cómo se enamoran, "perderse en su mirada" ¿no es así el amor?

Publico antes porque YOLO.

* * *

Corto lo sé xd

Den review, follow y favorito si aun no lo has hecho :3

Hasta la siguiente semana.


	13. CLCSPAP Cap 13: Tu detalle

**Capítulo 13: Tu detalle.**

* * *

.

.

.

La molesta luz que sentía sobre sus ojos no dejaban mantenerlos cerrados, intento esquivarla moviéndose hacia el otro extremo de la cama, pero era inútil, ya había iluminado la habitación por completo.

Eso significaba una cosa.

Ya era tarde.

Con pesor se levantó, llegar temprano era su plan, se regañó mentalmente por falta de compromiso.

Gracias a la gran idea que se le ocurrió a su amiga Naruko de hacer un coffe maid él resulto ser uno de los molestos anfitriones jamás iba a imaginar que lo hubieran elegido a él, precisamente a él que hace un año no era más que el ñoño del salón.

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Escuchó cerca sonar su nuevo celular después de unas semanas de haber destruido el anterior. Con la vista lo buscó, estaba en la mesa de noche. Agarró el teléfono para averiguar quién lo llamaba a esa hora.

Era su madre.

Contestó pesadamente.

—Hola...

—Hijo, quiero que mañana no vayas a la escuela. Tenemos que ir a una reunión, mi accionista más importante te quiere ver por...

—Y para eso me llamas por teléfono, ¿no puedes venir? —Interrumpió a sus demandas, eran tantas que lo llegaban a cansar.

—No estoy en casa, sigo en la oficina.

El silencio se mantuvo por un instante en el cuarto, procesaba las palabras recién escuchadas, seguía siendo un ingenuo ¿cómo podía seguir pensando que ella le iba a importar siquiera avisar que llegaría? No lo hacía si llegaba tarde ¿Cuál era la diferencia?

Ella no mencionó nada después de esto, se dio cuenta que aún mantenía la boca abierta para decir algo, recobró su garganta y respondió:

—Así que es eso. —Se limitó a responder.

Ella colgó sin despedirse. Y él simplemente sostenía el celular.

Necesitaba desesperadamente cambiar el ambiente.

Llamó entonces a Naruko, tenia de excusa disculparse porque llegaría tarde, aunque sabía que lo lamentaría, ella le iba a gritar pero ya que.

Recordó que el día de ayer le había hablado por lo cual se fue a las llamadas recientes, sin embargo se detuvo al ver que debajo de su nombre estaba el de Satsuki.

¿Qué era lo que me estaba sucediendo últimamente con ella? Hace menos de un año podía sentir una conexión agradable pues realmente era una buena amiga, pero últimamente no puedo evitar observarla.

Es que las reacciones que ella mostraba cuando hablaban le eran tan enternecidas.

Sacudió su mano para desvanecer la loca idea.

No la había invitado a su clase para el festival, aun así estaba seguro que ella ya sabría por Naruko.

Pero ¿quién era para invitarla?, ella es muy reservada, dudaba que le gustaría estar en un salón lleno de chicas locas por los pobres que harían de mayordomo.

Miró hacia su armario donde estaba un traje colgado.

Él era uno de esos pobres mayordomos.

Suspiró, ya tenía que irse.

Después de llamar a una furiosa Naruko y de casi quedarse sordo, se dispuse a salir.

.

.

.

Sakumo estaba muy ocupado.

Hinata sabía que el lugar se llenaría, pero pensar que hasta estaban haciendo reservaciones porque ya no cabían era sorprendente. Pudo ver como las chicas se le amontonaban al chico y cómo él no era indiferente, colocaba una mano en la espalda de una de las chicas para pegarla más a ella.

Debía de admitir que si no le cayera mal -por alguna razón en particular- seguramente le pediría un consejo para conquistar.

Ojala Naruko no lo vea.

Entró sigilosamente para que no lo vieran y así vestirse a gusto no obstante Sakumo apareció detrás de él y sin previo aviso mencionó:

—Llegas tarde.

—No me digas —Su sarcasmo fue con desgano, sabía que él lo decía en modo de amenaza ya que le encantaba presenciar sus infortunios, parecía que se le estaba acabando la imaginación para molestarlo.

Él suspiró y río momentos después. Parece que entendió el mensaje que Hinata le trataba de dar.

—¿Viste a Satsuki?

—¿Satsuki? —Apenas lo dijo se preguntó el por qué su respuesta fue tan rápida. Sakumo también lo notó pues cambio su semblante a uno más serio, tenía que pensar en algo para que no lo malinterpretara— ¿No estará con Naruko? ¿Es su amiga, no?

—Tienes razón —Colocó su mano en su mentón— ¿Sabes? Ella va a venir porque yo se lo pedí, quería que me viera vestido de esta manera. Me veo guapo ¿no?

Pareció que me presumía sobre ella, como si pensara que a Hinata le gustaba, cada vez le extrañaba a él su actitud.

—Tan guapo que me enloqueces —Siguió con su sarcasmo, ese que siempre hacia cada vez que estaba cansado de hablar con alguien.

Él arqueo sus cejas. ¿Qué esperaba que respondiera? Cada día se volvía más irritante.

Si pensaba que seguía siendo el mismo idiota con el que él se burlaba se equivocaba.

—¿Eh? ¿Satsuki? —dijo cuando había volteado a ver hacia la entrada, se dispuso a ir no sin antes agregar—. Ah por cierto, vístete que ya casi es tu turno... Rayos, ¿por qué vino con el estúpido de Karim?

Exhaló fuerte una vez se fue. Vaya que es difícil hablar con esa persona tan temperamental.

Aunque esa conversación le hizo darse cuenta de una cosa.

Sakumo solo mencionaba a Satsuki. Ella tenía razón.

No quería que su amiga siga sufriendo por un amor no correspondido, no. Ya lo había sufrido él.

Al terminar de vestirse del traje del que solo podía describir como ridículo se dispusó a agarrar un lápiz y una libreta para empezar a trabajar.

Pero se fijó primero en esas dos chicas, las que más llamaban la atención de toda la escuela, Naruko y Satsuki.

Satsuki parecía estar muy ocupada y acompañada pues había traído a tres compañeros suyos.

Una demasiado alta y musculosa que parecía que hacia boxeo, una albina de ojos morados que veía mucho a otro chico pelirrojo que los acompañaba.

Hinata mostró una sonrisa.

Se acercó a ese tumulto para hablarle a Naruko, cuando ya estaba con ella agarró su brazo y le susurró al oído: "Tenemos que hablar."

Satsuki los miró apenas hizo esto siendo notada por Hinata, desvió entonces sus ojos hacia otra parte.

Naruko solo asintió y lo acompañó hacia donde él le guiaba.

—¿Pasó algo? ¿Por qué quieres que hablemos a solas? —Preguntó curiosa de su rara actitud, Hinata tragó en seco, debía de decirle, era ahora o nunca.

—Esta farsa, quiero la acabemos.

—N-no, no lo entiendo ¿Por qué me dices esto? —musitó, sus labios temblaron ante esto, cruzo sus brazos.

—¿No lo ves? Esto ya es absurdo —Arremetió, era duro lo sabía pero tenía que decirlo—. Ya ha pasado un tiempo y Sakumo no da sus luces, no quiero que sufras...

—Y no lo haré —gritó con una voz entrecortada— Sólo te pido un poco más de tiempo... Junto sus manos en suplica.— Por favor, solo un poco más

—¿Cuánto más? Debes de amarte un poco más —Agarró sus manos las cuales estaban heladas y las besó en consuelo— Lo hago por ti y lo sabes.

—Entonces no lo hagas —Se desprendió de su agarre y se alejó de él pero regresó para cuestionarle—: ¿acaso sabes cuánto tiempo he pasado con este amor?, ¿acaso sabes cuánto lo amo? cuando una chica realmente se enamora, ella no cambiará su mente tan fácilmente. ¡No puede!

—Pero si él no te acepta debes de renunciar, no puedes pasar toda una vida esperando a que él por fin quiera, así no —Pensó dos veces en decir lo siguiente, decidió callar pero al escuchar las suplicas desesperadas de ella para saber cómo lograrlo, le respondió—: Así lo logré contigo, sé que tú puedes...

Al terminar de decirlo se largó del lugar, su rostro revelaba asombro pero también tristeza ante su respuesta, no quería darle culpa pero la verdad era que, según Hinata, él era un claro ejemplo que se puede olvidar a alguien del que te has enamorado con locura.

Pero también estaba consiente que costaba.

Al regresar en la entrada del aula donde faltaba poco para que empezara su turno vio a una amiga de Satsuki, Suigenki meditando sola en el corredor.

—La entrada está abierta —La invitó tomando ya su trabajo Sería mejor que pienses en lo que sea que estés pensando adentro que está más calentito.

—No hace falta, ya entré pero no quiero ver a ese idiota de Karim —Masculló enojada.

—¿El pelirrojo? Es algo coqueto... —Le sonrió pues apenas la conocía pero quería entablar una conversación con ella.

—Es un idiota. No puedo creer que este coqueteando a cuantas tienen falda.

—Tú también tienes una.

Lo volteó a ver, estaba frustrada eso era lo que le comunicaba. Fue ahí cuando cayó en cuenta que quizás ella, tal vez estuviera enamorada...

—¿Te gusta?

—¿D-de que hablas? —Alzó la voz llamando la atención de todos al rededor— Idiota... No sé porque te cuento estas cosas.

Se acercó más a ella para poder decirle secretamente un consejo pues si era capaz de contar estas cosas a alguien que apenas acababa de conocer era seguro que era porque ya no aguantaba más poder guardarse sus sentimientos.

—Díselo —Suigenki manifestó su confusión— si no lo dices ahora será muy tarde —Le enseñó una cálida sonrisa.

—Pero y si…

—Es tu decision dejar que el cuento termine corto y con un final abierto o que continue hasta donde tu quieras, nunca lo sabrás si no lo haces... Te lo digo por experiencia —Apenas logró mantener su sonrisa pues lo suyo termino en una pena pero deseó omitir esto.

Ella se cubrió de seguridad ante las palabras de Hinata siendo él también cubierto de esa seguridad.

—Gracias, nunca creí que los amigos de Satsuki fueran tan buena onda —Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Pero su agradecimiento le fue singular, ¿cómo sabía que era amigo de Satsuki?

—Cómo...

—¿Sabes? Ella te miraba mucho... tanto que podría jurar que a ella le gustas... ¿Y a ti? ¿Te gusta?

Abrió los ojos de par en par, se preguntaba ¿por qué sentía una presión en su pecho?

¿Cuál era el nombre de esto que sentía?

¿Él le gustaba? ¿De que hablaba?

Debe de ser una broma.

—Primero busca a Karim y dile que te gusta y luego busca un oficio que no sea emparejar ¿sí? —Puso su mano sobre su cabeza haciendo que ella volteara a otro lado y fuera a confesarse, ella comenzó a reír diciendo que lo entendía y se fue.

.

.

.

En el salón realizando su turno pensaba en lo que pasó con Suigenki y como después de declararse con Karim, se besaron.

Él también sentía algo por ella.

Se alegró pues al menos algo bueno había pasado el día de hoy.

Ver a ellos dos enamorados le hiso preguntarse si algún día él podría volver a sentir eso.

Se percató cómo Satsuki regresaba y se sentaba en una de las mesas sola pues ya era tarde y estaban a punto de cerrar, alcanzó a apreciar que buscaba a alguien.

Hinata creyó que probablemente era a Naruko, planteándoselo bien no la había visto después de que hablaron.

Sus pies se movieron solos hacia ella, cuando la chica volteó a verlo sonrió levemente, parecía que estaba en una lucha interna.

—¿Buscas a alguien?

—No —musitó, jugando con los arreglos de la mesa.

—¿Ya terminaron con su evento tu clase?

—Sí, fue irritante ver a Karim y Suiginko tan acaramelados. —dijo entredientes odiando la idea de volver a recordarlo.

—Y por eso vienes aquí, ¿para olvidar esos momentos?

—Si —resoplo aliviada que la comprendiera.

Miró sus ojos claros como la luna y él le correspondió de la misma manera, se recostó sobre la mesa, la chica actuó del mismo modo, ambos sonrieron cómplices.

Ella era una de las pocas personas que regocijaban el día de Hinata, guardaba el poder de hacer que olvidara todo lo que le pasaba, y vaya que le hacía bien.

Ella era especial.

Pero que es lo realmente sentía por ella.

Eso era lo que se propuso saber.

Ambos seguían mirándose y él chico acercó su mano hacia la de ella acariciando sus dedos.

Verla así, el gesto que expresaba cada vez que lo veía, le encantaba. Deseo decirle lo bella que se veía con solo estas palabras: "Te ves tan linda"

Ella se alejó con los ojos abiertos.

Rayos.

Esto solo significaba que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Era un idiota.

No había cambiado después de todo.

—Gracias... —susurró volteando hacia el suelo, sacó algo envuelto del bolsillo de su falda— Toma. —Sujetó lo que le ofrecía y trató de abrirlo— No lo abras hasta que me vaya, Naruko me dijo que te gustaba. Si no lo quieres puedes tirarlos. Adiós Se fue sin esperar un adiós de parte suya.

Esperó hasta estar seguro que se había ido para finalmente abrirlo.

Eran rollos de canela.

Sus mejillas se calentaron ante el detalle pues los amaba.

Observó una vez más los rollos de canela. Suspiró. Sabía que estaba rojo de lo apenado que estaba. ¿Cómo se atrevía decir que los podía tirar?

Claro que no lo haría.

Pensó en ella nuevamente.

Entonces supo que sí tuviera que enamorarse de alguien a lo mejor sería de ella.

Sakumo observó esta escena.

Todo estaba claro ahora.

.

.

.

* * *

Notas:

 **¿Que planeará Sakumo?**

Por fin terminaron con la falsa y ahora Hinata quiere saber que es lo que siente con Satsuki ¡Falta poco para el final de la primera parte! (Me extendi un poco xd)

Por favor comenten y si aun no has agregado esta historia ¡siganla y denle favorito! Eso en ayudaría un montón

( • ̀ω•́ )✧

Nos leemos hasta la próxima! Publico antes porque estoy de vacaciones :3


	14. CLCSPAP Cap 14: Inevitable

**Cap 14: Inevitable.**

* * *

Entró al salón, en medio del bullicio se encontró con una solitaria Naruko, supo de antemano la razón y fue a hablar con ella:

—Gracias por lo de ayer, Naruko. Entendí el mensaje —Agradeció con calma, ella lo miró confundida como si no supiera de que hablaba.

—¿De que hablas?

—¿Uh? ¿No le dijiste a Satsuki que me diera algo?

—Después de lo que me dijiste me fui con Inozou a comer ramen, no tenía ganas de estar ahí.

Hinata se desconcertó por lo que dijo, pero se preocupó aun más por su tristeza, debía consolarla.

—Naruko, sobre lo de ayer...

No le permitió decir nada más porque en un gesto de resignación y una sonrisa chica pero significativa me respondió mis dudas.

—Estoy bien, tenias razón. Ya he tenido suficiente. —Soltó sin más.

—Estoy contigo. No lo olvides. —Intentó calmarla, ella cerró los ojos por un momento y luego le contestó con un "Igual yo".

Así se quedaron hasta que el profesor llegó.

En la clase Sakumo movía su lápiz dandole vuelta a través de sus dedos mientras fijaba su vista hacia Hinata.

Furia eso era lo que sentía.

Algo andaba mal con Satsuki, había aceptado ir a visitarlo en su evento así que él le preparó una sorpresa. Pero cuando Hinata se había ido con Naruko, ella deseo irse y no pudo mostrarle lo que le había preparado. No era un idiota, sabía la razón.

Él era la razón.

Todo cuadraba.

Tenía que pensar en un plan antes que pasara algo que no quisiera.

Mordió fuertemente su lápiz hasta el punto de romperlo, luego lo escupió.

.

.

.

Pasaron unas semanas, Sakumo ya tenía la idea, sólo faltaba detallarla.

Pero ya no poseía más tiempo, todos en el salón ya hablaban de su fiesta así que tenía que improvisar y esperar que todo siga su curso.

Sólo hay que esperar un poco más.

Esta vez haría todo lo posible para que Satsuki sea por fin suya.

A lo lejos miró una silueta inconfundible.

"Hora del plan" pensó poseído de su propia justicia con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

—¡Hinata! —Llamó con fijada felicidad.

El chico volteó a ver a quien le llamaba, al darse cuenta que era Sakumo, se detiene y corresponde su sonrisa sólo que la suya era más nerviosa y pequeñas gotas de sudor caían en su rostro al estar extrañado.

—¿Pasa algo? —Estaba confundido, después de un tiempo que lo había ignorado, ¿de repente llegaba y le hablaba como si nada? Sin duda tramaba algo.

—¿Haz oído hablar de la fiesta que hay hoy?

—¿Fiesta?

—Ya veo que no... —musitó— Estoy haciendo una fiesta, todos irán... hasta Satsuki. —dijo con pesadez el nombre de la chica.

No entendía el porqué escuchar su nombre le había hecho cambiar un poco de opinión sobre ir a esa susodicha fiesta, después de todo de alguna manera estaba empezando a sentir cosas por ella que aún no sabía explicar.

¿Pero que estaba planeando para invitarlo?

Pensar que sea algo bueno sería ser demasiado inocente, pero desde que empezó la preparatoria decidió dejarse llevar con la corriente.

No obstante eso muchas veces trae duras consecuencias.

—No lo pienses tanto —Agitó su mano en frente de su rostro para que este reaccionará.

Él se sobresalto un poco, arregló su postura y respondió con cortesía.

—No te preocupes, iré —Suave pero determinado, asi fueron pronunciadas las palabras que alegraron de sobremanera a Sakumo pues su plan ya estaba en marcha.

—Que bien, te daré la dirección para que no te pierdas. —Sacó un papel de su bolsillo y se puso a escribir.

Hinata metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos mientras esperaba que escribiera donde sería la fiesta. Al terminar de hacerlo se lo entregó, Hinata lo recibió arrugandolo entre sus manos.

—Ahi estaré. —Respondió antes de irse, retornó hacia donde se dirigía anteriormente, escuchó un "yo sé que estarás ahí" de parte de los labios de sakumo, esto lo hizo detenerse.

Sabía que ya no estaba con él así que ni siquiera intentó voltearse. Respiró hondo.

Esto le daba un mal presentimiento.

Terminando las clases se mantuvo aún en el salón, fue el ultimo en salir pues en realidad no se sentía con ánimos de ir.

Con pasos pesados salió de la preparatoria para dirigirse donde Sakumo le había señalado.

.

.

.

Algo andaba mal, no entendía si era porque no sabía tomar ni la indicación más idiota o era simplemente una jugarreta de mal gusto.

Seguro era lo último.

Ya había dado tres vuelta en el mismo lugar, se había cansado de las miradas de la gente que le daban cada vez que volvía a pasar.

"Si, estoy dando vueltas. ¡Deja de mirarme!" eran los pensamientos del Hyuuga.

Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a un parque, ahí se detuvo y se sentó en un columpio.

Empezaba a hacer frío.

Colocó sus manos en uno de sus bolsillos para apaciguar el calor, pero no era suficiente, su boca estaba comenzando a temblar.

Ya que se tenía que ir.

A lo lejos una chica de sueter con cuello de tortuga negro apareció, al ver a Hinata fue hacia él hasta pararse frente suyo.

Hinata levantó su rostro y vió a la chica que últimamente hacía a su corazón saltar. Y esta vez no era una excepción.

—Creí que estarías en la fiesta de Sakumo.

—Una fiesta llena de chico locos que se creen dueños del mundo, ruido y posiblemente alcohol. Es una molestia, además que lo que yo quería que estuviese seguramente no estaría. ¿Y tú que haces aquí en medio del frío?

—Iba a ir a la molesta fiesta llena de chicos locos, ruido y alcohol pero creo que me perdí. —La uchiha abrió sus ojos de par en par sorprendida que él iba a estar.

—Cómo te vas a perder, ¿eres idiota? —Reprochó.

Él río nervioso.

—Creo que sí, mira incluso me dió la dirección. —Le entregó su "mapa", ella lo agarró y lo revisó.

De inmediato se dió cuenta de que se trataba.

Pero agradeció la inmadurez de Sakumo por ahora, ya que era esos pocos momentos en donde ella le podía hablar sola, sin ninguna interrupción.

Estaba feliz.

—Hace mucho frío aquí. —dijo mientras se encogía para poder tener calor.

—Ya han abierto un local donde hay nieve para jugar ¿Quieres ir?

—¿De un lugar frío me pides ir a un otro aun más frío? —Jugó con ella.

—Si no quieres ir no vayas. —Volteó hacia otro lado con molestia pero después miró de reojo al chico quien río bajo.

Las mejillas de Satsuki se sonrojaron levemente.

—Como en una cita.

Satsuki fue advertida de lo triste que sonaron esas palabras.

—Si no quieres verlo así mejor piensa lo como una no-cita. —Lo observó esperando su respuesta.

—Esta bien, vamos. En el lugar venden ropa para invierno ¿no?

—Sí.

.

.

.

Luego de comprarse un suéter negro lila, una bufanda y un gorro que hacian juego fueron hacia el local, estaba relativamente vacío pues apenas empezaba a abrir.

—¡Hinata, ven! —Lo llamó Satsuki al otro lado de lugar, donde no había nadie.

Caminó hacia el lugar no sin antes ser golpeado por una bola de nieve arrojada por la misma Satsuki.

—¡Oye! —Reclamó, agarró una bola de nieve y se la tiró pero ella lo supo esquivar.

—Lento. —Sacó sonriente su lengua en burla.

Él le volvía a tirar una bola pero ella volvía a esquivarlo. Satsuki arrojó otra que cayó sobre la cara de este. Su rostro estaba lleno de nieve.

Ambos rieron.

—¡No es justo! Deja de esquivarlo. —Comenzó a tirar más y más nieve hacia su lado.

—Ya quisieras —dijo entre risas.

Lo que había sido un par de chicos arrojándose nieve se convirtió en una pelea naval llena de diversión, donde nadie quería perder.

La dulce sonrisa de Satsuki fue apreciada por los ojos de Hinata, se dio cuenta que esa mirada llena de brillos que le otorgaba no dejaba de volverlo loco. Evitar tener la idea que esa chica seria y reservada ante todos sus compañeros e incluso hacia el mismo Sakumo, su amigo de la infancia, podía sonreír de esa manera que a cualquiera enamoraría, le era imposible realizar.

A su lado se sentía especial.

Era como si todo se distorsionara excepto ellos dos.

Pero, ¿qué era lo que en realidad sentía por ella? Aprecio era lo que sentía por ella.

Ahora era saber ¿qué tipo de aprecio? Era sólo amistad o era algo más.

—Me rindo —Levantó sus manos en son de paz.

Ella le arrojó su ultima bola y se levantó.

—Voy por algo caliente. —Anunció Satsuki.

Vió que se iba y se quedó estatico, mirando su figura. Mudo, así lo dejaba esa chica con solo su presencia.

—Aquí tienes... —Le extendió una lata de café sacada de una maquina expendedora que había en el lugar.

—Ya te pago... —Buscó entre sus bolsillos pero la mano fría de la chica lo detuvo.

—Esta bien, no tienes que hacerlo.

Satsuki sostuvo el café y se lo puso en su mejilla, confortándose del calor que emanaba de la lata.

Hinata le colocó su sueter para taparla, luego agarró la lata que ella tenía y la dejó en el suelo, tomó sus manos y las sopló para poder calentarlas.

—¿E-eh? No tienes que hacerlo. —Desvió su rostro enrojecido del Hyuuga.

—Tus manos están muy heladas, ¿Acaso las quieres perder? —Dicho esto estrechó sus manos, sacó su bufanda y las cubrió—. Así estaremos bien los dos.

—Tu cuello, te vas a enfermar...

—Tranquila, tengo un gorro. —Señaló el objeto con su dedo índice de su mano libre.

—Eso no ayuda idiota. —susurró mientras con la mano suelta se cubría con el sueter que le habia dado anteriormente e inhlaba el olor que desprendía.

El miró este acto y se acercó hacia ella, cruzaron las miradas y no se la despegaba ninguno de los dos, ni siquiera parpadeaban. Se fueron acercando poco a poco.

¿Acaso estaba enamorado?

Se alejó y volteó hacia otro lado cubriendo su fuerte sonrojo.

¡Claro que estaba enamorado de ella!, ¿Quién no lo haría? No servía de nada negarlo.

—Vamonos. —Indicó una vez notó que había arruinado el momento.

Ella lo siguió hasta que llegaron al punto en donde se tenían que separar para irse hacia su respectiva casa.

—Me gustó esta no-cita. —Admitió Hinata.

—Por supuesto que te gustó, estaba contigo. —Alzó su rostro con orgullo—. Adiós.

Se fue primero dando la espalda al chico, se despedia con una de sus manos mientras caminaba.

Suspiró pesadamente cuando la veia irse. Por fín sus dudas fueron contestadas, tenía un amor que lo volvia loco. Lo mejor es que era ella.

Pero era imposible.

Además, seguro a ella le gustaba otro.

.

.

.

 **Notas:**

Otra vez se muestran la inseguridad de ambos. Hinata se dio cuenta más rápido que Satsuki es que a el ya le había gustado alguien con anterioridad, Hinata anhela llegar a sentir el amor más sabe aunque sabe que no es posible le es inevitable.

(๑´'๑)

Otra vez publicando antes.

Por favor comenten, denle fav y follow si aun no lo has hecho, eso en ayudaría un montón.

Hasta la próxima!

( • ̀ω•́ )✧


	15. CLSPAP Cap 15: Contradicción

**Capitulo 15: Contradicción.**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La idea del fic me pertenece.

* * *

 **"Por que su amor era una contradicción, era miedo pero también era fortaleza".**

* * *

—Últimamente te veo ruborizado. —Apareció hacia su lado una rubia.

La alegre chica había vuelto. Ella extendía sus manos de manera juguetona al caminar rumbo al salón junto a Hinata.

—Yo soy así, ya lo sabes. —Indicó aburrido y cortante.

Después de la fiesta en la cual él no se apareció, ella comenzó a especular que se había ido con una chica, aunque claro que esto había pasado pero no quería meterla en el mismo saco.

Si supiera Naruko que fue con su amiga que se encontró.

—Sí, pero más que antes. Dime, ¿estás enamorado de alguien? —Insistió, nada la iba a detener hasta no saber la verdad.

Para Hinata esto lo tomó por sorpresa, aunque logró disimularlo bien; Si bien era cierto aún no quería reconocerlo. Tenía miedo, miedo de volver a ser rechazado, y es que quien en su sano juicio deja a su amor no correspondido para enamorarse de otra y esa no sea nada más que la mejor amiga de ella.

¿Qué debía ocurrir luego de esto? ¿Acaso estaba destinado a no tener un amor?

Ambas son diferentes pero al fin y al cabo son las mismas, por algo se llevan tan bien.

Pero ella le ha demostrado no serlo.

—No. —Negó cortante.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—¿Uh? ¿Satsuki?

Volteo rápidamente Hinata delatándose en el acto. Apretó los ojos enojado consigo mismo.

—¡Ah, lo sabía! —Apuntó con el dedo índice su nariz, dio un brinco de alegría al verlo tapándose su rostro teñido de rojo—, Hace poco te he visto raro, justamente después que la estúpida y tú no llegaran a la fiesta. —Levantó su pecho orgullosa de hallazgo— Nadie puede tener un sólo secreto conmigo —Cubrió su boca riendo maliciosa.

—¡Cállate que te van a escuchar! —Le cerró su boca pues todos veían el bullicio que ocasionaba.

Naruko carcajeó y se zafó de su agarre ahora más calmada.

—¡Te voy a ayudar!

.

.

.

Satsuki titubeaba cerca del salón donde se encontraba Hinata, mordía su labio inferior, sus pies iban y venían. Estaba en el dilema de entrar o no entrar.

—¿Satsuki? —Esa voz la hizo voltear. Era Sakumo, sonriendo como siempre—. No te he visto desde la mañana antes de la fiesta.

Se acercó hacía la chica mostrando una mirada entristecida.

—Nuestros salones están lejos, así que...

—¿Por qué no fuiste? Te pedí que fueras...

—Te dije que no me gustaban las fiestas. —Se cruzó de brazos, ¿Acaso no sentía culpa?— ¿Sabes a quien me encontré ese día?

Abrió los ojos de par en par confundido. ¿Había visto a alguien el día en que le preparaba una sorpresa? Era lo que se preguntaba dolido.

Ella se acercó más a él, quedado cara a cara.

—Me encontré a Hinata quien misteriosamente se había perdido a pesar que tenía una dirección que tú le diste —Irónica enfatizó la palabra "misteriosamente"—. Es raro ¿no? Teniendo en cuenta que tu casa queda cerca de aquí.

Enmudeció, Satsuki sabía la verdad. Su boca expresando esa ironía le molestaba, pero sabía perfectamente que estaba mal, fue muy infantil.

Frustrado, así se sentía.

—Te viste con él. —Fue lo único que podía decir, movió su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo para tratar de hacerle saber que estaba bien. Pero no lo estaba.

La azabache chasqueó la lengua, sólo le importaba él mismo.

—Eres un idiota. —dijo despectiva y se fue dejándolo solo.

Cuando la vio lo suficiente lejos golpeó su cabeza con la palma de su mano pero apenas pudo bajar su enojo.

¿Por qué no podía ver lo mucho que le gustaba? ¿Acaso él era tan poca cosa?

Sus piernas se movieron por sí mismas, caminaron hasta encontrarse con Hinata, él estaba platicando con sus amigos.

Con los de él, ¿Eso también le quitaría?

Estaba tan enojado como para pensar. Se acercó a él, agarró su camisa para tenerlo en frente suyo y le dio un puñetazo.

Cayó al suelo y éste se colocó encima de él para golpearlo aún más. Ignoró los gritos de Inozou para detenerlo.

La imagen de su primer amor aparecía en su mente mientras descargaba su ira hacia el culpable de su soledad.

Alguien lo intentaba separar, Sakumo al querer deshacerse del agarre de Temadai, Hinata tomó sus brazos y lo empujó hacia atrás para luego posicionarse encima de él y con sus manos se dedicó a apretar su cuello con poco autocontrol.

—¿Se puede saber qué rayos te sucede? —Entre su falta de aliento y la euforia dada en esos pocos minutos, su voz apenas salía.

—Sabes muy bien lo que haces, te haces el inocente para verte con ella. —Rió aunque esto no le provocaba risa. No, si le provocaba, el saber que era un idiota, que todo lo que hacía por Satsuki no le eran más que inútil pues era arrebatada por un chico que apenas llegaba, ¿Cómo luchar contra eso?

Sólo le tocaban los puños.

Sintió un golpe en su rostro que sólo provocó que su labio superior se partiera, y sin embargo este dolor era poco al que sentía por Satsuki.

Tenten logró separar a Hinata de Sakumo. Naruko estaba estática al ver esa pelea, no dejaba de ver a Hinata.

Sakumo seguía en el suelo hasta que escuchó las voces de Kakana su profesora guía, y de Kuredai, el enfermero de la preparatoria, cerca del lugar y salió corriendo.

Naruko no quiso dejar a su amigo atrás y lo siguió.

Hinata no pudo huir pues tanto Inozou, Tenten y Temadai no lo dejaban ir para pedirle una explicación.

Kakana persiguió a Sakumo para que no se le escapase, mientras que Kuredai miraba con lastima a Hinata.

—Tú te vas conmigo. —Ordenó y tomó de la mano a Hinata para irse ambos, dejando a sus amigos aún más confundidos.

En el camino los dos estaba silenciosos hasta estar en la enfermería, el mayor trato sus heridas al mismo tiempo Hinata trataba de pensar que sería lo que diría a partir de ahora; Él era especial para Hinata, era como su padre, el que había perdido. Por eso se alegró que al saber que iría a esa preparatoria donde él estaría y así no se sentiría solo como en casa.

Pero estaba decepcionando una vez más.

—Soy una decepción, ni siquiera sé porque empezó…

—No lo eres, pero no debes llegar a esto ¿Me entiendes? —Interrumpió, se acercó para que la mirada avergonzada del chico se cruzara con la suya—. Ahora, ¿por qué te peleaste? ¿Es por una chica?

—No sé ni porque sucedió todo esto... —Repitió esperanzado que no volviera a preguntar.

—¿Qué dices? Pero el chico con el que peleabas no paraba de repetir "Satsuki" —Hinata abrió los ojos, entre la confusión y la exaltación ni siquiera lo había escuchado— ¿Ella te gusta?

—Puede ser... aún no sé si realmente me gusta. —Soltó cansado de recibir el mismo cuestionamiento en un día.

—¿Ah? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Qué sientes cuando estás con ella dime?

Estaba entusiasmado de este tema, después de todo era de las pocas veces en que Hinata se sinceraba.

—Siento que puedo todo. —Suspiró— pero no quiero que lo sepa.

—¿Deseas dejarla porque no quieres sufrir? —Hinata apretó los ojos, era cierto él sabía su historia todo lo que a su persona le ocurría pues era su confidente.

—Creo que sí.

Porque así era su amor, era miedo pero al mismo tiempo era fortaleza.

Una completa contradicción.

Kuredai no encontró las palabras correctas para darle animo a ese joven de sueños destruidos, ya le había dicho todo lo que podía, no quería sonar redundante así que atinó a tocar su hombro y darle una mirada calmante. Hinata lo abrazó en forma de agradecimiento.

—¡Ahora ayúdame a ordenar mi oficina! —Le miró estupefacto el joven estudiante— ¿Qué? ¿Creías que ibas a salir impune?

—En mi mente pequeña sí. —susurró antes de tomar una escoba y limpiar la enfermería.

.

.

.

—¡Sakumo! —Se sobresaltó sorprendido— Esta bien, ya no hay nadie buscándote. ¿Me puedes explicar? ¿Por qué agarraste a golpes a Hinata? —Se sentó hacia su lado.

—No es nada...

—¡Claro que es algo! —Gritó con voz rota, arregló su garganta y continuó—. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, sé cuándo mientes y cuando no. ¿Sakumo qué te pasa? Desde hace tiempo que no quieres hablar, que ya no eres el mismo.

Esto le rompía, su situación, ver cómo el chico que le gustaba o tal vez no, no estaba segura, se corrompía a sí mismo, ya no era el mismo.

Él limpio su rostro cubierto por lágrimas rebeldes que salían de los ojos color zafiro. No decían nada, su mirada bastaba.

—Lo lamento...

Y la besó, y ella se odio, se odio porque una vez más había faltado a sus palabras.

No podía dejar de amarlo, pero algo le decía que ya no era igual.

.

.

.

Pasaron las semanas y Naruko por fin salía con Sakumo, ella estaba feliz. Pero el recuerdo de que Hinata le había confesado que estaba enamorado de Satsuki no se desvanecía.

Debía hacer que él confesara.

Se preguntaba cuál sería la reacción de Satsuki ya que ella odiaba a toda testosterona que se le acercara.

Comenzó a recordar la pelea y la manera en como Hinata se defendió, un rubor en sus mejillas se formaron.

—¿Qué haces tan pensativa? —La asustó Hinata que se encontraba atrás de esta—. ¿Uh? Te asuste.

—No, ¿Que va? —respondió con ironía golpeándolo después.

—¿En qué piensas?

Permaneció en silencio, observándolo por un largo momento hasta que por fin se dignó a hablar.

—Uno es protagonista del destino que se forja.

—¿Qué?

—Confiésate con Satsuki. —Apuntó a su nariz.

—No sé de qué hablas. —Aparto su dedo, se puso derecho y se cruzó de brazos.

—Por favor, ya va a acabar este curso...

—¿Y quieres que diga lo que tenga que decir? Ese cuento ya me lo sé y no terminó bien. ¿Por qué no te ocupas de tu relación y dejas a los demás vivir su soltería? —Golpeo con su dedo la frente de la chica rápidamente ella se lo frotó.

—Te gusta ¿no es así? —El desvió su mirada no respondiendo su pregunta— Volteas a ver hacia otro lado cuando no quieres decir la verdad puesto que no puedes mentir. Tus ojos brillan cuando la menciono —dijo con extraña pesadez pues esa mirada antes era para ella— ¡Ya sé! Hagamos una doble cita, me aseguraré de dejarlos solos así como aquel día en que hicimos un trabajo en la secundaria ¿Te acuerdas?

¿Recordarlo? Ese día en que pudo entender que Naruko no era para él y sin embargo no lo hizo, la manera en cómo se sentía ser el mal tercio, cuando estuvo a solas con Satsuki y ella lo consoló en silencio.

Por supuesto que lo hacía.

—Aunque lo hicieras no iré. —Estaba cansado de todo esto, no quería volver a ceder.

Ella se acercó a Hinata mostrándole un signo de paz con sus dedos.

—En dos días será entonces, sé que iras. —Caminó contenta hacia la cafetería dejando a un Hinata cabizbajo.

No, era evidente que no iría.

Pero entendía que el sentimiento hacia ella no iba a desaparecer, ella lo ha apoyado demasiado; Ha estado en el momento y lugar adecuado cuando necesitaba ayuda.

Alguien como Satsuki era más que una joya cuyo propósito es sólo ver y usar.

Era especial.

¿Pero dos días para ordenar sus pensamientos? No podía llegar el sábado sin saber qué hacer.

Aun así, no sabía porqué lo pensaba demasiado si de igual manera faltaría.

.

.

.

—¡Hinata, qué bueno que viniste! —Haló de su brazo hasta llegar a unas mesas donde estaban Sakumo y Satsuki.

La mirada entrecerrada de Sakumo provocaba una ligera tensión en el lugar. Después de aquella pelea aquellos han decidido evitarse.

Quizás esa fue también una de las razones por las que no quería estar.

Sin embargo no iba a dejarse intimidar.

Se sentó al lado de Satsuki que estaba bebiendo de un licuado, lo saludó y volvió a la bebida.

Verla tan arreglada le dieron ganas confesarle todo y ya. No pudo evitar ver un futuro donde ambos estaban juntos, quizás compartiendo la bebida del cual se estaba volviendo celoso pues era la pajilla que disfrutaba de sus delgados labios.

Todavía quedaba un poco del antiguo Hinata cuando se trataba del amor.

Quien diría que lo quería volver a intentar.

—Sakumo, vamos a comprar aquellos recuerdos que venden allá —Guiñó el ojo a Hinata dando a entender que ya estaba empezando su plan, el asintió disimuladamente sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Eh? Pero aún no he terminado la bebida. ¿No es así Satsuki?

Satsuki no respondió pues no entendió para que pedía su opinión.

—Pero Sakumo, yo... —Agarró de su brazo pero el deshizo su agarré bruscamente.

—Si quieres ir ve tu sola ¿o por qué no vas con Hinata? —decía esto mientras no desviaba la mirada hacia Satsuki.

Lamentó la situación, comprendió que era por él que se comportaba así después de todo era seguro que Naruko no le había anunciado que él llegaría pues Sakumo lo odiaba por alguna razón. Así que por una vez en su vida decidió actuar.

—Tienes razón —Se levantó del asiento—. Satsuki ¿Me puedes acompañar?

Ella abrió sus ojos, sus mejillas se coloraron levemente y luego sonrió.

—Claro, voy contigo.

Como en aquel trabajo, fueron ambos, los dejaron solos, Sakumo protestó pero fueron más rápidos.

Solo que esta vez van a haber unos cuantos cambios.

.

.

.

* * *

Notas:

¡Nuevos personajes!: Kakashi como Kakana, Kurenai como Kuredai, Temari como Temadai, y Tenten como Tenten (?) me quede sin ideas (?)

Kuredai es enfermero porque Yolo (Por qué solo hay mujeres enfermeras en las escuelas? Es discriminación :'v)

Trate de hacer a los protagonistas los más "boludos" que pude sin que afecte a la historia, ¿como va? xD

Les agradecería un montón que le den fav y follow si aun no lo has hecho, eso me haría feliz.

( ･ิω･ิ)

* * *

Fran. Sanchez: "plan malvado de villana novelera" no lo había visto de esa manera, me has hecho reír hahaha. El plan de Sakumo en sí no era lo que le sucedía a Hinata sino más bien lo que quería darle a Satsuki, como es una mujer difícil de complacer rompió su cerebro para idearle una sorpresa, que ni le salió. Está apunto de confesarle sólo necesita ese algo que le de valor. Espero que te guste también este capitulo, besos ;)

Nahi Shite: ya era hora que diera ese aire fresco y romántico, y eso que aún faltan las escenas cuando ellos dos salgan. Espero deleitarte con este también disfrutarlo mucho! :'D


	16. CLCSPAP Cap 16: Música

**Capitulo 16: Música.**

* * *

Silencio, ambos no sabían de que hablar, después de pasar casi todo el curso en aulas separadas captaron que la incomodidad volvió a aparecer entre ellos.

—Hinata... —Su dulce voz sacó de los pensamientos a Hinata.

—A-ah, cierto. Ese llavero de tortuga se ve bien...

—¿Por qué viniste? —Interrumpió frunciendo el ceño.

—¿No querías que viniera?

Ella se quedo pensativa.

—No es eso... —Murmuró— Es sólo que agradezco que hayas venido, así no estoy sola con esos dos. Esa idiota me dijo que saliéramos pero no mencionó que también iría Sakumo.

—¿Te alegra mi compañía? —Ignoró lo demás, únicamente escuchó que agradecía que estuviese ahí.

—Es mucho mejor que las de esos dos estúpidos. —Miró a los nombrados que estaban a unos cuantos metros lejos de ellos entornando los ojos.

Hinata la nombró haciendo que ambos crucen miradas.

Sus ojos brillaban.

—A mí también me agrada tu compañía.

A pesar de su intento de no sonreír como boba, sonrió de esta manera pero lo oculto poniéndose un recuerdo parecido a un plato en el rostro sólo mostrando sus ojos.

—Salgamos de aquí.

Hinata parpadeó varias veces pues irse de ahí no estaba en su plan.

Después de todo ella es una caja de sorpresa.

—Sí, es sólo que quería decirte algo.

Ella se tensó, se imaginó una y mil cosas que podría decirle. Miró al suelo nerviosa.

—Hazlo una vez que nos vayamos. —Y así emprendió su camino rogando que Hinata la persiguiera.

Él se acercó a la chica bajando su rostro para estar al mismo nivel que ella.

—¿A dónde exactamente iremos?

—Lejos de aquí.

Concibió su deseo que inconscientemente también era el suyo.

Hablar con Satsuki fue un respiro, se le había olvidado como lo pasaba con ella, como hablaban, como se conectaban.

La pasaron tan bien que no recordó la principal razón por la que fue a la cita.

.

.

.

—¿¡Es en serio!? —gritó en medio del salón, Hinata avergonzando la callaba mientras pedía disculpas por el escándalo a los observantes. — Hinata no sé ni para que me esfuerzo contigo. —Se limpió su sudor imaginario simulando cansancio.

—¡Ya sé! Voy a morir sólo... —Oculto su rostro con sus grandes manos.

—Y virgen —Levantó su índice señalando ese punto de manera burlona.

Una vena se le ensartó ¿Qué tenía de malo serlo? Aunque ese no era su caso.

—No te preocupes por eso. —Pensó pesadamente en voz alta.

—¡Wow, wow, wow! ¡¿No eres v...?! —Hinata en un momento apresurado tapó la boca de la rubia que estaba contando su secreto a los cuatro vientos.

Secreto que él había revelado.

—¿Que no soy qué, Naruko? —Sonrió falsamente aunque de lejos se le notaban sus deseos asesinos, ella estaba azul del susto y lo único que podía responder era unos "lo siento" rápidos.

Él la soltó cambiando de tema.

—Pero creo que debería renunciar.

—¡Eso jamás! Quiero ver la reacción de Satsuki cuando te confieses —Imaginó las posibles escenas de lo que ocurriría.

—Tú sólo quiere ver como me rechaza, ¿no es así? —Una gota de sudor salía de su frente.

—¿Sabes? dentro de poco iremos a las montañas ¿Vienes?

—¿Ah?

No, por favor no.

.

.

.

Se arrepentía de haber llegado a la conclusión de ir, mientras se preguntaba por qué esos chicos salen tanto.

¿Es esa la vida de los populares? No, él en verdad preferiría quedarse en casa leyendo. Pero su promesa de hacer lo que un adolescente hiciera lo carcomía.

—¡Hinata! Sabía que vendrías —Apareció Naruko con ropa de esquiador muy linda y de colores naranja y negro acompañada de Satsuki que portaba el mismo estilo de ropa pero en colores azul y violeta.

Ella compartía el mismo gusto en colores que el chico.

—Hola Naruko, Hola Satsuki. —Saludó nervioso.

—Bueno, iré a esquiar un poco más. ¡Nos vemos luego! —Se fue esquiando sola de regreso pues Satsuki decidió quedarse atrapada en una burbuja con Hinata.

—¿No irás con Naruko? —Al decir esto rompió su burbuja y Satsuki se preparaba para irse— Te puedes quedar aquí... conmigo —Se apresuró a decir antes que se fuera y lo dejara sólo.

—¿Qué quieres? —Ordenó respuesta, aun así agradecía internamente que le haya pedido esto.

—¿Quieres esquiar conmigo?

—Aun no tienes puesto el traje.

—¡Oh, es cierto! —Como si un balde de agua fuera cayo en cuenta lo que le estaba pidiendo a pesar de sus ropas, era un tonto por pedir esto.

Satsuki se enterneció al verlo actuar de esta manera. Suspiró alegre y rió bajo.

—Me voy. —Fue lo único que dijo antes de irse y dejarlo abandonado.

Bajo la cabeza resignado.

Últimamente cuando esta con ella e incluso cuando tan siquiera piensa en ella, le cuesta razonar debidamente.

.

.

.

Permaneció en su cuarto pensando en que debería de hacer, no podía mirarle a la cara a Satsuki y eso le había quitado los ánimos para salir a divertirse.

Recostándose en la cama para poder formular las ideas decidió por fin salir de esa cueva sin embargo no tenía un destino definido.

Al intentar cruzar hacia otra dirección se encontró con Inozou, estaba vestido de traje de esquí así que supuso que eso estaba a punto de hacer.

—¿Hinata? Te estaba buscando. —Se alegró tan solo verlo— Tu teléfono no deja de sonar como loco, deberías de contestar. —Extendió el celular para que el chico lo agarré.

—¿ja? Ya sé quién es —frotó su cien— ¡Gracias Inozou! —Dio una pequeña reverencia recibiendo el objeto.

—¡Después nos vemos! —Se dio media vuelta alejándose de él pero en ese instante recordó algo que quería comentarle— Ese día, cuando te peleaste con Sakumo... No sabía que tenías esa fuerza —Palmó la espalda del Hyuga— ¡Me sorprendes! —Halagó antes de partir.

Hinata no supo que contestar de igual manera prefirió tomarlo como algo bueno, era extraña su forma de ser pero parecía de confianza.

Buscó un lugar donde se encontrara completamente solo para poder llamar, se puso enfrente del almacén de donde se hospedaban y marcó el número que buscaba con desesperación su presencia.

—¿Hola, madre?

El cielo donde unas águilas volaban distraía de la llamada que sólo le hacía a Hinata mal.

—¡Alto, madre yo puedo perfectamente...! —No pudo terminar su frase de un joven rebelde debido a que escuchó una voz femenina, en su deseo de mantener oculto lo que le ocurría se metió en el cobertizo (que se yo) para así nadie oyera.

Pero al intentar regresar a lo que estaba un ruido blanco salía de su celular.

—Oh, Hinata ¿Qué haces aquí? —Ladeó Satsuki su cabeza

Él retrocedió y sin darse cuenta se dio un golpe con una mesa lastimándose la mano y tirando lo que había ahí provocando como resultado un ruido estruendoso.

—¿Estas bien? —Preguntó preocupada acercándose a él al escuchar su grito de dolor.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien. —La alejó de su lado aguantándose del dolor.

Satsuki ladeó sus labios al notar que Hinata sólo acallaba su sufrimiento.

—¿Eres un hombre? —Rió bajo haciendo que Hinata levantara la vista— Creo haber visto unos primeros auxilios por allá... —Titubeó buscando con los ojos la caja en medio de la oscuridad. Al encontrarlo le hizo una señal a Hinata para que lo siguiera—. Te sangraste toda la mano ¿Cuanta suerte tienes?

—Creo que ninguna.

Observó como lo atendía pero no lograba levantar su rostro, estaba abochornado, esto no debía de haber ocurrido, volver a mostrar su lado débil no era lo que quería pero ella hacia que volviese a comportarse como era en el pasado.

Su verdadero yo tal vez.

Sin embargo no logró evitar la sonrisa se le formaba al notar la manera como actuaba ella, parecían de alguna manera una pareja.

—¿Por qué sonríes como bobo? —Cuestionó extrañada Satsuki.

—Ah, no es nada. Deberíamos de irnos ya es tarde y nos buscaran en cualquier momento. —Sugirió levantándose una vez terminó de ser vendado.

Pero luego escuchó un ruido parecido a una llave cerrando una puerta que lo hizo entrar en pánico, se acercó a la entrada para cerciorarse de esto.

Acertó, estaba cerrada.

Desesperado comenzó a golpear la puerta y a gritar ayuda.

—¡Cálmate! Tienes teléfono ¿no? —Intentó calmar a un Hinata hiperventilado, este asintió.

Caminó hacia él para ayudarlo pero vio algo brillante en el suelo donde Hinata minutos antes había hecho un desastre, se detuvo por un momento hasta que rápidamente lo empujó de la vista del chico.

Regresó a su camino y lo guío para que se sentara donde antes le estaba vendando su lastimada mano.

—Tranquilo, haz una llamada todo se resolverá. —Habló suave y comprensiva calmando al Hyuga.

Este lo hizo pero el mismo ruido blanco se escucha. Revisó el teléfono para ver lo que pasaba.

Sin señal.

Esto no puede estar pasando.

Miró horrorizado el objeto despertando la curiosidad de la chica.

—¿Pasa algo? —Se acercó para ver.

—N-nada —Escondió su celular alejándose de ella— De todas maneras nos van a buscar en cualquier instante.

—No tiene señal ¿Cierto?

—Sí. —Agacho su cabeza rendido.

—No hay nada que hacer. Ni siquiera traje el mío... —Acomodó su cabello cerrando los ojos— Esto me recuerda a la vez en que nos encerramos en el armario. Aunque este espacio es más grande. —Murmuro aún con los ojos cerrados.

Hinata quería olvidar ese incidente, no quería recordar la primera vez en que se encontró semidesnudo muy cerca de una chica.

—¡Oh, mira son unos audífonos! —Desvió del tema a Satsuki ante el incómodo recuerdo. Ella resopló pero de igual forma le hizo caso.

—¿Quieres escuchar música en estos momentos?

—En todo momento es imprescindible la música. —Le hizo una señal para que se acerque y le extendió un auricular ella lo aceptó.

—¿Y qué tipo de música habría justo en esta escena?

—Déjame pensar... —Cerró sus ojos mientras que Satsuki se fijaba en él— Una canción lenta, ambientado bajo la lluvia. Algo lento por ahora.

—Lo mismo había pensado.

Se perdió en la búsqueda de una canción lenta.

Reprodujo la música sorprendiendo a Satsuki.

—Me gusta esa canción —Comentó apenas escuchó "means for me" de chrissy chase.

—A mí también.

—Hinata... —Acercó su rostro al cruzar ambos la mirada.

Tenía miedo, miedo de lo que podría pasar, miedo de volver a ilusionarse.

Por su parte Hinata acercándose a ella pensaba en las cosas que había ocurrido antes, en lo mucho que le gustaría que ellos se convirtieran en algo que para el chico no debería de pasar.

Pero ella le había hecho cambiar.

Se detuvo bajando la mirada.

—De hecho quiero decirte algo. —Observó de reojo a Satsuki quien mantenía la boca semiabierta.

Algo podría cambiar hoy.

Estaba decidido a cambiarlo sea como sea.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Si adivinaron donde sale la canción me avisan 7u7 Espero publicar el siguiente lo más pronto posible.

Link de un dibujo que hice de la escena donde Hinata y Satsuki escuchan musica :3 : . /05f50806274dd9bbf4277fcaa9c54f62/tumblr_ot9bddRbuZ1ud5wj2o1_

 **Fran. Sanchez:** Los adolescente se complican tanto las cosas más fáciles, es obvio que la chica muere por él. Sobre Naruko, ella siente y no siente, empieza sospechar pero no quiere sentirlo más bien lo ignora, tarde o temprano se va a salir de control, ¿Qué te digo? Así como Kishomoto trató de hacer a Sakura lo más normal posible, asi hice a Naruko lo más adolescente posible, aferrándose a las cosas. Pero espero que este te agrade, aunque Hinata aún no se confiesa seguro lo hará en el otro!

 **Mero:** Gracias por volver, te estaba extrañando ;-; hahah creo que en este también lo hice, dejar en la intriga, no te preocupes voy a actualizar en estos días.

 **Lotus-one:** Aquí esta! Aunque no pasó nada pero hubo más escenas SasuHina - HinaSasu pero todo esto es importante para su desarrollo, espero que te guste!


	17. CLCSPAP Cap 17: Irreal

**Capítulo 17: Irreal.**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

—De hecho quiero decirte algo —El miedo lo invadió de repente— ¿Disfrutas de la música?

—Sí, es suave... —Curvó una de su ceja, Hinata creyó que estaba molesta.

¿Qué esperaba que dijera?

—¿Satsuki? —Se acercó a ella para verle la cara.

Ella sólo atinó a bajar la cabeza. Lucía decepcionada.

¿Pero decepcionada de qué? Se preguntaba Hinata.

—¿No te imaginas un baile al escuchar esta canción? —Susurró recostándose en su hombro. La chica se tensó, Hinata no sabía qué hacer para arreglar el ambiente.

—¿Te acuerdas de ese baile? —¿Un baile? Hinata no captaba a que se refería—. En secundaría ¿te acuerdas? Nunca entraste al baile en sí.

Se divirtió de la frase de Satsuki, a veces podía llegar a ser muy nostálgica.

—Pero te fui a ver.

—Igual te fuiste. —Su expresión era seria, aún recordaba eso.

Era cierto que se había ido, el pesor de sus palabras le hizo darse cuenta que ella no lo perdonaba, pero ¿Cómo sonar convincente a la excusa por la cual no la esperó? Nunca debió estar ahí, no, nada lo justificaba.

La música cambió escuchándose "Love you forever" de Ryan Huston.

Se le ocurrió una idea, se levantó y le ofreció su mano a Satsuki.

—¿Quieres bailar? —La invitó.

Como una burbuja en donde nada, ni nadie importaba se formó en el lugar. Ella aceptó su mano y permitió que el cuerpo de Hinata se acercara al suyo, él era un poco más alto que ella pero era lo suficiente para que la cubriera.

Para la chica este tipo de cosas eran ridículas, aun así quería hacerlo, porque estaba él, porque es Hinata.

Se recostó en su hombro mientras él guiaba el baile, esta música sin duda se había convertido en algo especial y este momento era algo inolvidable.

Se permitió soñar, una vez más.

Hinata colocó una mano en la espalda de la chica para pegarla más a él, entre tanto la otra era estrechada por una mano de la chica.

Para Hinata debía ser un sueño, uno muy bello.

Se movían de un lado a otro, en pasos topes, pero especiales.

—En ese baile... nos besamos ¿sabes? —Inquirió abruptamente, sin anestesia, haciendo que el Hyuga se detuviera.

Satsuki no levantaba su rostro, continuaba en su hombro.

¿Qué si lo sabía? No era como si hubiera sido nada más un espectador en esa escena. Aún se lo cuestionaba, ¿Por qué fue? ¿Por qué se besaron? ¿Por qué se repitió?

El único resultado ante esto, era que, desde siempre le había gustado.

Pero eso cambió y se forjo a un sentimiento aún más fuerte.

¿Por qué lo pensaba demasiado?

—Yo te besé —Admitió para asombro de Hinata—, presiento que pensabas que fue al revés y por eso te sentías culpable. Pero fui yo.

Satsuki estaba cansada, cansada de dar vueltas en lo mismo, a veces Hinata parecía querer decirle algo pero al final resultaba quedarse en el vacío.

De igual forma cuando ella quería confesarlo, un miedo irremediable la ahogaba, ¿dónde quedaba la Uchiha segura de sí misma?

Se había esfumado, desde el día en que lo conoció.

A veces esperaba que él diera al menos un paso, no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría por el corazón de su amado.

—Realmente no he pensado demasiado ese momento —Hinata levantó su cabeza hacia el techo cerrando sus ojos—, aunque tú me besaste, yo continúe. De ahí es que me pregunto por qué lo hice.

—No lo pienses demasiado —Le dijo avergonzada mientras se regañaba por pensar por instantes que este entorno podría significar lo que ha deseado por tanto tiempo—. Tú mismo lo dijiste: "olvidemos lo que pasó".

Se formó nuevamente ese día otro silencio, Hinata por fin pudo captar que ese silencio no era más que el momento que Satsuki le otorgaba para que dijera las palabras adecuadas en este segundo que era el perfecto.

Pero sus dudas lo volvieron a gobernar.

Inhaló suave y largamente luego exhaló, pensando la mejor manera para detener sus miedos.

—No lo olvidaré, al contrario de lo que yo dije, esto seguirá rondando en mi cabeza porque eso es lo que me provocas, confusión. Saber cómo se dio se vuelve un enigma, uno muy hermoso, Satsuki creo que me gustas.

Sonrió, al fin logró poner en palabras un poco entendibles lo que sentía, pero entonces que alguien le explique al chico porque ella no respondía a su declaración.

Esto llenó de temor a Hinata.

—¿Qué? —Apenas pudo oír entre su hombro.

—Me gustas mucho Satsuki. —Repitió, esta vez más seguro.

Ella levantó su cabeza, cruzando la contrariedad de ambos iris, Satsuki permanecía en silencio mientras se acercaba a él.

Supo Hinata entonces que si se iban a besar, él estaría dispuesto a corresponder.

Pero las personas que estaban alrededor de Hinata no podían llamarse personas completamente oportunas.

Se separaron de golpe cayendo al suelo en direcciones opuestas apenas escucharon el ruido de la puerta abrirse.

—¡Al fin! ¡Chicos no me haga esto, no se vuelvan a perder! —gritó Inozou al instante de verlos—. ¿Eh? ¿Qué les pasa?

—¿Qué te pasa idiota? ¿Por qué gritas? —Le dijo Hinata saliendo del susto.

—¿Jaa? Los estaba buscando ¿y es así como me agradeces? Cuando vi al señor de las llaves y no te vi con los demás fui directo a buscarte, pero no creí que estabas tan acompañado —Enfatizó la palabra acompañado burloso señalando al antiguo amor del rubio. Hinata tomó su dedo y lo dobló sin piedad haciendo que chillará de dolor—. Ya, ya, ya. Vamos al vestíbulo antes que los demás se preocupen.

Y así lo hicieron, llegaron donde estaban todos, ellos parecían que ni habían tomado en cuenta que había desaparecido con Satsuki, fue lo mejor para él.

Pese a que Hinata se confesó, no entendía porque de repente ella se había alejado para estar sólo al lado de Naruko.

Decidió que si hasta mañana al medio día que era cuando ya se iban, no recibía una respuesta iba a considerar que fue rechazado.

Y llegó el medio día.

Y ella lo ignoró.

El mensaje era claro.

Con tristeza regresó hacia su casa.

.

.

.

Estaba feliz a pesar de todo, a pesar de la pequeña discusión de su hermano con sus padres, a pesar de los truenos que azotaban en su vecindario, a pesar del cielo gris, ella estaba feliz.

Sus ojos brillosos apuntaban hacia el techo imaginando nuevamente esa maravillosa escena.

Tapó su rostro con una almohada que obstruía en gran medida el eufórico grito que estaba dando, no era para menos, el chico del que ella se había enamorado en la secundaria se le había confesado ahora que estaban en la preparatoria.

Nada ni nadie podía quitarle su alegría.

Sacó su celular y miró una vez más el fondo de pantalla, esa foto que le había tomado y que aún conservaba.

Después de todo lo que pasó se mantuvo con Naruko sin embargo, cuando deseaba hablarle siempre había algo o alguien que no la dejaban acercársele.

Se preguntó qué pasaría ahora.

Como si un balde de agua le cayese por encima se levantó de golpe dándose cuenta de algo muy importante.

Su respuesta.

No la había dado.

Ese era el porqué del sentimiento que había olvidado algo.

Golpeó su rostro.

¿Pero qué iba a hacer? Ya había comenzado a llover y estaba segura que llovería aún más.

Su ventana le permitía saber la posible consecuencia de lo que pensaba.

No tenía otra opción.

Tomó sólo un suéter y una sombrilla, saltó desde su cuarto pues sabía de antemano que a esas horas de la noche ya no le permitirían salir.

Todo por una buena causa, se dio ánimo para luego después detener sus pasos.

No conocía su dirección.

.

.

.

Se rindió.

Movió las piezas llevando a cabo lo planeado, este falló. Con el afán de borrar su frustración iba a tirar el cubo mágico no obstante se controló. Volvió a idear otro plan para que los colores estén en sintonía.

Suspiró.

Estaba aburrido.

Las gotas de lluvia cada vez caían más fuertes sumado por el viento que sacudía el lugar.

Sus ganas de comprarse unas frituras fueron obstruidas, de todas maneras ya no debía consumirlas. Estaba sufriendo la abstinencia un poco más leve de un drogadicto.

No había nadie en casa con quien hablar y no tenía nada que hacer, dejó entonces el cubo en su mesa de noche y se dispuso a dormir.

Apagó la luz de la habitación.

La volvió a encender por los golpes de su puerta. Se preguntó quién tocaría a estas horas.

Se puso una bata para abrir ya que afuera de su habitación hacía frío.

Salió de su habitación, al llegar a las escaleras el ruido del timbre empezó a sonar cada vez más y más rápido, corrió para que no despertara a nadie quien sea que tocaba tan insistentemente.

—¡Estás loco! ¿¡Que tanto quieres!? —Abrió la puerta sin considerar que podría ser un loco ya que su zona era tranquila. Observó a su alrededor, cesó su búsqueda al ver la silueta de Satsuki completamente empapada mientras sostenía un paraguas en su mano— Satsuki ¿Que haces a esta hora? ¿No podías esperar hasta mañana? —Regañó al salir de su casa, cerrando la puerta para evitar una interrupción de su madre o de su hermano—. Ven vamos al árbol.

La arrastró hacia un gran árbol en el jardín de su casa, le puso su bata encima preocupado que se llegara a enfermar.

Pero, ¿Qué hacia la chica con quién recién él se había confesado y que ella sólo lo ignoró en respuesta?

No lo entendía.

Trataba de examinarla para poder comprender la incógnita que ocultaba. Pero ella no hablaba, sólo apretaba la parte baja de su camisa y chasqueaba su lengua. Quizás tenia frío.

—Satsuki...

—¡Yo también! —Exclamó fuerte sin querer, se detuvo por un segundo bajando su tono esta vez— también me provocas eso...

¿Por "eso" se refería que a ella le gustaba? ¿Eso quería decir que su respuesta era un "sí"? Su dilema no era aclarado pues ella volvió a callar.

—Eso quiere decir que...

No lo dejo terminar pues sus palabras fueron ahogada en un suave beso, ella tomo su camisa para atraerlo. A pesar del susto, Hinata poco a poco terminaba sumido en el dulce tacto de sus labios.

—¿Tú qué crees? —Le dijo al acabar de besarse.

Juntaron sus frentes, el Hyuga rio al caer en cuenta que estaban empapados, pero eso no importaba. Estaban los dos juntos.

Hinata feliz de sus palabras la rodeó con sus brazos y besó sus cabellos.

—Te quiero. —Declaró.

Satsuki ladeó sus labios victoriosa.

—Yo también.

Estaban perdidos en sus ojos, absortos, nada podía arruinar ese momento.

Era ese lapso de felicidad que desea que ocurriese para siempre.

Pero eran demasiado jóvenes para saber lo que ocurriría después, en donde los únicos culpables eran ellos mismos.

.

.

.

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda ^^

por favor dejen sus review y si aun no has dado fav y follow a esta historia... pues que esperas? eso me haría muy feliz.

A partir de ahora la historia tendrá un tinte oscuro, parecerá como si la historia de repente cambia a una diferente pero no es así, me encargue de dejar pistas en cada capitulo y dejar en claro la personalidades de los protagonistas para que no haya nada inconcluso, todos cometerán tonterías. Por eso empece esta historia así desde el principio.

 **Aún falta mucho que sabe, apenas a acabado un arco!**

* * *

 **Fran. sanchez:** Satsuki y Hinata no quedaron atrapados mas bien se encerraron en el capitulo 4. Pronto sabrás por que no es virgen y sobre Naruko si lo encontrará la pobre encontrara lo que tanto quizo. Y pues no estuvieron 24h encerrados pero por fin lo hizo, wii! ahora veras su relacion y como ambos la echan a perder xd sorry not sorry. espero que disfrutes este cap, besos grandes!

 **Mero:** Ya no llores más, por lo menos en este cap! por fin salen! aww gracias por eso! igual tu eres lo mejor, besitos!


	18. CLCSPAP Cap 18: Formalizar

Capítulo 18:

* * *

El primer año había acabado bien para los pequeños tórtolos, ahora ya no eran más los pollitos de la preparatoria sino que ahora ya eran unos verdaderos estudiantes de la preparatoria Konoha.

Fueron las mejores vacaciones para Hinata, lo único es que veía a Satsuki en contadas ocasiones, pero las veces en que lo hacía eran tan hermosos que sentía su corazón estallar.

—¡Estamos saliendo! —Le dijeron a Shino apenas estuvo a su lado, ella sólo alza el pulgar como si no le importara.

Realmente no le importaba.

—Tengo que ir con Suigenki y los demás, adiós. —Huyó en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo cursi que sonaron al hablar al unísono.

—¡Alto, tenemos que decirle a Naruko y a...!

Fue interrumpido por un "¡Ve tú!" que lo calló. Rascó su cuello nervioso.

—Es tu culpa por hacerla decir cosas incomodas —Hinata se sintió culpable, tanto que prefirió no decir nada—. ¿Pretendidas decirles a todos? Creí que solo lo hacías con Naruko porque ella sabe...

—No estoy jugando con ella, planeo dejarlo todo si es necesario. —Aclaró a la chica de lentes oscuros.

—Eso está bien entonces. Gracias por decirme primero. —Sonrió para sorpresa de Hinata.

—Es que eres mi mejor amiga. —La abrazó no dejándola respirar encismado en su felicidad.

—¡Wii! Abrazos gratis —Naruko apareció por detrás rodeándolos.

Al terminar los abrazos Shino tocó su pecho para calmar su respiración agitada.

—¿Por qué los abrazos?

—¡Te lo diré en el salón, vamos! —Le dice animado a Naruko.

Entraron al salón dejando atrás a Shino, casi no había gente pues era el primer día y nadie quería entrar a su salón.

No le había dicho de la noticia de ellos ya que se la pasaba ocupado por asuntos de su madre. Pero no podía más el no decirle.

Después de todo ella le ha apoyado para que estuvieran juntos.

—¿Qué pasó? —No soportaba la intriga, se sentó al lado de él.

—¡Por fin lo hice! —Tapó su boca emocionado— Por fin me confesé.

—¿Huh? ¿En serio? ¡¿Qué pasó, que te dijo?! —Gritó sorprendida de su cometido.

Pero ¿por qué esta tan feliz? Ella conoce demasiado bien a Satsuki y estaba casi segura que lo rechazaría.

Algo no cuadra.

—Dijo que sí —Puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica sonriendo como bobo.

Shock, era algo tan sorpresivo que aún aunque le dijeran cien veces, cien veces no lo creería.

¿Qué? No supo articular más palabras que esa.

—Ahí viene Satsuki. —Sacudió sus manos para hacerse notar ante ella.

Aunque no era necesario.

Al aproximarse hacia ellos Hinata logró captar por un momento incomodidad entre ellas pero pensó que solo era su imaginación.

Acercó a Satsuki a sus brazos pues nadie podía quitar su felicidad. Mientras la morocha se quejaba que no la abrazara en ese lugar, Naruko solo los observaba.

Pero ¿por qué la dejaba tan pasmada esta noticia?

—Ya llegó, ponte en tu lugar —Mandó la Uchiha que se sentara, Naruko se levantó rápidamente y le cedió el puesto pues sentía que sobraba.

—Después hablamos Naruko. —susurró para que no escuchara su nuevo profesor.

La presentación del profesor pasó tan rápido para Naruko al no haberlo escuchado, su mente estaba ocupada en cosas que para ella eran más importantes.

Como: "¿Le dirá esta noticia a Sakumo?" y "¿Se lo tomará bien?"

Algo le decía que no se lo dijera.

Salieron temprano esta vez dado que era el primer día de clases.

Naruko se dirigió donde conocía que Sakumo estaría, decidida a anunciarle esa noticia.

Sakumo estaba acompañado con unos amigos así que simplemente lo llamo de lejos.

Él con pasos suaves se acercaba a ella.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Sakumo levantó una de sus cejas.

Al Haruno algo le decía que era serio por la actitud de Naruko por lo que se permitió tomar primero unas bebidas calientes que acompañaban bien en esa fría primavera.

Se sentaron en la misma banca un poco separados del otro, Sakumo le ofreció una bebida ella con duda se lo acepta.

—Hubieras comprado ramen.

¡Agradece que te compré! —chasqueó la lengua molesto.

—Te dije que estudiaras más, ahora no estás con ninguna de nosotras dos. —Desvió Naruko su verdadera intención de hablarle por otro tema.

—No es como si estuviera más bajo, me quede en la misma sección. —Siguió con su juego, sabía que esa no era su razón de querer hablarle.

—Hinata está con nosotras... —Contaba mientras miraba hacía el techo.

De pronto se estaba comenzando a sentir triste.

—Y eso...

—Él se confesó —Una ráfaga de viento los azotó tanto que despeinó a ambos sus cabellos— y ahora están saliendo.

—Es así... —Se escuchó un dolor en sus palabras. Había renunciado pero sentía que no lograría guardar sus sentimientos por mucho tiempo, la quería para él.

—Es tonto ¿no? ¿Por qué aceptó salir con Hinata? Ella jamás mostró una sola pista.

—Lo hizo, más de lo que te imaginas. —Dio un sorbo a su bebida.

—Ella jamás me lo dijo, soy su mejor amiga.

—Quizás no quería que lo supieras...

—¡¿Y eso por qué?!

Naruko reparó en que alzaba su voz y miró a su alrededor para ver si había molestado a alguien pero se encontró con algo desagradable para ella.

¿Por qué le molestaba?

Eran Satsuki y Hinata mostrándose afecto, parecía que no los habían visto. Ambos, la rubia y el pelirosado los observaron.

Sakumo rio cansado pues era como si la vida le encantara que justamente fuese él quien mirase sus escenas más románticas. Se maldijo por dentro.

El respirar para Naruko era cada vez más doloroso, tocó su pecho y reguló su respiración pero era inútil, al verlos le hacia inútil cualquier intento para no sentirse mal.

—Satsuki siempre estuvo enamorada de él. —Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de dejarla sola.

Se despreció por no saber siquiera de esto, de los sentimientos de su amiga.

Golpeó su pecho una y otra vez.

.

.

.

Al pasar el día, el segundo día de clases, Naruko esperaba la venida de Hinata tranquilamente en la entrada de la preparatoria.

—¡Hola, Hinata! —Saludó animosa apenas verlo.

—¡Hola!

—¿Sabes?, la noticia de ayer me dejo choqueada, en serio no podía creer que tú ibas a salir con Satsuki.

—¿Qué es lo que te sorprende? —Increpó duramente, era como si fuese imposible que ella saliera con alguien como Hinata.

A Naruko pareció no afectarle.

—Ella siempre me cuenta todo y que de la nada llega y dice "estoy saliendo con alguien". Parece mentira, ella nunca me mencionó algo sobre un chico menos de tí. —Soltó, no porque quería hacerlo sentir mal sino porque le intrigaba.

Él detuvo sus pasos en seco, Naruko lo copió.

—¿Hinata?

Bajó su cabeza para que no viera su rostro arrugado de la tristeza que le provocó ese hecho.

—No, ni yo lo sé —Susurró entristecido y siguió su camino.

Naruko se fijó en ese detalle y además de la curiosidad por descubrir la razón por la que los dos salían también estaba lo que una vez le había dicho Hinata.

—Hinata, sobre aquello... —Titubeó un poco, no sabía cómo sacar a relucir ese tema.

—Ah, ya lo sé. No te preocupes lo tengo todo controlado. —Mintió, en realidad no sabía cómo resolver ese asunto pero ya estaba cansado de dar explicaciones.

—Entiendo.

—Vamos a clases. —Terminó con la conversación que le hizo preguntarse una vez más sobre su futuro y sobre Satsuki.

.

.

.

Era como un severo caso de bipolaridad del chico, el día de ayer llegó todo campante, alegre de la vida, en cambio hoy su semblante era desganado, no estuviera respirando de no ser porque el cuerpo lo hace mecánicamente.

Recostado en la mesa teniendo sus brazos de almohada, se quedo pensando si realmente ella jamás mencionó una cosa sobre él. Si bien Hinata no pudo decirle a Naruko porque se encontraba ocupado ¿Por qué no le avisó Satsuki, su mejor amiga?

Podrían ser cuestionamientos un tanto ridículos o tontos pero para Hinata era muy importante porque qué es una relación si no puede relucir su amor. Por supuesto él no tomaba en cuenta que Satsuki no era del tipo que le gustaba hacer estas cosas.

Volteó hacía el lado de Satsuki, atenta como siempre a la clase, escribió algo y se lo mostró a Hinata.

"¿Te pasa algo?" estaba escrito en el cuaderno que le pasó ella.

Dudó si ponerlo o no, más sus pensamientos no lo dejarían en paz si no lo dijese con todas sus palabras.

"Quiero hablar contigo"

Le devolvió el cuaderno con este mensaje, Satsuki no lo comprendió pero que era serio lo era.

Pusó la punta del lapicero en su barbilla queriendo adivinar luego giró hacia él para decirle:

—¿Esta bien en la cafetería?

Hinata sólo asintió aún sin ganas.

.

.

.

Ambos se miraban mientras tenían una bebida en sus manos. Satsuki aguardaba para que Hinata hablara por otro lado Hinata esperaba tener las palabras adecuadas para salir de su incertidumbre.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste a Naruko que estamos juntos desde que empezamos, es tu mejor amiga? —Le dió un sorbo a su bebida preparado para cualquier respuesta.

—No lo vi necesario, ella es molesta y si le decía, seguro iba a llegar a mi casa a molestarme con miles de preguntas. —Mintió, a decir verdad tenía miedo, miedo que Naruko llegase a sentir algo, que cuando le diese la noticia a ella le empezara a gustar, sabía que era absurdo pero eso sentía, después de todo a Hinata le gustaba Naruko.

—¿Lo hizo cuando le avisé? —Ella solo negó con la cabeza. Naruko me dijo que tú nunca le dijiste siquiera que te gustaba un chico y que por eso le sorprendió la noticia...

Percibió dolor en sus palabras. Era cierto que Satsuki jamás le contó tan siquiera una sola cosa de Hinata a Naruko pues era el miedo de ser no correspondida lo que le impedía hacerlo y aunque ella no tuviese sentimientos hacia él también estaba el hecho que si le decía a Naruko ella iba a hacer un escándalo para que Hinata se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, cosa que no quería.

Aunque ella quería una relación sería con Hinata si le preguntase.

—¡Hmp! No importa si lo dije o no lo que importa es que quiero salir contigo. —Cubrió su rostro molesta de decir algo tan cursi. Hinata le regalo una sonrisa y tomó la mano que seguía en la mesa—. Aunque aún no somos pareja...

Se puso erguido de golpe, casi se ahogaba con su propia bebida.

¿No son pareja?

¿Eso quiere decir que todo fue un sueño?

—¿Q-q-qué quieres d-decir? —tartamudeó como antes, la noticia no sólo lo dejo de piedra sino que también le quito toda la confianza en unos segundos.

—Si, como oyes. —contestó como si nada—. Primero quiero algo.

Algo malo será siendo él, de eso no hay duda.

Tragó en seco preparado para lo peor.

—¿Y eso es...?

—Quiero que veas a mi familia y lo formalicemos.

Tenía razón era lo peor.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Claro que entendía lo que decía pero no comprendía su intención.

Pese a su extraña actitud de querer formalizarlo no era del todo descabellado pues su familia es muy conservadora al igual que la de él, a todo esto ¿Por qué no lo tuvo en cuenta Hinata también? Después de todo Hinata deseaba llegar lejos con Satsuki.

—Si no lo haces no saldré contigo. —Se cruzó de brazos.

—No creo que sea necesario conocer a TODA tu familia —Rio nervioso enfatizando la palabra "toda" porque en sí para él era demasiado.

De igual manera él no los podía ver si quería seguir viviendo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó mezclando enojo con inquietud. Tomó un rápido sorbo su licuado, quizás llegó demasiado en pedirle eso.

—Apenas salimos, creo que sería raro si le decimos a tus padres de esta manera. —Ocultó su verdadera razón, no deseaba que Satsuki se preocupara al saber la real situación.

—Entiendo. —Movió su pajilla con desasosiego, siendo notada esta acción por Hinata.

Parecía como si hubieran cambiado de rol y ahora era Satsuki la que estaba triste.

¡Tenía que hacer algo ya!

—P-pero si quieres puedo ver a uno de tu familia. —Trató de alegrarla, funcionando casi al instante.

Sólo tocaba esperar que no fuese alguien que lo complique.

—Itachi —Le brillaron los ojos al nombrarlo—. Quiero que hables con él.

Hinata agradeció que no hubiera elegido a su padre, aunque hubiera sido lo más lógico, a pesar de esto ¿Por qué no lo escogió?

—¿Por qué a Itachi?

—Él es más importante. —Soltó con seriedad.

Exhaló aliviado de que fuera él, después de todo parecía que le agradaba.

—Si es el entonces está bien.

—No te apresures. Él fue amable contigo como mi amigo, pero cuando sepa que eres algo más se pondrá algo celoso. La última vez casi le rompe un brazo a un chico que intentó coquetear conmigo a cuestas de él.

Las gotas de sudor comenzaron a salir de su frente. No puede ir tan mal.

¿O sí?

—Oye, Satsuki me va a ayudar ¿verdad? —susurró para opacar su temor.

Satsuki sintió que su bebida había acabado y se levantó de la mesa.

—No creo, mi hermano querrá tener primero una plática de hombres. —Dio media vuelta lista para irse pero quiso darle un último deseo antes mostrándole una gran sonrisa— ¡Suerte!

El sudor comenzó a mostrarse frío provocando que temblara, lo dejó solo, completamente solo.

Quería vivir una larga vida sin embargo ese no era su destino.

Pronto conocerá a su asesino.

.

.

.

Notas:

Creo que me pase con lo de amor lento, mira que esperar hasta el capítulo 17 para que salgan :v pero Weno.

Comenten, y si aun no has dado fav ni follow a esta historia ¿Que esperas? Eso me ayudaría un montón.

Alguna duda?

Fran. Sanchez: hahaha perdón no pude poner un final completamente feliz al capítulo y escribí eso xDpero me alegra que hayas vivido todo el capítulo, a pesar que ambos son re-retardados. Y he aquí el siguiente, pronto veras la reacción de Itachi v:

Mero: gracias a ti por vivir esta historia :'3, hahaha Satsuki tiene un problema por creer que todos piensan como ella xd, pronto veras una de sus tantas citas!


	19. CLCSPAP Cap 19: Cita

**Capítulo 19: Cita**

* * *

"Estoy donde quedamos, si no sales de ahí terminamos". Leyó con miedo, parecía que a ella le encantaba amenazarlo con terminar.

Dio pasos pequeños hasta salir de su casa, no quería ir a su destino final. ¿Sabía que iba a morir y Satsuki lo ayuda? Sin dudas nadie estaba de su lado.

Llegó donde ella y quiso besarla como despedida, ella lo esquivó y le dio un abrazo.

¡Hasta en esto lo dejaban en visto! Estaba a punto de llorar.

Caminaron hacia un parque lejano donde Itachi les había avisado que estaría.

—¿Y si hago tu tarea? —Trató de negociar.

—No te ayudaré. —Arremetió en seco— Además yo no necesito que hagan mi tarea.

—Lo sé. —Bajó su cabeza llorando en silencio.

Llegaron al punto de encuentro Satsuki se adelantó para localizar a Itachi perdiendo de vista al Hyuga.

.

.

.

—¡Hinata! Itachi quiere que lo veamos por esas mesas —Señaló unas mesas hasta el otro lado del parque— ¿Hinata?

Hinata estaba cerca de un árbol, estaba hablando con alguien en el celular, más bien susurraba, pareciéndole extraño se acercó hacia el chico pero, él en movimiento brusco al notarla guardó el objeto.

—Satsuki —Sonó nervioso la forma en que habló.

—¿Con quién hablabas?

—Con nadie —Fue cortante— ¿Qué decías?

Esto le pareció un tanto peculiar pero lo dejo pasar después de todo tenía un problema aún mayor.

—Vamos con mi hermano.

Caminaron hasta el otro lado, ambos vieron a un sonriente Itachi sentado en una de las mesas lejanas del parque, acercándose a él notaron que iba acompañado de un lindo perrito.

Perrote mejor dicho.

—Te presento a Aresia la compré para que Satsuki no se sienta sola después de hoy —Se puso de pie mostrando a un perro rabioso.

—¿¡Qué planeas hacerme!?

—Quise comprarme un cuervo pero me dijeron que era demasiado extraño —Ignoró el comentario colocando un dedo en su barbilla encismado en su mundo.

—¿Satsuki no me vas a ayudar? —suplicó.

—Hermano, déjalo —Itachi le dio un billete— ¿Crees que con esto me vas a comprar? —Ve que es de veinte mil yens— Ya regreso voy a comprarme cosas.

—¡Oye no me dejes sólo! —Gritó pero ya era tarde.

—¿Qué pasa? Ya nos conocemos, pobre cómodo. —Extendió su mano, Hinata también lo hizo para darle un apretón de manos pero Itachi con el lápiz que tenía en su oreja se lo clavó— ¿¡Qué intenciones tienes con mi hermanita!?

Lo sabía desde un principio, estaba frito.

Gritó retorciéndose tomando su mano lastimada.

Itachi se sentó acomodando sus pies en una de las mesas del parque

—¡Alto! Por favor escúchame Ita…

—¡Señor Uchiha para ti! —Le apuntó con la "arma" con que lo atacó anteriormente, Hinata no dudo en retroceder—. Ahora habla ¿por qué utilizas esos estúpidos colores siempre en tu ropa?

Miró su ropa siempre con los característicos morado, lila, azul y negro.

—Pero si Satsuki los utiliza también.

—¡Jaa! ¿Satsuki? ¿¡Lo único que planeas es sobrepasarte con ella, crees que no vi como querías besar a mi hermana!? Suerte que ella tiene pudor y no lo permitió.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—Ey, nos persiguió desde el principio, señor Uchiha…

—...

—Así que es cierto… —No pudo evitar sentirse incomodo, Itachi se revolvió al darse cuenta que había hablado de más.

Una gota de sudor le recorrió en la frente del joven, si los había seguido ¿Por qué tuvieron que verse hasta el parque? La familia de Satsuki estaba más loca que la suya.

—Como sea, ya en serio ¿Qué pretendes? —Inquirió el pelinegro de cola baja, Hinata supo de inmediato a que se refería— ¿Crees que la vida sólo sucederán las cosas si las deseas? Creo que eres lo suficiente maduro para saber qué es lo que haces.

Tragó saliva, lo sabía muy bien pero que le dijeran con palabras tan directa, aunque se las esperaba, no evito que les sorprendieran.

—Lo dices por mi o por ti —Dió un vuelco a la conversación que hizo abrir a Itachi los ojos de par en par.

—Satsuki no sabe nada de esto.

—Lo sé.

Por su parte la morocha terminaba de salir de comprar unos tomates de la tienda que estaba cerca, alcanzó a oír los gritos de los hombres más importantes de su vida y se asustó al no escucharlos momentos más tarde, tuvo la especulación que su hermano estaba a punto de matar a su novio o quizás ya lo haya hecho.

Llegó a pasos apurados donde los chicos cuando los localizó presintió un aura un poco pesada entre ellos dos.

¿Qué se habrán dicho?

Se acercó a ellos.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué están tan serios?

El mayor la miró queriendo decir algo mientras que Hinata parecía esperar una respuesta.

—Nada. Creo que ya me voy. —Se levantó el universitario— Esta bien puedes salir con él por ahora, el día está hermoso diviértanse y por favor Satsuki lleva a Alesa a partir de ahora —El perro parecía querer comer a Hinata— Mira le agradaste.

Una vena salió en la frente de Hinata, estaba molestándolo pero no podía hacer nada.

—No lo quiero, llévatelo.

—Bueno lo dejaré en tu cuarto por si recibes visitas. —Una sonrisa más falsa no podía darle a Hinata— Adiós.

Se despidió de ellos y la joven pareja se quedó sola.

—Quieres ir a otro lado me sobró del dinero que me dio mi hermano.

—Es temprano todavía, ¿a dónde quieres ir? Tengo hambre, ¿quieres comer algo?

Ella lo pensó un poco.

—Pizza. Vamos al centro comercial entonces.

—¿Al centro? ¿No quieres ir a otro lado? —dijo con rapidez—. Podemos comer a la tienda que está aquí cerca.

—¡No me gusta la comida dulce, comamos pizza!

—Sí, pero vamos a otro lado donde la comida es mejor.

—¿Por qué no quieres ir? ¿Hay alguien ahí que no quieras ver? —Recordó entonces la llamada.

—No... Está bien tú ganas, vamos.

De camino al centro comercial Hinata parecía buscar algo, cambiaba de posición sus manos, de estar en los bolsillos de su chaqueta a cruzar los brazos.

—Por aquí hay un restaurante donde su salsa es buena. —Señalo con su mirada hacia la izquierda, el chico solo asintió.

A pesar del beso aquella noche ellos no habían salido ni una vez como en una cita, solo eran salidas casuales. Es por eso que esta vez quería hacer lucir esto como una verdadera cita, ya se había obligado a hablar teniendo en cuenta que ella era una mujer de pocas palabras, estaba dando su esfuerzo.

Pero él lucía seriamente incómodo.

¿Estaba haciendo algo mal?

Al llegar al restaurante se sentaron en unas de las mesas principales, no era como si ellos querían pero era la única disponible, esto ocasionó que Hinata se tapara con cualquier objeto.

El chico se fijó el ceño fruncido de Satsuki.

—¡Ah, deberíamos de pedir ya! —Sus palabras fueron arremetidas, casi inentendibles.

Satsuki solo asintió, como ya conocía el lugar ella se ofreció para hacer el pedido, volvió al terminar de encargarlo pero Hinata ni se percató, con una mano sostenía su celular en el que tecleaba apresurado mientras que con la otra apretaba el servilletero.

—Después van a cobrar. —Advirtió poniendo su mano sobre la de él, Hinata abrió los ojos al notar que ella había llegado— ¿Que te pasó en la mano?

Tu hermano me clavó una pluma en ella, no, no diría eso.

Ladeó sus labios, ella lo miró curiosa.

—Me alegra estar contigo. —Satsuki no dijo nada él tenía el poder de hacerle olvidar cualquier cosa y solo concentrarse en él—. No dirás algo como "por supuesto que te alegra" e inflaras tu pecho.

Rio bajo al verla sorprendida. Era claro, Hinata le encantaba leer sus movimientos, sus acciones, nada que ella hiciera se le escapaba.

—Idiota. —Era el único argumento "valido" que pudo articular, la había atrapado.

Comenzaron a tener una digna conversación mientras esperaban la comida, le había dicho que debía de esperar mínimo quince minutos pero le agradaba hablar con Hinata aunque este a veces mirada su celular un poco distraído.

De pronto Hinata volteó hacia los ventanales y Satsuki lo imitó, una chica de cabello largo, lacio y castaño, de ropa un poco holgada era lo único que captaba.

—Oh no, ella esta aquí. —Escuchó unos quejidos bajos de Hinata, hablaba consigo mismo— Ya regreso —Habló esta vez fuerte a los orbes negros que lo miraban pidiéndoles respuesta.

Se levantó de la silla y se encaminó a la salida, dejándola sola. Al momento llegaron los empleados para servirle lo ordenado.

Satsuki no sabía cuánto iba a tardar, esperaba que no fuera mucho, tenía hambre, comenzó a picar la pizza.

Faltaba poco para que pasase la hora, se estaba comenzando a preocupar. Revisó el teléfono por si había recibido un comunicado y nada. No llamadas, no mensajes, ¡nada!

¿Que debía pensar? La gente ya estaba hablando por qué no tocaba la comida.

"¿La habrán dejado plantada?" Eran parte de los cuchicheos de la gente.

¡No! Lo peor era que desde que salió del local no conseguía localizarlo.

Tomó de su bebida.

¿Qué era lo que le ocurría a Hinata? ¿Tenía que ver con su extraño comportamiento el día de hoy?

—¿Que está pasando? —se preguntó ida.

Sintió unos brazos rodearla por detrás, estaba a punto de protestar pero sintió la dulce fragancia lavanda que desprendía de su cuerpo. Hinata era el único que lo portaba, se dejó llevar por el abrazo.

—Perdón —Susurro en su cuello.

¿Le pedía perdón por tardar tanto?

—La comida se enfrió —El cuerpo de Hinata aun rodeándola le impedía pensar.

Por supuesto que quería reclamarle más la furia se disipó, supo entonces que él además de ser su fortaleza era también su calmante.

—Ya has picado toda la comida. —¿Qué hacía abrazándola aún? Estaba segura que si seguía así las mejillas le iban a explotar.

La estaba abrazando en público, frente a todos ¿Que le ocurría?

—Deberías de comer. —Ordenó como siempre hacia ella.

Él obedeció pero en lugar de sentarse enfrente de ella lo hizo a su lado. Comenzaron a comer aunque Hinata en menor medida que la Uchiha, no tenía tanto apetito o más bien pensaba en otra cosa.

"Deja de conspirar" se decía a sí misma.

Terminando de comer se quedaron a fuera del restaurante callados.

Hinata por fin parecía volver a este mundo pues tomó su mano con un sonrojo leve acercándose a ella

—Ya que estamos aquí deberíamos ir al cine. —Sonrió abiertamente.

La vió titubear, ella no era de estas salidas, que haya aceptado salir con él ya era demasiado pero quería recompensar la hora perdida, quería estar a su lado.

Ella asintió pero no dejó que le tomara de la mano simplemente se adelantó haciendo que la siguiera.

Esta actitud de ella era lo que le gustaba, hacia como si no le importara las cosas, tan despreocupada de la vida, él deseaba ser como ella.

—¿Qué quieres ver? —Le preguntó Satsuki una vez que entraron al cine.

—Soy flexible, elige tú.

Ella refunfuñó al no tener más opciones.

—¿En serio...? —Le dijo con ligera decepción. ¿No planeaba ser parte de esto?

—¡Ah, pero si quieres veamos esta! —Apuntó en cartelera una película cualquiera al entrar en pánico, no quería volver a arruinar esto.

Deseaba saber los gustos de Satsuki en cuanto a películas, pero no parecía funcionar de esta manera.

¿Qué debería de hacer? Se estaba ofuscando.

—Está bien. —Respondió para su sorpresa.

—¿Ah?

—Te digo que también quiero ver esa, vamos a comprar los boletos.

Parpadeo varias veces seguidas, en serio había acertado a su gusto al hacerlo tan al azar. Volteó a ver lo señalado, era una película de acción.

Bueno, Satsuki no parecía ser el tipo de chica que le gustaban las cosas de romance, ni tampoco era del tipo que se asustaba en las películas de terror.

A él le aburrían los de este tipo pues eran demasiado falsos.

Los dos se hubieran aburrido.

Pensar en esto le hizo olvidar que estaban comprando las entradas. Satsuki se los puso enfrente para que despertara.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Son las entradas tonto.

—Oh, ¿a qué horas empieza?

—Dentro de poco.

—¿Pedimos algo que acompañe la película?

—Acabamos de comer.

—Cierto… —se rasco la nuca— pero voy a comprar unas palomitas, no creo que haga mal.

Fue directo a comprarlo, una vez en su mano se dirigieron a la sala.

Hacía mucho frío, se regañó por no llevar suéter. Él la invito al cine debió de estar preparado.

—¿Tienes frío? —Le pregunta Satsuki, que parecía controlar mejor el ambiente del cine que Hinata.

Claro estaba más abrigada que él.

—¿Q-que yo? P-para nada —decía esto en medio de temblores.

La película estaba a punto de empezar y debía de aguantar hasta que acabe.

Satsuki tomó su mano para calentar siquiera esta parte en lo que pasaba la película.

Hinata la volteó a ver y lloro conmovido con esta acción.

Cada día la amaba más.

Los minutos pasaban y Hinata en lo único que pensaba era en ella, ya no veía la cinta a pesar de los ruidos fuertes que acompañaban las escenas llenas de acción. En uno de esos ruidos se acercó levemente a Satsuki susurrándole algo.

—¿Que dijiste? —No le había oído pues los altavoces del cine eran más fuertes.

El cortó la distancia entre ellos.

—Que gracias por todo —Ella enarcó las cejas ¿era momento para hablar de esto?— ¿Sabes? Es nuestra primera cita.

Los dos sabían cuán importante era esta cita, aunque no haya salido del todo bien. Aun así ambos se encargarían que por lo menos terminara bien.

El cómo termina es lo más importante en una cita.

La besó entre todo ese estruendo, ellos no escuchaban nada, se habían perdido en su mundo.

Donde sólo ellos dos existían.

Ahora que lo piensa era la primera vez que Hinata tomaba la iniciativa a la hora de besar.

Amó este momento.

Deseo que jamás terminara, que durara para siempre. Aunque sabía que todo llegaba a un final, se encargó que durara el mayor tiempo posible.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Si les gusto esta historia comenten y si aun no has dado follow ni fav, que esperas? Te lo agradecería un montón ฅ•ﻌ•ฅ**

La siguiente semana empiezo de nuevo clases en la u así que si me atraso es por eso.

Aresia: viene de Alexia, como los japoneses no pueden decir del todo bien este nombre lo "romanicé" aunque no del todo, preferí que dijera Aresia que Arekesuia, suena feo xd, "Alexia" es usado como símbolo de protección, de ahí que se lo diera a Satsuki para que la "proteja" de Hinata para que no se sobrepase.

* * *

Fran. Sanchez: hahaha yo también sintiera pena ajena si me obligaran a hacer lo que Hinata le hizo xD no me gusta mostrar amor. Sobre Itachi, Hinata tuvo pesadillas hahaha. Bueno he aquí su primera cita, el inicio de todo, espero que te guste, besos :3 en el siguiente verás por fin al hermano de Hinata.

Mero: hahaha ok, entiendo, viéndolo de ese modo es cierto. Me encanta el amor lento porque siento que solo así me engancho con los personajes. Gracias! En el siguiente por fin saldrá el hermano de Hinata.

Mary Ann Walker: Muchas gracias y sí, sus dudas e inseguridades es el principal problema por lo que los harán sufrir, gracias por leer el capitulo! Besos ;)

Lotus one: Thank you, y pues no se lo tomó tan bien que salgan (le clavó con una pluma xD) pero al menos lo termino aceptando, esuperó que no te pierdas lo qque se viene en el siguiente coff coff el hermano de hinata coff coff, besos.

—


	20. CLCSPAP Cap 20: Cómplices

**Capítulo 20: cómplices.**

* * *

Después de semanas luego de aquella cita, ambos se sentían, por alguna forma de llamarle, más unidos.

Este día decidieron ir a casa juntos, ambos caminaban uno al lado de otro disfrutando de su compañía.

Pero a Satsuki había un hecho que le rondaba por su cabeza.

—¿Hinata, por qué no conozco a nadie de tu familia? —Se acercó para observarlo.

Si bien ella era quien quería hacerlo oficial pues era el único que chico del cual se ha enamorado y dudaba que volviera a hacerlo, tenía la esperanza de conocerlo aún más, sin embargo no cooperaba.

Él rascó su nuca más permanecía en silencio, cuando ella quería volver a indagar él contestó.

—No creo que sea necesario, voy en serio, es lo que importa. —Miraba al suelo en todo momento.

—Conoces a mi hermano pero yo no conozco nada de ti —Reprochó.

Iba a responder cuando recibió una llamada, le pidió un momento a Satsuki para contestar.

—Hola, ¿Qué pasa, Hanabirou? —La pelinegra estaba muy atenta a su llamada ¿Quién era ese chico?— ¿Estás en el parque? Está bien te veo allá. —Colgó sin pedir otra explicación más Satsuki si lo pedía

—¿Quién era?

—Mi hermano.

¿Tenía un hermano?

—¿El que va a la secundaria?

—Sí, me pidió que le llevará lo que me traje por accidente. —Tocó la parte trasera de su cuello, no acostumbraba hablar tanto de su familia

—Quiero verlo.

—¿Ahora?

—Debo de asegurarme si las maravillas que me has dicho de él don ciertas.

—¿Dudas de mí?

No respondió pero era un inminente si, suspiro resignado, a quien quería presentarle era a Kuredai, sin embargo agradecía que no haya querido hablar con su madre, era una muy mala idea además esa bruja siempre ha estado ocupada.

Su hermano estaba bien.

El parque no estaba lejos, solo caminaron unas cuadras para llegar, estando ahí Hinata lo buscó con la mirada, no se dieron cuenta que él ya los había visto y estaba atrás suyo.

Hanabirou se perdió en la belleza de Satsuki, ladeó su cabeza curioso.

La chica al sentir una mirada volteó a ver por detrás, recibió una sorpresa al notar a un niño de secundaria cuyos ojos no paraban de atravesarla.

Tenía el típico uniforme escolar, era el mismo uniforme de ella cuando estudiaba la secundaria. El niño tenía una paleta en su boca y una bandita en su nariz.

Boqueó un poco, esos ojos los conocía.

Hinata se acercó a Satsuki para preguntarle si había visto a un niño que se parecía relativamente a él cuando captó que estaba ahí.

—¿Por qué no dices que estabas con nosotros? Me diste un susto. —Se acercó a su hermano tapándole la vista de la chica.

Hanabirou volvió en sí dejando de mirar a Satsuki.

—¿Llevas las cartas? —Movió la paleta de su boca.

—Aun no entiendo como término en mi bolsa —Revisó entre sus cosas encontrándolo por fin.

—Yo mismo lo puse creyendo que era mi bolsa —Le mostró una sonrisa desvergonzada que lo irritó— ¿Y quien es ella?

Se inclinó para verla mejor, ella estaba quieta observándolos supuso por eso que venía con su hermano mayor.

Ella se acercó a ellos.

—Satsuki él es Hanabirou, mi hermano menor, Hanabirou ella es Satsuki... Mi novia —Susurró feliz pero avergonzado— ...es mi novia.

Sus mejillas comenzaron a calentarse, volteó a Hanabirou esperando su reacción, más se estaba tardando en hacer un movimiento.

—Naa... Estas bromeando.

Hinata tuvo que reprimir sus deseos asesinos, ¿Incluso en estos momentos se pone a bromear?

—Hablo en serio, es mi novia. —Respiró lentamente para calmarse.

—Ella es demasiado bonita para ser tu novia. —Una vena se le insertó ¿Por quién lo toma? — No tengo mucho tiempo, mis amigos me esperan —Comentó apenas vio la hora en su reloj de mano— El sábado voy con ellos a la playa si quieres que te crea vayan los dos.

Huyó después de esto, le gustaba molestarlo pero también quería vivir y esa mirada de pocos amigos que le daba era una advertencia.

—Déjalo —Lo tomó del hombro para que no corriera atrás del chico.

—Me las va a pagar cuando lleguemos a casa —Hablo para sí, esto le hizo gracia a la chica

—Por otro lado, la playa suena bien.

—¿En serio quieres ir? No le quiero dar gusto a ese niño —Aún estaba enojado con él, ¿dónde quedo ese niño tierno?

La escuela cambia.

—Empieza a hacer calor —Se encogió de hombros.

No encontró como refutar eso, ella ganaba una vez más.

(...)

Al final nada sale como lo esperan.

¿Qué hacen sus compañeros con ellos?

La respuesta: Naruko.

No sabían ni cómo ni cuándo pero ellos lograron saber en dónde estarían e incluso llegaron antes que la pareja.

Aunque faltaba una persona.

—Cuando le comente a Naruko jamás pensé que ella se atrevería…

Satsuki chasqueó la lengua.

—Ella es inoportuna —Hinata sintió que le estaba diciendo "Es tu culpa por no tener en cuenta eso".

La azabache se adelantó dejándolo atrás, él iba a preguntar si estaba enojada pero Naruko le agarró su brazo.

—¿Qué coincidencia no? —Le dice alegre mientras lo empujaba donde ellos.

—¡Espera, debo de hablar con Hana...!

—Nos vemos después hermano, nosotros vamos hasta allá. —Señaló hasta el otro lado de la playa dejándolo solo.

Como siempre.

Satsuki lo evadía, estaba furiosa con él, todo se había echado a perder. Tomó un ponche que estaba en la mesa cerca del grupo.

Suspiró, estaba siendo inmadura.

Dispuesta a volver con el grupo tropezó con Naruko que al igual que estaba fue a agarrar una bebida siendo derramada hacia el suelo.

Extrañamente sentía una ligera tensión, ella le hubiera gritado por tirarle la bebida pero no lo hizo.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

—Ah nada... Bueno sí... Sabes Satsuki, Sakumo se fue de la escuela...

Naruko la abrazó consolándola antelándose a la situación porqué aunque ella no lo dijera sabía que Sakumo era parte importante en su vida, aún así quien término consolada fue ella.

Ni Satsuki lo notó pero su semblante había cambiado, se distanció del grupo pensando en esto.

Se había ido del país. Se alejó de ambas sin decirles nada. Aunque últimamente se había distanciado, pero eso no significaba dejarlas sin decir nada.

Se sentó y sosteniendo puñado de arena.

—¿Te hizo algo mi hermano? —Estas palabras le hicieron voltear permitiéndole observar a un chico de cabello castaño largo y ojos color perla, con una burbuja de chicle romperse en su boca.

El ruido de las olas chocar contra la arena los inundaba.

—Realmente no...

—Es un idiota.

—Lo es.

Se volvió a oír otra burbuja explotar, Hanabirou sonrió, realmente había sucedido algo, miró el cielo.

Hizo que su hermano fuera a la playa para que olvidara el estrés de lo que es estar en casa, él siempre lo protegía y hacerlo Hanabirou sólo una vez tal vez le haría sentir un poco útil.

Pero últimamente lo veía un poco más alegre.

¿Será por ella?

El chico anhelaba volver a verlo sonreír, que lo dejaran en paz.

—Quizás tú puedes alegrar su vida.

—¿Arreglarla?

—Eres una persona importante para mi hermano después de todo.

El hermano de Hinata la dejó muy confundida pero las pocas ganas que tenia de hablar hicieron que no preguntara nada.

—Importante... —lo analizó lentamente— Así que aceptaste que somos novios.

Ladeó los labios, como magia el enojo se le fue al decir la palabra "novios".

Él se ahogó en risas.

—Soy su hermano, sé todo de él —Le sacó la lengua cosa que la molestó— Mira como se ha puesto debido a que no le hablas. —Apuntó a Hinata cabizbajo sentado— Dime, dime ¿Que te gusta de él?

El Hyuga menor se acercó hacia ella, incomodándola.

Nunca le habían preguntado que le gustaba de él ni se lo había planteado ¿Que le gustaba de Hinata?

¿Podía decir todo?

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente al mismo tiempo que mordía su labio inferior.

Definitivamente no lo haría.

—No te acerques tanto a ella, la incomodas. —Apareció Hinata poniéndole todo el peso en su brazo colocado en la cabeza del castaño.

—¡Ah, aléjate! —Se removió quitándole el brazo tragándose el chicle en el proceso, hizo un grito ahogado y comenzó a toser— ¡Ah mi chicle!

Lo fulminó con la mirada.

—En mi mochila hay dulces, ve si quieres. —Hanabirou rápidamente se levantó y corrió hacia las pertenencias de Hinata.

—Extraño —susurró Satsuki con una gota en la frente.

—Te traje Omusubi —Enseñó el plato que estaba en su mano, por impulso rascó su mejilla nervioso por saber si seguía enojada o no.

Para su sorpresa Satsuki agarró la comida y se dispuso a comer.

—Gracias —dijo bajo pero audible para el Hyuga.

—¿Y qué te dijo mi hermano? —Preguntó alegre de saber que todo se había arreglado.

Satsuki se atraganto recordando la pregunta de Hanabirou.

—N-nada importante. —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza confuso a Satsuki le pareció gracioso que hiciera esto, se parecía tanto a su hermano.

—Ya está anocheciendo, deberíamos irnos, las olas se están acercando cada vez más. —Sugirió mirando hacia el cielo— ¿Te gustó esta salida?, es un buen momento para recordar.

Ella se acercó hacia Hinata dejando el plato de omusubi, el Hyuga no lo había notado hasta girar, se quedó de piedra al sentir sus narices rosar.

—Lo es —Susurró en sus labios— deberíamos tomar una foto.

Él trago saliva guardando su deseo de querer besarla.

—De nosotros, eso estaría bien.

Satsuki parpadeó dos veces, tenía una idea. Sacó su celular alistando la cámara.

Otro fondo de pantalla, pensó.

—Está bien, ya me aburrí tenerte con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué?

—Sonríe ya voy a tomar la foto.

Aunque no entendió limitó la lejanía con ella para poder mostrarse en la cámara.

Esperó la cuenta regresiva y cuando escuchó el pitido que anunciaba el momento en que se tomaba besó su mejilla.

Fue largo pero tierno, el rostro sorprendido de Satsuki termino impregnado en aquella foto.

El beso fue tan largo que creyó que duraría para siempre entonces se dejó llevar por el cálido tacto de sus labios en su rostro.

Entre ambos, el océano ondulante los acompañaba en el momento, lástima que estaba a punto de acabar.

Terminando el beso ambos se miraron y sonrieron cómplices.

Porque eso eran, cómplices que huían y eran albergados en su propia burbuja.

—

* * *

 **Notas**

Omusubi: es el clásico onigiri, una bola de arroz japonés con algas.

Ya tengo toda la historia terminada! (excepto el ultimo capitulo pero puede esperar~~) así que haré un maratón porque no me gusta tener tanta responsabilidad :^v

Si te gusta esta historia ¿que esperas en darle fav, follow y comentar? eso me haría muy feliz.

* * *

Fran. sanchez: hahaha Itachi solo queria dejarse llevar, y bueno de Hinata él mismo es el que provoca todo ni que decir xd su mano se curó no te preocupes xD

Tobi Uchiha-san: ah, enserio? bueno, ya lo quite hehe.


	21. CLCSPAP Cap 21: Inconsecuente

**Capitulo 21: Inconsecuente.**

* * *

Diciembre ya había llegado, y como consiguiente el más anhelado día del mes después de año nuevo se acercaba.

En Japón tenían la costumbre de pasar esa fiesta en pareja, era un día especial para ellos.

Desde que salió con Hinata no dejaba de pensar en cosas que antes le parecían estúpidas o fuera de lugar.

Se ilusionó apenas ver el número de Hinata llamarla.

—¿Aló? Satsuki —Escuchó desde la otra línea.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Solo quería saber cómo estabas —Sonrió viendo la nieve caer desde su ventana.

—Estoy bien ¿Siempre harás esto? —Apretó su blusa, aunque no iba a admitirlo amaba sus llamadas despreocupadas.

—¿Llamarte? Lamento decirte que sí —Sacó la lengua consiente que no podía verlo.

Ella mordió su labio inferior.

—Está haciendo frío —Cambió de tema esperando no ser tan obvia— pronto será navidad.

—¿Planeas salir? —Ella cubrió su boca emocionada— Que lastima deseaba verte.

Alto ¿Qué?

—¿Qué? —Se oyó como un quejido. Tocó el teléfono con las dos manos por instinto.

—Sí, yo paso navidad en familia, comemos un pavo y vamos a la parroquia, ya sabes siguiendo la tradición.

Ella bajó de golpe su cabeza.

Era cierto, la familia de Satsuki también lo hace.

—Es cierto, mi familia también.

Él parpadeó rápido y confundido pues ella siempre pensaba en todo antes de planear algo.

—Me cuentas que tan grande es tu pavo o de qué tamaño es su nacimiento y el árbol ¿Esta bien?

—Sí, lo mismo va para ti, ¿entiendes? —Nuevamente van sus órdenes.

—Lo hago, ¿te veo mañana?

—En el mismo lugar. —Y cortó su llamada.

Apretó el objeto decepcionada.

Después de todo, no todo es perfecto.

Todavía recuerda esta escena y la estúpida idea que se le ocurrió un mes después.

Se preguntó ¿Que había pasado con su sentido común?

Abrazó sus piernas, restregó las mangas de su suéter sobre su rostro.

Comparó esa tierna llamada con lo que en verdad sucedió en navidad, porque a Satsuki nunca le salen las cosas como las planea.

Itachi por alguna extraña razón después de la charla que tuvo con Hinata lo notaba más pensativo, en su mundo.

No quiso tomarle importancia.

Pero esa noche simplemente explotó.

La pelea con sus padres fue tan tensa que llegaron a los golpes, la madre de Satsuki la alejó del lugar y ella se encargó de calmarlos

Pero fue en vano al día siguiente Itachi se fue no sin antes dejarle una nota.

Entre esas palabras escritas de manera un poco torpes, como si le costara escribir, había un mensaje que no logró captar:

 _"No puedo seguir viviendo donde se me controla._

 _Lo lamento, la necesito._

 _Espero que lo puedas manejar mejor que yo, hermana menor..."_

¿A qué se refería?

Lo peor de todo era que no había logrado ver a Hinata después del suceso, ya que luego de la huida de su hermano, como si se tratara que se había ido un simple empleado y no su propio hijo, ella fue preparada para ser la sucesora de sus empresas, tenían menos tiempo así que era más intenso.

Su padre estaba enfermo.

Únicamente veía a Hinata en la escuela no podía hablarle de esto afuera porque tenía estrictamente prohibido ir a otro lugar que no sea la empresa de su padre o su casa por las dichosas lecciones de cómo ser una líder y contarle en medio del salón le incomodaba.

Se lo contó a Naruko pues ella a veces la visitaba pero era a Hinata a quien deseaba decírselo.

Lo necesitaba.

Solo eran papeleos tras papeleos en su oficina.

Pero un día sus padres le anunciaron que iban a una boda en Tokio, lejos de donde se encontraban, el día de mañana.

Era la perfecta huida, un respiro fresco.

Se marcharon en la tarde de ese viernes, le dijeron que tenía que ir a la oficina a recibir sus "tutorías" y luego ir directamente a casa.

Era la perfecta huida, marcó el número de Hinata para encontrarse siquiera en la noche pero cuando estaba a punto de apretar el botón para llamar recordó que él le había dicho feliz que iba a visitar a su abuelo.

Era un balneario.

No lo llamó.

Al día siguiente su única ilusión fue el no tener las presiones de su padre siquiera esa noche.

—Estoy en casa. —Saludó teniendo en cuenta que no había nadie al llegar a su casa.

Revisó afuera de su casa en la ventana, ya se habían ido los guardaespaldas de su padre.

Suspiró cansada.

Pensó en Hinata, y el renombrado balneario de su abuelo, de pronto se levantó del sofá en donde tomaba una taza de té.

Ella conocía ese balneario.

Con el impulso de una típica adolescente fue a ese lugar sin pensar

No tardó en llegar, con una capucha entro con el sigilo de un gato. Sin dirección fue hacia las habitaciones tratando de adivinar el de Hinata.

Solo le tocaba llamar.

Escuchó una pisada, dos pisadas, levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Acababa de bañarse, las gotas caían de sus cabellos húmedos, una toalla estaba puesta encima de ellos.

Se miraron uno más asombrado que el otro.

—¿¡Qué haces aquí!? —Preguntó alterado arrastrándola hacia una habitación.

Era la suya.

Al parecer casi acertaba.

Ella no encontraba que contestar, la desaparecida vergüenza que la impulsó para llegar donde el chico regresó.

—¿Quería verte? —Respondió con pesar, consciente de lo tonto que sonaba su atrevimiento.

Pero le hacía falta su compañía.

Lo observó más atenta, desprendía un dulce aroma a lavanda, y recién bañado la fragancia era más fuerte y más atrayente para la chica, portaba una yukata que comúnmente usaban después de bañarse.

Él sintió su penetrante mirada, entonces se dio cuenta que la había acorralado en la pared de su propio cuarto.

—¿Te sucede algo? —Le dijo suavemente, la atrajo hacia su cama para que se sintiera cómoda— Puedes contar conmigo —Esta frase un poco trillada fue una llave para que Satsuki lo abrazara.

Le contó todo, sus preocupaciones, sus deseos, sus preguntas.

—¿Por qué desapareció mi hermano? —fue una de ellas.

Hinata escuchaba mientras acariciaba paternalmente su espalda.

—Todo estará bien —Eran sus consuelos.

A veces desahogarse ayudaba a sacar el estrés que una persona acumulaba, eso y el suave perfume sumado con el cálido abrazo la ayudaron en gran medida.

Él era su consuelo.

Calmada por fin, Hinata le ofreció bañarse en su baño, la habitación tenía un lugar donde ducharse para después ir al balneario, esperaba que eso la terminara de tranquilizar.

Y así lo hizo.

Salió del baño y vio a Hinata acostado en la cama mirando a la nada, pensó que para entonces ya se hubiera cambiado, esa yukata le permitía ver su torso.

Satsuki se acercó a él también vestida de una yukata otorgada por el lugar de antemano.

El abuelo de Hinata debe de bañarse en dinero para manejar tanto un balneario como un lugar de reposo, pensó la joven chica.

Se acercó a él, impresionada por no ser notada, sus narices estaban a punto de rosar y lo besó.

Entonces reaccionó estando hasta el otro extremo de la cama.

—¿Qué? Nos hemos besado antes.

Su confusión fue disipada por el sonrojo de Hinata.

Él estaba avergonzado y de ella no se podía esperar menos, así que lo imitó.

Estaban en una habitación solos, en la oscuridad, ella llevaba esa hermosa yukata de fina tela, Hinata no quería verla atentamente pues esa sensación de mariposas en su estómago se iba a salir de control, traicionando su autocontrol.

Satsuki lo miraba decidida mientras incitaban a sucumbir.

El impulso encontrado en cualquier adolescente que no le dejaban pensar, ni buscar consecuencias, lo inundaron por completo.

Y la besó primero en besos castos, luego se profundizaban más, Hinata con sus dos manos sostenían su bello y delicado rostro, Satsuki lo empujaba lentamente hasta quedar encima del Hyuga.

—No sabía que se podía perder el tiempo con tan solo una mirada, hasta que te conocí.

Satsuki intento no reír ante esa frase que a su parecer sonó demasiado cursi, desprevenida no se dio cuenta como ni cuando Hinata ya la había tumbado en la cama y comenzó a besarle el cuello

Mientras se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que Hinata le transmitía la chica mordía su labio inferior, ella abrazaba su espalda atrayéndolo hacia sí.

No lo quería dejar ir.

Hinata sintió un ligero aire seguido por el tacto delicado de unas manos en su pecho que lo terminaron por sucumbir.

Y entre besos y caricias, deseos y pasión, fantasías y despreocupaciones, sus cuerpos se unieron formando sólo uno, compartiendo una sola carne.

Ambos veían un futuro juntos, ellos se amaban.

Entre tanta emoción ambos acabaron rendidos, durmiendo plácidamente, sin embargo fue él quien no pudo dormir tanto, estaba preocupado.

No lo podían ver en una cama con ella, su abuelo lo mataría y de paso a su novia. No quedaba de otra, la iba a despertar.

La removió suavemente logrando su cometido.

—¡Cállate! —Volvió a cerrarlos ojos no sin antes tirarle en la cara una de las almohadas.

—Satsuki —Insistió una vez que se libró de la almohada—. ¿Estas segura que puedes pasar la noche fuera de casa?

Abrió los ojos de golpe, era cierto, escapó y probablemente los guardaespaldas de su padre la iban a ver apenas saliera el sol.

—Tienes razón.

Se levantó cansada y comenzó a vestirse, Hinata se dio la vuelta sonrojado para darle privacidad. La azabache ya vestida se pone en frente de él anunciándole de manera silenciosa que ya se iba pero los brazos de Hinata le impidieron continuar, le rodeaban la cintura y ella abrazó su cabeza.

—Te acompaño.

Aún estaba oscuro, Satsuki vivía una poca cerca de ahí pero no iba a dejarla sola, estando cerca de su hogar la despidió:

—Te hablo mañana... ¡Quiero decir hoy! ¡Ah, pero más tarde! —Rasco su nuca riendo nervioso— ¡B-bueno adiós!

Alzó la mano en forma de despedida dispuesto a irse pero sintió que algo jalaba la parte baja de la camisa, buscó la razón y notó que era Satsuki. Ella cabizbaja elevó su cabeza y frunció los labios, entendió lo que esperaba y se besaron lentamente, no deseaban separarse pero tenían qué.

Hinata se quedó mirando como ella entraba mientras suspiraba encantado e incrédulo de lo que sucedió en esa noche agitada.

Una noche tan irreal, tan inconsecuente que parecía una broma.

Una mentira.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Si te gusta esta historia ¿que esperas en darle fav, follow y comentar? eso me haría muy feliz.

mero: ay que linda 3 muchas gracias :3 suerte con el trabajo de tu universidad, sé de experiencia que es pesado xd

Fran sanchez: si, ya casi, ah y "se va acabar" eso lo puse con doble intención significaba tanto se va a acabar el beso como su momento hahaha, besos!


	22. CLCSPAP Cap 22: Razones

Capítulo 22: Razones.

Otra vez ese horrible dolor abdominal que la inundaba, se comenzó a preocupar pues no era algo de un solo día era hace una semana que estaba actuando diferente.

Cansada que le preguntaran que estaba más pálida decidió ni dirigirles la palabra.

Las tutorías de la empresa de su padre no la dejaban comer bien.

—Sigues igual de pálida ¿No estarás embarazada? —Bromeó Juugoka inclinándose en la ventana del edificio de su año— A-alto ¿hace cuánto no te viene?

Se atragantó con la bebida que recién tomaba al asustarse de la reacción tan callada de Satsuki, era algo que no quería sospechar.

¡¿Embarazada?! Apresurada la azabache contó el tiempo después que le había venido el mes pasado.

Dos, cuatro, seis.

—Seis semanas y me debió venir hace dos semanas. —Satsuki apretó los puños por no haberlo sospechado.

Juugoka notó que se estaba autoreprochando.

—No te preocupes puede que solo sea un atraso —Intentó consolar.

—Mi periodo siempre ha sido regular.

De pronto la alta chica se puso seria.

—Deberías de comprobarlo.

—No puedo.

—Satsuki.

—En serio no puedo, imagínate entrar a esta edad a una farmacia para comprar una prueba de embarazo además si los que me escoltan le dicen a mi padre que lo he comprado me mataría aun si no lo estuviese.

La chica de cabellos naranjas suspiró.

—Yo lo haré por ti, me veo de más edad de la que en verdad tengo.

—G-gracias pero no veo lo necesario, yo no...

—¿Lo hiciste con tu novio?

Ella silenció ante la choqueante pregunta, no le agrada contar de su intimidad, sin embargo se tragó su orgullo.

Apretó su falda.

—Sí...

—¿Hace cuánto?

—U-un mes. —Le dice suave y pesadamente.

¿Por qué lo negaba? Era evidente.

—De veinticinco días se les ocurre hacerlo en los más cruciales. —Reprochó pisoteando el orgullo de la Uchiha— Ni los anticonceptivos te ayudan cien por ciento, lo debiste de haber pensado más, ¿Qué futuro te ves con él?

Levantó el rostro que había bajado antes como autodefensa.

¿Qué si se veía en un futuro con él?

Era simplemente la obviedad de la respuesta, si no fuese así jamás hubiera llegado tan lejos.

—Uno muy lejos hasta mi muerte o la de él.

Sorprendida quedó la mayor de sus palabras, lo decidida que sonó al confesarlo.

—Oh, ¿estas roja? —Le cuenta curiosa del porqué.

—¡No me hagas decir estas cosas! —Se recompuso lo mejor pudo haciendo que su amiga terminara riendo.

—Está bien mañana te lo llevo.

—Sí...

Dejó el cuadro donde segundos antes recordaba este suceso, lo colocó en la mesa de noche decidida a dejarlo todo.

Era su única escapatoria.

Aún tenía presente el momento en que se confirmó y su reacción en el último año de la preparatoria

Su increíble reacción.

En el mismo lugar la esperaba, miraba por la ventana el patio de la escuela cansada de esperar, escuchó unos pesados pasos acercarse hacia ella, convencida que era Juugoka voltea a verla.

—¿Estas lista? —dice con simpleza al recibir un asentamiento de cabeza como única respuesta deciden partir a los baños de chicas.

Hizo el procedimiento dictado en las instrucciones de dicha prueba luego esperó.

Una, dos, dos rayitas.

El resultado era inminente.

—No puede ser —murmuró para sí, su amiga lo oyó más no lo entendió.

—¿Todo bien?

¿Qué si todo estaba bien?

Nada lo estaba.

Salió del cubículo y simplemente se lo mostró con la seguridad de estar ambas solas en los baños.

—¿Que voy a hacer?

—La parte buena de esto es que ya vamos a terminar la preparatoria así que no te vas a atrasar —Intento animar más recibió una mirada desaprobatoria de la chica— No pensarás...

Ni siquiera quería mencionarlo.

—¿De qué hablas? Aunque no lo quiera Hinata él bebe es mío. —Tocó su vientre poniéndose de cuclillas sabiendo que sus padres jamás lo permitirían.

Sintió una mano en su hombro.

—Aún no hemos escuchado que dice el padre —Le dio una sonrisa maternal— Sin embargo no creo que a Hinata diga algo malo de esto, lo veo capaz de decir "huyamos juntos" o algo así, tu sabes...

Satsuki por inercia sonríe al imaginarse esa escena.

—Él es exactamente así. —Se levantó con ayuda de su amiga decidida a contárselo.

(...)

Comenzó a sentir esa sensación de dolor en el estómago que hace perder el valor segundos antes de tenerlo controlado, eso sumando que su corazón se le oprimía le hizo recapacitar lo que le estaba a punto de decirle.

A medida que se le acercaba después de haberle llamado comenzó a pensar las miles y una reacciones posibles para él.

Desde un rechazo hasta una huida de parte del chico.

¿Por qué no se imaginaba nada bueno?

¿Serán las hormonas que estaban haciendo de las suyas al hacerla dudar?

—¿Pasa algo? —Hinata tocó su hombro al notar que no le hacía caso, ella se sobresaltó— Perdón, ¿Te asuste?

Su voz suave y preocupada le hizo oprimir más el corazón de la joven.

—Hablemos en el patio atrás del edificio —Ordenó.

A Hinata le pareció extraña su actitud pero igual la siguió, estando ahí ambos se detuvieron mientras que Satsuki bajaba la mirada.

—Tú me hiciste esto. —Culpó sin medida.

El Hyuga ladeó su cabeza confundido.

—¿Qué te hice? ¿Hice algo malo?

—No pensar idiota. —Regañó consiente que ella tampoco lo hizo.

—No entiendo...

—Estoy... Embarazada —Susurró arrastrando las palabras.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que estoy embarazada! —Lo dijo esta vez audible, tan audible que el grito asustó a las aves de ese lugar.

Satsuki agradeció el estar solos al captar como se descontroló su voz.

Y ahí estaba el silencio que tanto temía y la reacción tardía o nula de Hinata. El boqueaba más no decía nada.

O no entendía nada.

Pensó lo peor nuevamente.

Unos brazos la apretaron elevándola, abrió los ojos y pudo ver a un Hinata feliz, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

—¿Voy a hacer padre? —Preguntó una vez la bajo, su alegría no desaparecía pero si lo hizo la preocupación de la Uchiha.

Ella estaba sorprendida de lo positivo que era así que decidió que por el momento ella también lo seria.

—¿Y qué haremos ahora?

—¡No tengo ni idea! —Le dijo con una gran sonrosa.

Adiós positivismo

—¿Ah?

—Quiero decir, ¿deberíamos de irnos? Para formar una nueva vida. —La abrazó— ¿Te irías lejos conmigo?

Se inclinó como si le estuviese proponiendo matrimonio.

Estaba siendo demasiado surrealista esto la estaba incomodando.

—¿Lejos? —Una gota de sudor salía de su frente— Eso suena bien.

Se entregó a sus ideas porque estaría con él y eso la alegraba.

—Primero debo de arreglar algunas cosas, te veo cuando termine. —Se fue después de darle un casto beso en los labios decidido a enfrentarse a cualquiera.

¿Pero enfrentarse a qué? Se preguntaba Satsuki.

Miró al cielo echándose al suelo, contenta así estaba.

No pensó en la respuesta de sus padres ni en las consecuencias, sólo pensaba en Hinata, a pesar de ser madura no dejaba de ser una adolescente.

Debido a que no media consecuencias.

(...)

Saltaba del lugar como caperucita, acababa de terminar sus prácticas y eso la lleno de energía, casi terminaba la preparatoria y ahora todos pensaban en la universidad quería darles un respiro así que estaba buscando a todos para invitarlos al karaoke.

Ya había invitado a la mayoría sólo faltaban Hinata y Satsuki.

Vio a Hinata correr a lo lejos, volteó a todos lado para saber si no había ningún profesor que lo regañase. De pronto se detuvo al oír una voz que Naruko también escuchó aunque no reconoció.

Él no volteó.

Estaba rígido, eso se notaba desde la vista de Naruko, observó que también apretó sus puños.

—¡Mi amor! ¿Por qué corrías? ¿Se permite correr aquí? —Volvió a escuchar la voz esta vez entendible para la chica que se ocultaba por la pared.

¿Pero dijo: "Mi amor"?

Puso sus manos en el pecho al sentir un dolor, era como si la estuviese engañando a ella.

La chica de cabellos largos y blancos, y típicas características de una albina lo abrazó por detrás, ella portaba otro uniforme ajeno al de Konoha.

—Tonemi... —Se limitó a decir.

—¿Pero qué te pasa? Voltéate. —Y al no tener la paciencia de esperar a que lo haga el, ella misma lo movió abrazándolo nuevamente pero esta vez de frente— Te extrañe —Le dice alegre entre el pecho de Hinata.

El parecía no poder creerlo.

Y Naruko tampoco.

He ahí la razón por la que Hinata insistía en no querer salir con nadie más.

Notas:

No contesto no mas porque si lo hago ya no publico

Sigan esta historia y de le fv, ,review y follow


	23. CLCSPAP Cap 23: Empeorar

**Capítulo 23: Empeorar.**

* * *

Hinata no volvió a aparecer, después de los exámenes para la universidad que mejor optaba se despidieron y no volvió a saber nada él.

Solo escuchaba como explicación unos "Voy a resolver esto". Cosa que no la tranquilizaba de ninguna manera.

No lo entendía, esto la preocupaba más. Toco su frente debido al dolor que sentía en su sien.

Ni siquiera atendía a sus llamadas.

Juugoka hizo acto de presencia.

—¿Y como vas a llamarlo? —Puso una cara llena de ilusión ignorando el mal estado con el que se encontraba Satsuki— Puede llamarlo Misifu como mi gato o...

—No lo voy a llamar como un animal, además no puedo ni decidir qué voy a hacer una vez que salga menos voy a decidir su nombre —Tapó su cara cansada de todo.

—No te preocupes por no ver a Hinata, él sabe arreglárselas solo.

Ahí estaba la respuesta que siempre se daba ella para tranquilizarse inútilmente.

El problema era que ella no podía arreglárselas sin él, no en esta situación.

¡Paciencia, ven a ella!

—Debería de despejar mi mente... —Caminó hacia el lado opuesto de la chica, esta sonrió esperanzada que se arregle pero no esperó que Satsuki regresase de golpe, había chocado con alguien.

Más específico con Naruko.

Ella parecía preocupada por algo.

¿Por qué todos estaban así?

—Satsuki... —Miró al suelo borrando la imagen de ser la chica extrovertida y hablantina que presumía ser— Hace tiempo que no hablamos como antes, de hecho una vez quería invitarte a ti... Y a tu amiga —Le dio una mirada fraternal a Juugoka— pero se me olvido invitarlas y ni siquiera fui. —Rascó su nuca riendo mecánicamente.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre qué te pasa? —Ladeó la cabeza confundida, realmente le pasaba algo y quería averiguarlo.

Naruko dejo de reír y rascar su nuca al notar los movimientos de la Uchiha, eran los mismos que Hinata.

Dicen que cuando hay sentimientos profundos de por medio, los movimiento, el lenguaje corporal, incluso el aroma son imitados y tomados como propios.

¿Debería de contarle lo que escuchó esa tarde?

Satsuki curvo una de sus cejas al no escuchar respuesta de la rubia.

—Sí, quiero hablar contigo —Agarró un pedazo de tela del suéter de su amiga cual niña.

—Yo también debo de contarte algunas cosas. —Le dijo con una sonrisa que le hizo borrar su preocupación por una confusión.

Decidieron ir a una cafetería en las afueras de la preparatoria, ambas se sentaron, ordenaron algo y luego que se fuera el camarero el silencio les anunciaba que deberían empezar a charlar.

Naruko notó una característica muy extraña en la chica.

—¿Por qué no fuimos al ichiraku ramen? —Fue la primera en hablar aunque no era esa la verdadera razón por la que quería hablar.

—Aquí es menos ruidoso.

—¿Tienes ojeras, ocurre algo?

—Es difícil de decir.

—Dime.

Satsuki comenzó a removerse y un ligero rubor se le apareció despertando aún más la curiosidad de Naruko.

—No... nada, olvídalo —Esquivó.

—Vamos, no creo que sea tan malo.

—Es que lo es...

¿Tan malo como lo que le sucedía a ella? ¿Este secreto la carcomía y ella guardaba uno peor?

—Entonces dime y lo arreglaremos juntas, ¿recuerdas? Te prometí que te ayudaría cuando estuvieras en problemas.

—Nadie lo va a poder arreglar, mejor acércate —Interrumpió llevándola a la realidad, ella obedeció a su orden— Estoy embarazada —Susurró.

—Aquí esta sus bebidas y su postre —Apareció el mesero, Naruko por inercia se separó de ella dejando que el joven colocase su pedido.

El aroma también se comparte.

Recordó entonces el día en la visitó, fue un domingo, ella tenía que trabajar aún ese día y Naruko decidió alegrarle el día haciendo acto de presencia, ese día había sentido que Satsuki estaba diferente.

Su aroma se asemejaba al de Hinata.

Si sus sentimientos hacia Hinata son tan profundos, si se atrevió a dormir con él ¿cómo ella a contarle esto?

La iba a destruir.

—Sobre Hinata...

No había de otra, lo iba a decir.

—Sí, le conté el mismo día en que me entere. —Se adelantó a hablar creyendo que preguntaba si Hinata lo sabía, empezó a beber de su té Satsuki sintiéndose rara, no era un tema fácil de decir— Haz de creer que soy estúpida.

Satsuki cubrió su rostro, estaba mal eso se lo había transmitido a Naruko, por otro lado ella no encontraba las palabras y solo se limitó a mirar.

Claro que lo era.

—Siempre he pensado que lo eres.

—Me refiero... —Levanto la cabeza lanzándole una mirada asesina— que aunque sé que soy una ilusa tengo fe que todo saldrá bien. —Naruko no lo vio pero entendió que ella estaba tocando su vientre.

Se le estaba haciendo costumbre a la chica.

Era cierto que estaba siendo una ilusa pero esa sonrisa en su rostro le daba esperanza a Naruko entonces consideró que quizás Hinata tenía una buena explicación, eso quería creer, después de todo ¿qué es la vida sin un poco de esperanza?

Solo tenía una duda.

—Por qué... ¿por qué aceptaste salir con Hinata? —Apretó sus labios deseosa que respondiera.

—Siempre me gusto...

¿Siempre? ¿Se refería desde que fueron compañeros? ¿Desde que lo presento a ella? ¿O desde que empezaron la preparatoria? ¿A qué se refiere con siempre? ¿Se conocían desde antes?

Era imposible, era ella, Naruko, y solo Naruko que lo conocía desde niño, no le pudo haber gustado desde siempre.

Tocó su pecho para regresar a la realidad, ¿en que estaba pensando? Sin embargo, gustar es diferente a conocer, ¿por qué le enoja tanto el tiempo? ¿Por qué quiere ganarle en esto a Satsuki? ¿Su espíritu competitivo? No, era ridículo.

—¿Siempre?

Chasqueo la lengua la morena.

—Deja de insistir en esto, me gusto desde siempre y ya. —Se cruzó de brazos.

—Entonces fue amor mutuo.

—Si... —Lo dijo suave y con una sonrisa.

¿Y ella a donde quedaba en todo esto?

Lo tenía y lo perdió.

—Espero que todo te salga bien —Tomó último sorbo y se levantó— Te dejo, se me olvidó que tengo otro asunto.

Se fue precipitadamente empujando a cuanto se le cruzase en su camino.

¿Que debía de hacer con lo que sentía?

Se sentó en unos columpios mientras comenzó a figurarse muchas cosas.

Como que el día en que vio a un Hinata entristecido el día de la graduación, ese día estaba extrañada pues su propia madre le había anunciado que Hinata no iba a ir a ese baile, no se lo preguntó entonces, pero ahora era claro, fue a verla a ella.

¿Y la razón por la que estaba, odiaba tan solo pensarlo, celosa? Era imposible, ella no era la novia y estaba feliz que su mejor amiga tenga por fin un novio.

"Cuando estés en problemas no dudes en decirme que te ayudaré, de veras. Es una promesa", fue lo que le dijo cuándo le contó que su hermano se fue.

No importaba cuanto le costara, la ayudaría.

Además desde que se fue Sakumo, decidió ya no volver a creer en el amor.

Pero el problema no era ni Satsuki, ni ella.

El problema era esa albina que Hinata nombró Tonemi, ¿Quién era? La cabeza de Naruko se revolvía y un dolor comenzó a plapitar en su cabeza.

Tonemi, Tonemi, repetia una y otra vez para recordar ese nombre tan familiar, una imagen se le atravesó.

Cuando hablo con la madre de Hinata, Hiako, ella le mencionó que tenía que ver a una chica y que por eso no la acompañaría en la fiesta.

Ya la recordaba, Tonemi era su prometida.

Era se supone.

Él le había dicho que ya había arreglado todo.

Tenía una novia y aun así quiso salir su amiga y de hecho lo hizo.

Se levantó de los columpios y se dirigió en la empresa Hyuga dispuesta a encarar a Hinata, estando en el edificio subió en el ascensor y apretó el botón para ir al último piso.

En su mente unía los hilos.

La mención de que ya no era virgen era por eso, solo jugaba.

Retrocedió, parecía mentira.

Una explicación, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas una tan sola, cualquiera le iba a creer, él no podía ser ese tipo de persona.

Iba a mover su pie al abrirse el ascensor pero recordó un punto que había olvidado.

El bebé.

Como se iba a resolver eso, por la reacción de Satsuki ambos planeaban algo.

Una estupidez seguro.

El ascensor se cerró y empezó a bajar.

No debía permitir eso, ¿como van actuar ante eso?

Hiako no permitiría que su hijo huyera, mucho menos los padres de Satsuki, ella era lo único que les quedaba luego de que Itachi se fuera.

¿Qué debería de hacer?

Hinata decía no podía mentirle y Satsuki no podía sufrir.

—Oh, Naruko. —Esa voz la reconocía, era Hiako— ¿Vienes a ver a Hinata?

Por alguna razón su voz no salía, atinó a asentir, Hiako no le dio importancia he hizo que el ascensor subiera, Naruko apretó su mochila.

Tenía que hacer algo a pesar que no era su responsabilidad, eso sentía.

Más no podía hacerlo sola.

—¡Señora! —Gritó haciendo que ella la viera enojada por su imprudencia, Naruko se recompuso y continuó— ¡Hinata va a tener un hijo!

Quizás ella también era una ilusa.

Ilusa por creer que vivimos en un mundo rosa, donde todo adulto puede resolver los problemas.

Jamás pensó que había unos pocos que solo lo empeoran.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Si te gusta esta historia ¿que esperas en darle fav, follow y comentar? eso me haría muy feliz.

No contesto porque si lo hago ya no actualizo xd

¡Besos!


	24. CLCSPAP Cap 24: Traición

**Capítulo 24: Doble traición.**

* * *

 _No hay peor traidor que nuestra mente, esta nos lastima, nos destruye y culpa al inocente porque jamás se culparía así misma._

Los señores Uchiha se dejaban inundar entre los sonidos de la naturaleza fuera de su mansión, el ruido les parecía insoportable pero no hacían nada para opacarlo, los pájaros estaban tan tranquilo, viviendo sin problemas mientras ellos querían huir de uno muy grande, los envidiaron por un momento. Después de la llamada de la dueña de las empresa Hyuga les había dado un golpe bajo.

En esta lucha ni su peor enemigo era el que ganaba pero eso ni siquiera los animaba.

—Y si... —Habló la madre de Satsuki, Mikoto, pero se interrumpió así misma, no encontraba solución.

—¡Nada, no hay solución para esto! —Se encaminó hacia el cuarto de su ahora única sucesora.

Desilusionado, así estaba, primero su hijo los abandona por una pobretona chica que seguro sólo era una interesada, una arribista. Y ahora su hija, su única hija, porque Itachi ni merecía ese puesto, ella los traicionaba para meterse con el heredero de la empresa que lo único que ha hecho es bajar sus ingresos, lo peor es que era el hijo de esa bruja de nombre Hiako.

—Querido, ¿qué planeas? —Mikoto lo siguió por detrás rogando que no cometiera ninguna imprudencia después de todo, era su hija.

—Lo que debí de haber hecho desde hace tiempo. —Sus pasos fueron más rápidos.

Abrió la puerta de Satsuki en donde ella estaba leyendo con unos audífonos que le permitían estar en su mundo. Fugaku se los arrebato rápidamente llamando toda la atención de la chica.

—¿Pero qué? —Fue lo único que logro decir al ser abofeteada por su propio padre— ¿Qué te ocurre?

—¡Háblame con respeto! —Gritó asustando de sobremanera a Satsuki, sólo se ponía así cuando peleaba con Itachi, tocó su mejilla palpitante— Realmente creí que podía ser más inteligente que Itachi pero ni siquiera lo igualas —Su corazón fue destrozado por esta frase— Mira que embarazarte...

Ni siquiera término de decirlo todo que una risa le tapó las próximas palabras hirientes, rio cual demente.

Satsuki bajo la vista hacia el suelo, él sabía la verdad.

¿Pero cómo?

—Te lo puedo explicar —Trató de tranquilizar pero esto lo enojó más.

—Tú no sabes nada —Le replicó.

Y era cierto, ella no sabía nada pues sus padres en absoluto le contaron una sola cosa, nunca le dijeron el pacto de guerra que le habían dado a la empresa Hyuga, el odio inmensurable que le tenían a Hiako y mucho menos jamás le mencionaron que Hinata era el hijo de su enemiga de finanzas.

—Querido, ya basta —Intento acallar sus gritos pues si la asustaban a ella ¿cómo la iban a asustar a Satsuki?

—¡Basta nada! —Tomó los hombros de la menor y con una mirada de poco amigos continuó— ¡Quiero que te deshagas de eso!

—¡No! —No le importó nada, ese bebe era esperanza y jamás se iba a deshacer de ello— ¡Haré cualquier cosa padre, pero no me hagas esto!

—Si no lo haces tú yo lo haré —Amenazó, haciendo que ella retrocediera.

El restando importancia se fue dejando a las dos féminas en el cuarto, Satsuki suplicó ayuda con la mirada de parte de su madre.

—No te preocupes, yo lo solucionaré —Palmó despacio la espalda de su hija y se fue a buscar a su marido.

Al encontrarlo en el despacho de su casa, ella entró para decirle una cuantas cosas, notó que él estaba sacando un vino del estante.

—No, tenemos que pensar mejor esto —Le alejó la jarra— ¿por qué le dijiste todo eso?

—¿Hay otra manera? Ella no entiende razones, hay que hablarle con mano dura. Mira que salir con esta estupidez. —Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, estaba cansado.

—Pero para poder hacer que haga lo que nosotros queramos, tenemos que idear un plan para meternos en su mente.

—¿Cómo planeas hacer eso? —Levantó una ceja dudoso de su idea.

—Mira —Enseño un cuaderno que estaba en sus manos— lo tome prestado, es el diario de Satsuki...

—Como...

—Ustedes solo observan lo que tienen enfrente y no a su alrededor —Sonrió maliciosa.

—¿De qué manera eso nos va a ayudar?

—Solo déjame leer y te lo contaré.

El suspiro y salió de ahí.

Página por página fue leída, y lo único que sentía hacia ella fue lastima, a un punto podía llegar, cualquiera que leyese su diario se daría cuenta que Satsuki era la víctima de todo ello. Podía usar eso en contra de ese Hyuga.

Pero ¿cómo rayos pudo entrar a su casa sin que ellos se den cuenta? Por supuesto en esa época estaban muy ocupados por la reciente llegada de Hiako.

Aunque su plan era inestable, ya no había tiempo, no le iba a avisar a su marido por el impulso que cometió hace aproximadamente una hora.

—Hola...¿A qué se debe su llamada?

En el diario mencionaba una chica con la cual Hinata se había visto y que llenó de celos a la chica, sonrió alegre, sabia a quien se refería y si de encontraban en el mismo embrollo ella también colaboraría.

—Solo quiero saber unas cuantas cosas, es sobre Hinata. —Espero escuchar la respuesta de la joven desde la otra linea.

Por otro lado Satsuki abrazaba sus piernas, no se movió de su cama, intentaba calmarse así misma, tenía miedo que esto le ocasionara daños al bebé.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse más no levantó el rostro, esto lo tomó como oportunidad para ocultar el diario a donde lo había encontrado.

—Quiero estar sola... —Pidió al sentir aun su presencia.

—Oh, cariño, solo vengo a pedirte disculpas por lo de tu padre pero debes de entender que el solo quiere lo mejor para ti —Se sentó a su lado.

—¿Lo mejor? —Fijó su mirada en otra cosa que no sea su madre y chasqueó la lengua.

—No te vamos a obligar nada que tú no quieras pero debes entender la situación... Fugaku, tu padre, sabe las verdaderas intenciones de ese chico.

Esto le llamó la atención y le ofendió un poco, ¿por verdaderas se refería a malas? ¿Qué sabían ellos de Hinata?

—Hinata jamás...

—Por favor, es más que obvio que Hinata te ha mentido todo este tiempo, él lo único que quiere es destruirnos, ser el único en el mercado por supuesto manejado por la madre. —Una vez que la atrajo comenzó su plan— Itachi, ¿a él si le has contado de ese joven? —Su silencio fue un rotundo sí— Acaso me vas a decir que él no se ha portado extraño cuando estaba con Hinata.

Era cierto, esa vez en que ella los había reunido sintió un extraño aura entre ellos dos, pero nunca le dijeron que pasaba siempre esquivaba sus preguntas, después de ese día, Itachi se portaba como si escondiera algo.

¿De eso se trataba?

—No. —Mintió y Mikoto lo sabía.

La Uchiha menor quería creer en él.

—¿Tampoco has visto actitudes extrañas de Hinata? como si te ocultase algo.

Claro que lo había notado, sus llamadas extrañas en sus citas, la forma en cómo se comportaba cuando estaban en público, aquel día que se fue por una hora al ver a alguien.

Pensó que la engañaba pero Hinata no era así, ella lo conocía, él no era capaz.

—El no...

—Si él no sabía nada ¿Por qué no quiso conocernos? —Interrumpió.

De pronto como un balde de agua fría cayo en cuenta de algo, Hinata jamás quiso conocer a sus padres ni que ella conociera a los suyos.

—Él estaba ocupado —Se mintió así misma.

—Solo dime una última cosa, lo has vuelto a ver una vez que se enteró de tu embarazo.

Entonces empezó a llorar, tapó su boca para callar sus gemidos. No, no lo había visto, y esto la hacía sentir muy mal.

Mikoto palmo su espalda tranquilizándola.

—Cuando nos enteramos, fuimos a reclamarle y escuchamos una conversación de él y de su madre, solo quieren quitarnos lo nuestro.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Quieren quitar nuestro dinero, honestamente ganado, para destruirnos.

—No te creo.

—Planeaban huir ¿no es así? —Nuevamente el silencio le dio la respuesta— solo quiere que nos quites una gran cantidad de dinero, planeando que huirían y cuando se lo des, él te dejaría. A Hinata no le importas.

—¿Qué sepas esto no lo hace curioso? Solo planeas confundirme.

Mikoti se levantó y caminó hacia el afuera, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

—Si no me crees, lo creerás. Tarde o temprano Hinata te llamará y te pedirá dinero, veremos quien dice la verdad.

La dejó sola y Satsuki abrazo sus piernas y se acurruco en la cama, llorando.

Creía, pero no quería creer, Hinata, ese no podía ser Hinata.

Ese mismo día Satsuki decidió no salir, ignorando las llamadas de Naruko, seguro estaba preocupada pero ella lo estaba aún más.

Una llamada era esperada.

Mikotó le contó a Fugaku lo que hizo confiada lo que después ocurriría, mientras que Satsuki ni siquiera se levantaba de la cama.

Su celular vibró, lo levantó creyendo que era una vez más Naruko.

—¡No quiero hablar con nadie! —Gruñó dispuesta a colgar.

—¿Ni siquiera conmigo? —Le preguntó Hinata desde la otra línea quitando el deseo de Satsuki de colgar.

—Hinata...

—¿Aún está en pie lo que hemos planeado?

 _Tarde o temprano te llamará..._

—Si... —Apretó los puños.

 _Y te pedirá dinero._

—Escucha, yo no puedo por ahora, mi mamá se enteró de todo y..., ¿puedes sacar dinero para irnos? —Fue lo escucho o al menos lo que entendió.

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus orbes negros, tenía razón.

—¿Sabes qué? Podemos hablar después ahora no me siento bien.

—¿Cuándo entonces?

—Cuando puedas. —Solo quería cortar.

—¿Qué te parece mañana en la playa, aquella en donde fuimos?

—Me parece bien, adiós.

Una vez terminada la llamada un dolor en el pecho se volvió más profundo, deseosa que todas las lágrimas cesaran se limpió de golpe, dio puñetazos en sus piernas de coraje.

Después de todo, era una mentira.

Una persona más entró por tercera vez en su cuarto.

Se recompuso al no querer que la vieran así, giró creyendo que eran sus padres, pero no lo eran.

—Satsuki... —Se acercó a ella Sakumo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tus padres me llamaron.

Claro, lo llamaron para que cediera a sus planes.

—Tú también quieres eso.

—No, no, no. —Lo negó rápidamente — Me dijeron que te convenciera de eso pero te conozco y sé que no querías, así que te propongo algo: Huye conmigo.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par.

¿Huir con él? No, por supuesto que no.

—No, yo...

—Si huyes conmigo, no verías a tus padres, mucho menos a Hinata. —Tomo su mano convenciéndola por cada palabra que daba— Huye a donde me estoy quedando, todo estará mejor ahí.

Huir.

Lo pensó un poco, pues se trataba del mismo país en donde le dijo Itachi atreves de una carta que huiría.

Unos grandes deseos de verlo la albergaron.

Pero Hinata...

—Hinata... —dijo sin pensar.

—Él no te merece —La abrazó de sorpresa.

Hay momentos en donde aunque no sea la persona indicada, si se encuentran en el momento indicado pueden conmover nuestro corazón.

Ese abrazo era lo que más necesitaba hoy así que se dejó llevar entre sus brazos.

Lo decidió.

Después de todo, nada es perfecto.

Le trajo en la memoria aquellas llamadas que realizaban, sus decisiones, sus estúpidas ideas, preguntándose ¿Qué había pasado con su sentido común? Abrazó sus piernas y restregó las mangas de su suéter sobre su rostro limpiándolo.

Guardo las cosas que sabía que necesitaba y las guardo en una maleta, observo una vez más las fotos, recordó el pasado expectante lleno de ilusiones. Dejó el cuadro, colocándolo en la mesa de noche decidida a dejarlo todo.

Era su única escapatoria.

Aún tenía presente el momento en que se confirmó y su reacción en el último año de la preparatoria.

Su increíble reacción y falsa reacción.

Estaba en el aeropuerto sentada a la par de Sakumo, él trataba de hablarle pero ella únicamente lo ignoraba.

Sakumo se encargó que no notaran su ausencia, agradecía su apoyo, pero se lo ocultó a Naruko este hecho, si bien le había dicho que ya no le iba a dar otra oportunidad, igual se sentía mal por irse acompañada del pelirosa.

Naruko estaba enterada de su ida no obstante no le anunció el porqué.

Pero estaba dispuesta a irse y eliminar todo de Hinata.

Todo.

Fueron en marcha una vez escucharon su llamado.

Lo supo entonces el primer amor siempre era el más doloroso pero el más recordado y el más anhelado, aún tenía la esperanza que llegara y le dijera que no se fuera, aunque él no sabía que se iba.

Pero era lo mejor.

Iba a olvidar a su primer amor.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Si te gusta esta historia ¿que esperas en darle fav, follow y comentar? eso me haría muy feliz.


	25. CLCSPAP Cap 25: Doble traición

**Capítulo 25: Doble traición.**

* * *

 _Entre lágrimas y enfados no entendemos que sólo escuchamos una versión de la historia._

Sentado en su oficina, su madre, Hiako, le había pedido que se encargara del lugar ese día, ya llevaba dos días sin ver a Satsuki, así como llevaba dos días de reencontrarse con Tonemi.

Decidido estaba de solucionar todo, pero jamás esperaba que todo se le viniese encima, Tonemi se suponía que no iba a regresar de al país hasta después de dos años más, fecha en que se iban a casar.

Pero el error que siempre ha tenido es cree que, solo puede solucionarlo.

¿Y cuál era su plan? ¿Escapar? Con el tiempo empezó a pensar que quizás no era una buena idea, a donde lo harían si fuese así, ella siempre había vivido una vida acomodada y no era como si él fuese la excepción.

Recordó entonces las palabras de Itachi.

 _"La realidad duele, pero duele aún más cuando estamos solos."_

Esas palabras y la charla que tuvieron sobre las consecuencias que iban a tener al salir por fin lo han hecho recapacitar, sabia los contras de salir con un Uchiha, era el enemigo de su madre profesional y personalmente, aun así no le importo.

Luego de lo que le hizo su madre el día de la graduación había quedado en claro que ella cuando quiere algo lo consigue, y para formar una alianza irrompible no le importo usar a su propio hijo, ¿a pesar de esto aún creía en los cuentos de hadas?

No, la mejor opción era huir, una escapada con boleto de ida pero no de vuelta.

Satsuki estaba embarazada, ¿qué debería de hacer? ¿Esperar a que se enteren y que los separen o peor que no quieran que el bebe siga viviendo?

Se levantó dispuesto a buscar todos sus ahorros y si era posible sacar un poco del dinero de su madre. Itachi se fue al saber que en donde estaba no tenían futuro, era cierto, no por nada era considerado un genio.

Todo este tiempo en donde, desde que salieron, hacia lo que fuese para que no se enterara de la verdad y así tener una relación tranquila, sin embargo se fue todo por la basura, Hinata sólo quería que ella no se preocupara.

Aunque a veces no era la mejor opción, en ocasiones sentía que a ella no le agradaba su comportamiento, que se formulaba idea que no era. Aún recuerda esa cita en donde casi lo descubren, Nejiko estaba ahí y tuvo que dejar sola a Satsuki para disuadir a su prima.

Proteger no significa ocultar cosas.

Se sentía culpable en absoluto de esto, pero estaba dispuesto a formar una nueva vida.

Eso esperaba.

Abrió la puerta dispuesto a irse pero su madre apareció frente suyo.

—¿Vas a un lugar? —Pregunto Hiako con su típico semblante imponente.

—¿A-ah? No, a ningún lugar... —Ahí estaba, nervioso por ver a la mujer que debería darle confianza.

—¡Arregla tu postura, no quiero que vean al futuro dueño de esta corporación de esta manera! —Ordenó levantando la quijada a Hinata—, recuerda sólo así puedes manipular a quien quieras.

Hinata no respondió dejando que ella arreglara su corbata.

—Madre... —Susurró al no sentir tan cerca su tacto después de tanto tiempo.

—Eres un desconsiderado, Tonemi se tomó un tiempo para darte una sorpresa y no la has vuelto a ver desde entonces.

—He estado ocupado...

—Si es por ella puedes tomarte todo el día, recuerda...

—Formar alianzas es lo más importante —Interrumpió repitiendo esa frase que se le había vuelto trillada.

Volteó a ver hacia el suelo un poco indignado, ni siquiera tomaba en cuenta los sentimientos de la pobre chica que en esta historia sólo tomaba un rol inocente, ella en verdad lo quería y él a ella.

Aunque no fuese amor.

Amor

Debía por fin quitarse el miedo y enfrentarla.

—Entonces vete a una cita con ella. —Se dispuso a partir la mayor.

—No. —dijo en un hilo de voz audible para la mujer que detuvo sus pasos aun dándole la espalda a su hijo— No lo haré porque me gusta alguien más, se llama Satsuki y es...

—Una Uchiha —Se adelantó a hablar, Hinata abrió los ojos ¿Cómo lo sabía?— Eso ya me lo sé, incluso la embarazaste —Chasqueó la lengua dándole la cara— Debiste medirte, no hagas estupideces sólo por un capricho.

—No lo es —dijo entre diente guardando su compostura— Yo... En verdad la amo.

—¿La amas? —Rio secamente— ¿que piensas que es esto? ¿Un cuento de princesas en donde lo único que debes de hacer es amar y todo mágicamente se arregla? Creí que te había hecho un hombre luego de mandar a que te golpearan.

Retrocedió un paso encogiéndose, no le dolía ser golpeado, le dolía que su madre haya sido quien lo perpetro.

Días después de ser rechazado por Naruko, él había llorado por esto, su madre al verlo de forma tan humillante hizo esto para, según ella, volverlo un hombre. Después esperó que sus heridas desaparecieran más sin embargo si faltaba más a clases iba a perder el año, jamás espero recibir tanta atención.

—¡No, se perfectamente en que me meto! —Alzo la voz enfadándola—, aun si tengo que luchar por ello.

—¿Y que planeaba hacer? ¿Marcharte, huir como un cobarde? —Hinata calló, sabía que su madre era una buena analítica pero esto era como si alguien le hubiera contado lo que pensaba— ¡Ella es una Uchiha, apréndetelo bien, una U-chi-ha!

—¿Que tiene que ver? ¿Ella es diferente a sus padres? —Apretó sus puños aguantándose las ganas de gritar.

—¡Su plan era conquistarte para así destruir por todo lo que tu padre ha trabajado! —Hiako tomó su rostro entre sus dos manos—, ¡romper nuestra relación, quitarme el único aliado que me importa! ¡Ella no quiere al bebe!

—Ella lo quiere —Apartó sus manos—, cuando me lo dijo estaba muy ilusionada.

Mintió, cuando Satsuki le había anunciado que esperaba un hijo de él la había visto preocupada, triste.

—El plan le salió mal, embarazarse no era lo que quería y cuando lo supo no le quedaba de otra que actuar —Puso sus manos en cada cadera respectivamente— Cuando te tenga comiendo de sus manos, si es que todavía no lo estas, ella va a deshacerse de ese bebé.

—¿Crees que voy a creerme tus mentiras? Ella jamás lo hará, porque la conozco.

Hiako asintió, tenía que usar otro haz bajo la manga, confió en su instinto.

—Está bien —Levantó las manos en son de paz—, huye con ella como habías planeado, luego vas a ver quién tiene la razón aquí y ni te creas que vas a usar mi dinero para irte con ese capricho que tienes.

Se fue furiosa azotando la puerta dejando a un Hinata frustrado, no le salió como quería.

Ahora no podía ni usar su cuenta, conociéndola ella también congelaría las acciones al ser ella quien le ha otorgado ese dinero, los únicos ahorros que tenía en efectivo eran los de su cochinito, que ya estaba a punto de morir de hambre al casi no tener dinero.

No había de otra, si quería ser feliz con Satsuki debía pedirle a ella.

¿La mujer que le dio la vida en serio creía que iba a caer en ese juego? Aunque debía admitir que ella si había jugado bien sus cartas, sino hubiese tenido la satisfacción conocer bien a su novia hubiera caído.

Sacó su teléfono y marcó su número, se sentó en la silla de su oficina y miró al cielo a través del gran vidrio.

Estaba a punto de anochecer.

—No quiero hablar con nadie —Gruñó sobresaltando a Hinata parecía dispuesta a colgar.

—¿Ni siquiera conmigo? —Jugó con ella, escuchar su voz le hacía bien.

—Hinata...

—¿Aún está en pie lo que hemos planeado? —preguntó Hinata, dejando saber su respuesta, si ella estaba dispuesta, entonces para que esperar más.

—Si.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para Hinata.

—Escucha, yo no puedo por ahora, mi mamá se enteró de todo y... Sólo si quieres, ¿puedes sacar dinero para irnos? —Rogó con la mayor vergüenza del mundo que su petición no fuese tomada como algo grosero.

Él le había dicho que iba a solucionar todo y le sale con esto?

—¿Sabes qué? Podemos hablar después ahora no me siento bien. —La escuchó cortante pero creyó por como respondió que simplemente no quería hablar.

—¿Cuándo entonces? —No quería sonar molesto pero no había tanto tiempo.

—Cuando puedas. —Sonrió ante estas palabras pues se preocupaba por él.

—¿Qué te parece mañana en la playa, aquella en donde fuimos? —Se sintió nostálgico.

—Me parece bien, adiós.

Se cortó la llamada sin embargo Hinata daba saltos de alegría, lo único que necesitaba era estar con ella y mañana se cumpliría.

Guardó unas pocas cosas en su mochila, lo necesario para sobrevivir creía ella, no era alguien que presentara mucha concupiscencia, guardó su dinero que ahora que se daba cuenta si era suficiente para vivir seis meses, en humildad claro está.

Esa misma noche su madre no había llegado a la casa, así que cenó solo con su hermano, Hanabirou no sabía nada de esto y prefirió no darle la noticia aún, una carta iba a bastar, una vez que se fuera, siempre iban a tener contacto.

Al día siguiente mandó un mensaje a Satsuki diciéndole la hora en que se iban a ver y se fue al punto de encuentro.

En el camino por su imaginación volaban todos los momentos en que ha pasado con ella, uno a uno contaba sus recuerdos compartidos, esto le bastaba para creer que podía todo con ella, porque Satsuki, era la persona a la que más amaba.

Su corazón seguía yendo hacia ella, no se agotaba, no disminuia ¿Cómo ocurrió? El sentimiento no descansaba ni por un momento.

Nadie sabe que dice el corazón, pero Hinata guardaba este amor otorgado de manera mutua, agradecía a Dios que fuese a la persona correcta este amor.

Llegando a la playa en el punto donde le había escrito en el mensaje, la esperó.

Pasó el tiempo y ella no llegaba, el día se había vuelto atardecer y el atardecer en noche.

Una llamada le hizo moverse para atender la llamada expectante que fuera Satsuki.

—¿Hola, Hinata? —Sorpresa, era Naruko.

El alma se le partía poco a poco.

—Naruko… ¿Que deseas?

—Y-yo no quería esto… —Oyó su voz cortada y gemidos que presumían un llanto descontrolable desde la otra línea.

—Naruko cálmate, ¿qué paso exactamente? —Indagó preocupado, Naruko no era de llorar de esa manera.

—Satsuki... —Hinata afinó su oído al oír ese nombre— Satsuki se fue, no me dijo a donde, sólo me dijo que quería eliminar todo de ti...

Colgó dejándolo con dudas.

Inevitablemente relacionó lo que le había dicho su madre el día de ayer.

Una lágrima cayendo estaba de sus ojos.

Así que todo era cierto.

Sabía que para que dure una pareja hay que saber leerlo, pero no lo logró captar hasta la noche en que lo dejó. Ahí entendió la diferencia entre saber y comprender.

Pero qué vida la del terco que en su mente vive la vida perfecta pero el día en que regresa a la realidad desea morirse.

El sabio también deseaba enamorarse a pesar de saber el final antes de empezar.

Hinata se encontraba entre ambos, amó a Satsuki sabiendo que iba a sufrir, pero se dejó cegar por la esperanza viviendo en terquedad.

Al final cada quien merece lo que recibe.

Aunque deseando decirle que no se vaya, Aún querer decirle que se detenga, no podía.

Su corazón que seguía yendo hacia ella, el que no se agotaba, ni disminuía se convierta a lo largo de los segundos en una carga difícil de llevar.

Realmente, debía hacer algo, debe haberse convertido en un tonto ciego por amor.

Sus ojos exigían esparcir más lágrimas, no se detendrán.

¿Al final esto es todo?

¿Van a terminar así?

¿Está bien para ti, Satsuki?

¿No podías solo decirlo?

¿Anularía sus memorias con ella? No cree poder hacerlo. El amor que encontró con Satsuki, no lo encontrará en otro lado, incluso si muriera.

¿Qué debería hacer? Si no hay nadie más que puede sostener su espíritu.

El ruido de unos pasos moviendo la arena lo hicieron subir la mirada.

En sus ojos estaba Satsuki, sin embargo solo fue una ilusión ocasionada por su subconsciente pues Tonemi estaba a su lado.

—Tonemi ¿Qué haces aquí? —Limpió sus lágrimas.

—Tu mamá me dijo que estarías aquí.

Hinata río secamente y regresó a su pose.

—Es así...

—Hinata... —Escuchó la voz rota de su prometida— T-tú estás enamorado de otra, ¿verdad?

Hinata la miró y sus sentimientos se revolvieron, era dolor, desamor, humillación y ahora culpa.

Se levantó y la abrazó, pero él débil para mantenerse de pie y Tonemi incapaz de seguirle el ritmo hicieron que ambos cayeran sentados aún abrazos.

—Lo siento —Le suplicaba una y otra vez rogando que se calmara su dolor.

Pero era imposible.

Rogó que lo siguiera abrazando teniendo en cuenta que nada podrá borrar sus recuerdos.

Ese día algo cambio para ambos.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Si te gusta esta historia ¿que esperas en darle fav, follow y comentar? eso me haría muy feliz.


	26. CLCSPAP Cap 26: Reencuentro

Capítulo 26:

Después de la tormenta hay siempre un mañana.

Pasaron cinco años luego de esa noche en la playa en que Hinata borró todo buen momento con esa chica, decidió tomar riendas y contar con los consejos de su madre, mas solo eso, jamás se dejaría manipular de nuevo.

Estaban en una fiesta para celebrar una acción importante que revelaba un gran futuro por su empresa, por supuesto no solo era una celebración por esta gran noticia también iba a aprovechar para dar un gran anuncio que estaba pensando desde hace mucho.

—Felicidades. —dijo Karin acompañado de Suiguinko estrechando la mano a Hinata, Tonemi abrazo el brazo del Hyuga.

—A ustedes, ya casi se va cumplir su primer año de casados. —Felicitó Hinata.

—Gracias, te deseo lo mismo. —dijo Suiguinko sin apartarle la mirada a su ahora esposo.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunto Karim expectante que lo entendieran.

—Por supuesto, estoy decidido a hacerlo.

—¿Cuándo lo harán?

—Después del brindis, me notificaron que unos amigos de nuestra accionista llegaran un poco tarde, quiero anunciarlo cuando estén todos.

Miró a Tonemi con una gran alegría y orgullo, estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido dorado largo cual princesa que pegaba a su esbelta figura, sin dudas era lo que todo hombre buscaba.

Estaban ansiosos para dar este comunicado, pero no era fácil aun así ya no había vuelta atrás.

Ignoraban que ese aviso cambiará el futuro de algunos presentes, y una visita también lo hará. Todo se sabrá.

En un lugar muy lejos de ellos, una joven se encontraba leyendo un periódico, las noticias del día, mientras una taza de café caliente la acompañaba en esa fría mañana, su perfecto desayuno diría ella.

A pesar de ello no era una típica mañana donde solo leía el periódico, veía noticias, además de beber de café, ya que hoy visitaría un lugar ya olvidado para ella.

—No deberías tomar café tan seguido, pronto se convertirá en una droga.

Ella rodó sus ojos.

—Tengo medida, no te preocupes. —dijo sin dejar de leer las columnas del diario.

El chico frotaba sus manos una y otra vez, parecía un poco ansioso por decir algo, o nervioso, o simplemente se estaba calentando.

Se acercó a ella dispuesto a sacarse de dudas.

—¿Estas segura que quieres ir, Satsuki?

Satsuki por fin volteó a verlo cansada de repetir una y otra vez lo mismo, ya no era esa niña inmadura, no iba a dejar que las cosas volviera a suceder.

—Es por una amiga, le debo mucho. —Volvió al periódico.

—Irás a ese lugar...

—Sí, ¿y? No voy a pasear...

—Ahí estará Hinata...

—Ya lo superé, Sakumo, él jamás volverá a ser lo que era antes para mí, incluso si lo veo lo único que sentiré es repulsión. —Contestó con notorio enojo, no quería siquiera que pronunciaran el nombre del chico que lo único que hizo fue jugar con ella.

Porque había olvidado todo de él, su tacto, su cuerpo, sus ojos, su aroma, todo lo que le hacía ver que el mundo era bello, que inconscientemente hacia su corazón latir fuerte creyendo que el de él latía de la misma manera.

—Me alegra oír eso. —Suspiró aliviado Sakumo.

Satsuki lo miró de reojo, ¿de qué se preocupaba? De todas maneras él la iba a acompañar.

—Aun así dudo mucho que me lo encuentre.

—El vuelo saldrá pronto.

—Sí...

—¿Segura que también irá Sarada?

Los ojos de Satsuki se fijaron en una pequeña niña con las mismas características de su madre, casi podía decirse que era una réplica casi exacta de ella, salvo por un par de lentes que adornaban sus ojos, la pequeña jugaba en la sala mientras que los mayores estaban en el comedor.

—Necesita ver a su abuelo, aprovecharé para eso —Explicó un poco melancólica al recordar la perdida de alguien importante en su vida—. Además le hará bien cambiar de ambiente.

—Dentro de diez nos vamos.

—Lo sé será un largo vuelo —comento con cansancio el viaje a Japón era muy extenso.

(...)

Luego del extenso vuelo y de dejar sus maletas en la habitación y a la niña, quería llevarla consigo a la fiesta para que Shikami la conociera por fin, pero ella estaba cansada y para ser sincera no era buena idea que una pequeña estuviera en esas celebraciones de etiqueta.

No, que ella viviera su infancia, o en sí su siesta.

Tanto Satsuki como Sakumo estaban listos para entrar a la fiesta, lo bueno era que se había adelantado a los hechos y avisó a Shikami que llegaría un poco tarde.

Al entrar lo que más le llamó la atención del lugar fue la decoración, era exactamente como a ella le gustaría hacer en una fiesta de tal magnitud.

A lo lejos vio la casi indistinguible melena de la morena, Shikami al parecer también la había notado en medio de la multitud, esta se acercó a ella.

—Te estábamos esperando.

—Hmp, llego a la hora que quiera —Contestó Satsuki cortante, no había cambiado en realidad.

—Tan cortez como siempre —respondió ya acostumbrada a la actitud de la chica— Espero que te diviertas Sakumo. —El adulto beso la mano de la mujer de manera galante.

—Lamento no traer a Sarada conmigo, sé que querías verla pero estaba cansada por todo ese ajetreo.

—Comprendo, pero igual deseo verla algún día.

—Sí, ¿Dijiste que me estaban esperando?

—Son los últimos en llegar, están a punto de dar una gran noticia.

—¿Noticia? —Preguntó esta vez Sakumo

—Planeaban hacerlo después del brindis pero han tardado un poco más, ya le avisaré.

Salió al encuentro del hasta ahora anfitrión desconocido para Satsuki.

—¿Qué clase de noticia será?

—No lo sé —Le respondió a Sakumo—, pero me da un mal presentimiento.

No tenían idea, nadie tenía idea que el presentimiento de Satsuki era el acertado.

Ante la incertidumbre siguió con la mirada la figura de la morena para ver quién era esa persona misteriosa, su corazón se detuvo por un segundo y sus presión cardiaca bajaba luego de lo que choqueante sus ojos compararon, se parecía a… No, no lo quería saber, volteó hacia otro lado.

—¿Deberíamos sentarnos? —Sugirió Sakumo no notando el estado de Satsuki.

—Si —camino hacia sus lugares y titubeando decidió mejor no hacerlo—, ya estoy cansada de estar sentada, iré por champan.

Fue a lo que dijo mientras que a cada paso que daba en su mente rondaba una persona, Hinata.

¿Qué le ocurria? Ella no tenía que guardar un sentimiento ni siquiera de esos que guardaban pesadumbre mucho menos aflicción, el dolor había pasado. Ese dolor que nadie podía igualar en aquel entonces, se fue cual viento.

No, lo que sentía era resentimiento, verlo tan calmado como si no le importara todo lo que vivieron, el hijo que alguna vez iban a tener juntos, la vida que le había prometido, esto lo confirmaba a pesar de saber ya la verdad.

Igual dolía.

Pero no le dolía como una experiencia en el amor, una que nunca más iba a permitirse vivir otra vez, este dolor era por el desprecio que le provocaba el verlo y que ni siquiera él se diese cuenta que ella estaba ahí.

¿Y cuál era esa el anuncio tan importante que daría?

Suspiró, lo estaba pensando demasiado, la vida era tan cruel o tan divertida para divertirse con ella, encontrarse con él después de cinco años no era lo que planeaba, la conversación con Sakumo parecía que influyo demasiado.

Pero algo le dejaba en claro, no hay tal cosa como el adiós, como un ave que no se logra escapar del cazador, o un pescado que ilusionado por comer muerde del anzuelo, el destino no salva a quien quiere ser salvado de las garras del rey.

Oh, triste dolor.

¿Qué pensaría Hinata si la viera? ¿Tendría un poco de vergüenza por su accionar? Se preguntaba Satsuki aunque sabía que no lo haría.

Porqué la sonrisa que daba a esa mujer no podía ser más que mera actuación suya, pobre diabla al enredarse en sus brazos.

Movió en círculos su copa perdiéndose en el remolino de su bebida, sorbo un poco, luego miró a donde Shikami se había dirigido al llamarle la atención que Hinata se estaba poniendo de pie acercándose al escenario.

—Probando... —Dio golpecitos al micrófono asegurándose que sus invitados lo escucharán— Ya que todos están presentes quisiera agradecer a todos por confiar en mí y en este proyecto —Unos aplausos lo invadieron de los espectadores creyendo que Hinata había acabado.

Satsuki rodó los ojos al oír nuevamente su voz.

—Estar aquí es tan inútil —susurró para sí.

—Pero esta fiesta no es solo para celebrar esta nueva firma sino también... —No paraba de mirar a una albina sentada en la mesa frente a él— ...es para anunciar que dentro de poco me casaré con la mejor mujer que algún día pude conocer. —Señaló a una sonriente Tonemi.

Los aplausos no se dieron a esperar, la chica se levantó de su silla, saludando al aire y agradeciendo por la ovación de sus allegados.

Todo era felicidad para algunos, celos por la hermosa joven para otros, y repulsión para Satsuki.

Lo suyo era demasiado tarde, ya no había otra oportunidad.


	27. CLCSPAP Cap 27: Increíble

**Capítulo 27: Increíble.**

* * *

Apretó su copa tan fuerte, sentía que estaba apuntó de quebrarlo, así que lo dejó en la mesa.

Después de todo esto iba a suceder.

Hinata jamás la quiso.

Arrugó con fuerza su vestido y su vista se tornó borrosa.

—Satsuki ¿Quieres irte? —Llegó Sakumo a su lado al notar su estado.

—Estoy bien, la noche es joven ¿por qué crees que quiero irme? —Se justificó para no preocuparlo pues no se iba a permitirse irse de ese lugar.

Quería verlo todo con sus propios ojos.

Hinata bajo del escenario acercándose lentamente a Tonemi para abrazarla y luego tocar su estómago.

Satsuki se apoyó en la mesa.

—Sé que no estás bien —Agarró a la chica y se la guio a la salida— Vamos, no tenemos nada que hacer ya aquí.

Naruko que pasaba por esa parte del salón divisó a una pareja en medio de la multitud con características muy reconocibles, cuando logró identificarlo no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Satsuki.

Caminó hacia Hinata para anunciarle esto.

—Hinata —Le llamó dispuesta a contarle su hallazgo— ¡Hinata! —Alzó la voz al no hacerle caso.

Hinata aún estaba hablando con los invitados, acabando de hacerlo por fin la atendió.

—Oh, Naruko ¿No te alegra la noticia?

Su sonrisa logró opacar el entusiasmo de Naruko por contarle algo que quizás solo le arruinaría la felicidad.

Tal vez no debería de hacerlo.

—Sí, espero que él bebe crezca sano.

—Muchas gracias Naruko —Tonemi tomó las manos de la rubia en forma de agradecimiento.

—No hay de qué... Hinata podemos hablar, a solas... No es nada malo. —Movió la mano en negacion a la albina para no preocuparla.

—Está bien, vamos al balcón.

Y así ambos fueron, Hinata se preguntaba porque el cambio de actitud de Naruko hace poco estaba alegre fue por una bebida ¿y ahora estaba así?

¿Qué paso en ese lapso de tiempo?

Se detuvieron una vez estaban ahí pero Naruko parecía no querer hablar, Hinata dispuesto a cortar el silencio iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido.

—Te pedí que hablemos a solas porque no quiero preocupar a tu novia, además que no sé cómo reaccionarias.

—Ve al grano —dijo cansado de tanto misterio.

—Satsuki está en la fiesta.

El poco ruido de las aves en esa noche los albergó pues nadie quería interrumpirlo, Naruko quería detallar bien la expresión de aquel hombre que alguna vez estuvo enamorado de su amiga, quería saber si aún había sentimientos ocultos en él.

Porque todo era su culpa.

Quería arreglarlo.

Hinata apenas lo escuchó su mirada se vio perdida, apretó su mandíbula y sus puños.

—Seguro viste mal. —Aparto la mirada.

—¡No lo hice! ¿La conozco muy bien, crees que no reconocería a mi amiga?

—Se fue por cinco años pudo haber cambiado.

—Hablo enserio, ahí estaba.

—¿Que haría ella en esta fiesta privada?

—Tienes que creerme —Suplicó.

—Vamos entonces —Pasó cansado su mano sobre su rostro.

Estando donde Naruko juraba haberla encontrado no había más que unas mesas con aperitivos casi vacíos pues la fiesta estaba a punto de terminar.

—¡E-ella estaba ahí, de veras!

—Pues no lo está. —Fue lo último en decirle antes de irse para ver a su prometida.

Sorpresivamente o quizás no, para Naruko, Hinata no se mostró ansioso, ni entusiasmado, ni siquiera triste.

Aquellos días amargos para el chico ahora hombre había acabado.

Eso era bueno.

Sin embargo, esos días desagradables le había penetrado tan fuerte que esa cicatriz no iba a desaparecer jamás, e iban para mal.

Lo sabía.

Lo conocía.

Y todo era su culpa.

.

.

.

En la mañana de ese día la luz del sol entraba por la ventana de la cocina de una mujer de cabello negro como la noche.

—Aquí está tu comida —Le ofrece un plato de frutas a Sarada quien lo recibe felizmente.

—Hoy irás con tu padre, ¿estás lista? —Le dice atrás de Satsuki, ella se voltea e inerte de expresiones contesta con sencillez.

—Si vine hasta aquí no es para terminar siendo una cobarde.

Sakumo suspiro por su respuesta, además de su reacción, realmente deseaba asustarla al aparecerle detrás.

—Yo también aprovecharé el estar aquí así que te veré luego.

Dejó que se fuera, observó nuevamente a su hija inevitablemente pensó en su madre.

Ella había muerto hacia un año, fue un golpe duro para ella.

Se había ido, sí, pero el lazo que une la sangre no lo puede romper ni el más cruel de los errores.

Le pesó demasiado el no haber estado en su entierro pero no podía ir, se le había anunciado tarde y el trayecto del viaje era demasiado tardío.

No llegó, ni siquiera consideró el viajar hasta allá, sólo era una pérdida de tiempo, es por eso que cuando la invitaron se alegró porque por fin tenía la oportunidad de cerrar un capitulo.

Dos en realidad.

Difícil era para ella ser quien daba esta noticia.

Que primogénito de la familia, había muerto hace ya cuatro años.

La vida de Satsuki se convirtió desde hace mucho en una tragicomedia tan sobrellevada que hasta a ella le hacía gracia.

Y no solo era la muerte de su madre, de su hermano, o la traición de su primer amor, sino que también era lo que sucedía en sus narices en este momento.

Su padre después de ver y abrazar a Sarada, y de ella contarle casi todo lo que había preparado con antelación, él se arrodilló, suplicándole perdón.

Casi todo porque planeaba reprocharle, reclamarle e incluso insultarle por todo lo que le hizo pasar hace cinco años atrás, al él y a su hermano, pero verlo en esa situación borro todo lo planeado ahogando su furia y odio.

Estaba cansada de todo que permitió que ese resentimiento se fuera como el aire.

Decepcionada del mundo fue a borrar sus recuerdos comprando cosas para Sarada.

Distraerse, eso necesitaba.

(...)

En la ambigüedad de la búsqueda que le fue otorgada por el mismo Hinata se detuvo dándose un respiro, él estaba demasiado ocupado que no tuvo el tiempo para darle una mejor explicación de lo que deseaba, no había de otra intentaría adivinar.

Si Hinata se queja simplemente lo culpará.

Una llamada de Inozou la interrumpió.

—¿Aló, Inozou? Estoy en el centro comercial y no sabes si... —Iba a aprovechar esta llamada para saber si entendía lo que tanto buscaba pero sus palabras no salieron al ver a cierta persona.

Satsuki.

—¿Qué no sé qué? —preguntó en el teléfono pero Naruko ya no le escuchaba.

—Te llamo luego. —Le colgó sin dejar de verla.

Ambas mujeres lucian que estaban imitando a una estatua, ni un movimiento, solo una mirada que les decían a ambas que ni una esperaba su presencia.

—Satsuki... —La llamó pero ella no contestó, bajó su rostro mientras se despedía de su descanso, no esperaba ver a Naruko— Satsuki soy yo...

—Mami, ¿quién es ella? —Una voz infantil apareció por detrás de las piernas de la azabache, deteniendo el intento de Naruko para acercarse.

Satsuki por fin cruzó miradas con ella, tomó la mano de la niña y la puso enfrente suyo.

—Ella es mi hija. Sarada saluda a...

—¿Cómo que hija? ¿Estas bromeando? —Estaba incrédula de su afirmación, ella no podía hacerle esto— ¿Si ella es tu hija entonces quien es el...?

—Lamento la tardanza —Entró Sakumo en escena sin percatarse de la rubia, al hacerlo abrió los ojos sin creerlo— Oh, hola Naruko, ¿Cuánto tiempo?

La sonrisa desvergonzada del pelirosa le hizo quitarle el aliento.

Volteo hacia Satsuki rogando una explicación pero ella se encontraba cabizbaja.

Entonces entendió todo.

Entendió la razón por la algunos no merecían una nueva oportunidad.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Últimamente no me he sentido bien, espero que se comprenda porqué no respondo.**

Si te gusta esta historia ¿que esperas en darle fav, follow y comentar? eso me haría muy feliz.


	28. CLCSPAP Cap 28: ¿Aún?

Capítulo 28

Estático estaba su cuerpo, era como si hubieran detenido una clase de programa desde un control pero aprovecho el momento en que ninguno de ellos quería romper el silencio para saber que era ese sentimientos que la hacía sentir mal.

Desprecio.

Sí, eso era.

No solo por saber que ambos se habían prestado para esto, sino más bien era sólo ver a Sakumo.

Tan despreocupado.

Él era despreciable.

—Creo que nos deberíamos de ir —dijo Sakumo al notar que ninguna de las dos querían hablar.

Agarro a Satsuki, quien no opuso el tacto, y a su hija, guiándolas lejos de la rubia.

—¡Si nuestra amistad...! —Alzó la voz al darse cuenta que si perdía esta oportunidad nunca más la volvería a ver— ¡Si nuestra amistad en verdad significo algo para ti, entonces ve al parque donde nos sentábamos juntas a conversar, en dos días, a las tres!

Detuvo sus pasos Satsuki, ¿por qué este día todo le llego por encima?, solo quería comprar y relajarse pero nadie la entendía.

Debería estar acostumbrada.

—¿No irás cierto? —Susurró Sakumo en su oído, Satsuki se recompone y sigue caminando, sin darle una respuesta, ni a él, ni a ella.

Naruko divisó con pesar a la niña cuyo nombre se le había sido revelado como Sarada.

Se parecía tanto a Satsuki pero encontraba cierto aire a Sakumo.

A pesar de todo, le hizo esa proposición a Satsuki ya que quería creer en alguien, dar una segunda oportunidad aun sin pedírselo, era su naturaleza.

Porque aquí había gato encerrado.

Esa sensación en su estómago se lo decía a gritos.

Mientras que para Sakumo, deseaba no volver a verlo, ese tiempo en que estuvo detrás de él, se arrepentía de lo mucho que perdió.

O tal vez, solo fue una gran experiencia que le otorgó la vida.

—¿No lo sabías? Si vuelas muy alto la caída será más dura.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente entro a la oficina, titubeo sobre si entrar o no al despacho de Hinata encontrado al lado del suyo.

Y es que hablarle de Satsuki quizás no sea la mejor opción.

No había de otra, lo haría.

—¿Se puede? —Abrió levemente la puerta sacando su cabeza a la vista.

—Ayer no regresaste al trabajo. —Tomo eso como una invitación para entrar.

—Te mande lo que me pedidas, ayer al buscarlo me encontré con alguien y no me sentí dispuesta luego de eso.

—Mmm... —Emitió desinteresado revisando el correo.

—¿No vas a preguntar aquí vi?

—¿Por qué lo haría? Es tu vida.

Encontrarse con Satsuki le hizo recordar esos tiempos de preparatoria en donde todo parecía estar bien, aquellos cálidos días en donde Hinata no era aquel frío hombre que tenía en frente, ese hombre que ya no sonreía más que para sus clientes de manera forzada.

Ver la forma imponente del ahora hombre casi le hizo olvidar a aquel chico enclenque que tartamudeaba y junto a ello otro hechos que quisiera que volvieran a repetirse.

—Cierto... —Acomodó su cabello y tomo uno de los lápices que estaban en la lapicera del escritorio de Hinata, las apretaba a medida que hablaba—: Aquella noche cuando te dije que vi a Satsuki me hizo recordar el pasado.

Hinata apretó su mandíbula, no le gustaba que mencionaran a cierta persona, aun así el silencio fue su mejor opción, no iba contarle esto, a Naruko le encantaba especular.

—Te acabas de dar cuenta que todo fue tu imaginación.

—Me recordé cuando ustedes estaban juntos —Ignoró su comentario e ignoraría también su accionar.

Hinata apretó los labios y golpeó la mesa con las cartas que anteriormente estaban en sus manos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Se sentó por fin.

—Solo hablar...

—Pues habla con alguien más, estoy ocupado.

—Solo estas ocupado cuando hablo de ella.

—Pretendes que este feliz que hable de esa...

—Es mi amiga y también era tu...

—Y no es nada mío, cuál es tu punto.

Nada suyo, tenía razón, aunque nunca terminaron exactamente, de saber esto, ¿habría terminado así?

—Todo se rompió, Si hubiera aceptado salir contigo ¿esto hubiera pasado? ¿Todo habría sido mejor así?

—El hubiera no existe.

—Los hubiera tenido a ambos a mi lado. —Siguió en su mundo.

—No hay porque tener lástima.

—Fui una tonta por rechazarte.

—Naruko —dijo en tono serio llamando su atención—, tengo a Tonemi, siempre la tuve.

Naruko captó que esto era cierto, y recordó a pesar de todo quiso salir con ella, en aquel entonces él confesó sus sentimientos hacia su persona, no era como si le importase antes este hecho.

Lo rechazó duramente y después casi como un balde de agua fría le cayó de la nada, salí con Satsuki.

Por más que le dijera eso, a veces sentía que salía con Tonemi por despecho.

—Aun así saliste con Satsuki...

—A que quieres llegar, deja de dar vueltas.

Hinata se va del despacho aburrido de la conversación.

Naruko Se puso de pie decidida a hablar.

—¿Aun la amas?

Hinata se detiene en el marco de la puerta.

—N-no —Musito— No, no la quiero —dijo esta vez más confiado.

Se dispuso a ir dejándola sola en el lujoso lugar.

—Ayer vi a Satsuki. —Confesó— La vi y no fue un fantasma, incluso le hable —Se acercó a él al comprender que no se daría vuelta, pero su inercia le permitía continuar— la veré mañana de nuevo, si quieres pasar de libro deberías primero acabar el que ya tienes.

Apoyo su mano en el hombro de Hinata.

Su capítulo había acabado.

Es hora que otros también lo hagan.


	29. CLCSPAP Cap 29: Merecido

**Capítulo 29: Merecido.**

* * *

Porque no son nuestras palabras las que nos delatan, sino más bien es nuestro lenguaje corporal.

Hinata no contesto por un largo momento, su mente se paralizó, hacía tiempo que esto no le pasaba y era por la misma mujer.

¿Por qué no respondía?

—No me importa —Estrelló sus palabras.

¿Qué le sucedía? Esperaba nunca más verla, era todo.

¿Verdad?

—¿Iras?

—No lo haré.

Debió prelimitarlo, los dedos diestros tocaron en juego a los de su mano izquierda al estar penosa por contar lo siguiente.

—Cuando la vi me encontré a Sakumo —Ocultó sus brazos en su espalda—, a él y a una niña, ella se parecía tanto a ellos dos.

Su voz a duras penas no sonaba entrecortada, la traición de ambos era tan dura de sobrellevar.

—No me importa —Le dice serio.

—¡¿Como que no?! ¿Ella está aquí y no quieres preguntarle nada, no te importa?

—¿Y qué quieres que le diga? —Rompió su paciencia— ¿Qué le pregunte porque se fue? ¿Por qué me abandono? ¿Quieres que le diga como pase cada doloroso día después de su partida? Lo ilusionado que estaba cuando me dijo que esperaba un hijo mío y ella sin deparo se deshizo de él y de mí como si fuéramos un juguete y aun así me la pase pensado cada maldito día en ella. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que piense que tiene oportunidad?

—¿Las tiene? —Se acercó a él para que no desvíe su mirada, pues los ojos no pueden mentir.

—Sigues siendo la misma de siempre, pensando que la vida siempre te dará otra oportunidad, déjame decirte que la vida no es así. Yo ya tengo a Tonemi.

—Tú también eras así.

—Y por eso mismo deje de serlo, ella también tiene su vida, no me involucres más.

Esta vez por fin se fue.

.

.

.

Esa conversación le hizo dudar.

¿Y si mejor no va?

Hinata tenía razón y Satsuki no merecía otra oportunidad. Luego de irse, ella jamás recibió ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, ni una carta, se había olvidado de su amiga, incluso ayer solo se vieron por azares del destino.

Si fuera por ella nunca se hubiera conocido.

El ultimo día en que la vio fue cuando se fue, le dio una caja de cosas que según ella quería olvidar y que Naruko no le intereso en saber que había adentro pues lo único que quería saber era porque su mejor amiga se iba del país sin darle ninguna explicación.

Claro, eso quería, entender de sus labios la razón por la cual se fue.

Se sentó en aquella banca donde pasaba sus momentos con Satsuki.

Sintió la presencia de alguien.

—Creí que no vendrías —Ni siquiera la miró, sabía con antelación que era su azabache amiga.

—Tenía mucho que decirte.

—No trajiste a tu hija.

—Quería hablar contigo a solas.

A solas, cierto, ella también lo quería porque solo así tendría el valor de reprocharle varias cosas, pero que sean todos sus reproches con relación a Hinata se lo impedía.

Aunque no tenía motivo de ser impedida.

Ese momento jamás lo olvidaría.

Después de la ida de Satsuki, al día siguiente fue a casa de Hinata lamentando su existencia, Naruko se culpaba de la razón de su "pelea".

Cuando Hinata la recibió él estaba mal, no, eso era decir poco, estaba devastado, con los ojos hinchado mientras que su corazón como el de ella se encogían poco a poco.

—Yo no quería esto —Repitió una y otra vez— Es todo mi culpa...

Naruko fue enredada por los gruesos y débiles brazos de Hinata, no tenía fuerzas, la rubia se derrumbó y lloró a moco tendido.

La chica le contó con lujo de detalles lo que sucedió y la inminente sospecha de sus padres tanto los de Hinata como los de Satsuki.

Su plan, la justificación perfecta y muy probable de Satsuki.

—No fue tu culpa. —Habló por fin

—¡Claro que lo es! Si no lo hubiera hecho tú y Satsuki...

—Ya no importa.

—¿¡Por qué dices eso!?

—Porque aún así, ella lo hizo, se fue.

—¡Se fue porque le dijeron una mentira!

—Mentira que se creyó, quizás esa fue la verdadera prueba, aun conociéndonos desde hace años ella creyó en una mentira, aun quitando su supuesto amor, debió confiar en mí.

Ese acontecimiento quedara grabado en ella.

Hinata tenía razón.

¿Por qué no confió en él?

¿Desee siempre lo amo no?

Tenía que romper ese silencio formado entre ellas.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué qué? ¿Por qué me fui?

—¿Por qué nos dejaste?

—¿A ti y a quién? A él Hyuga —dijo despectiva aquel nombre.

—Exacto, a Hinata —Le recordó su nombre.

—Ya deberías de saber toda la historia, no, tienes razón en preguntar solo te sabes la versión de Hinata, seguro se hará ver el inocente como siempre lo hace.

—¿No hables así de él? —Frunció las cejas.

—Solo estas de su lado porque él siempre se hará ver el inocente, así logró hacer que yo cayera.

—Tú también solo actúas porque solo conoces tu versión.

—Deja de decir estupideces, crees que yo me iría del país solo por especulaciones mías.

Especulaciones suya, quizás en si no fueron solo eso, sabia la habilidad estratégica de sus padres que comprendía que ellos harían cualquier cosa para que moldearlos y así ser como ellos quieran.

Ella tenía que saber la verdad.

—No lo creo, sé de lo que hablo, sé que tus padres te hicieron creer que Hinata solo jugaba contigo, lo sé porque ellos me hicieron preguntas antes de que te fueras después Hinata me contó lo que le hicieron y es ahí cuando entendí que todo fue un plan de ellos.

Esta revelación pareció choquearle a la chica, no lo entendía.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Cuando la mamá de Hinata supo de tu embarazo ella llamó a tus padres y ellos se encargaron de hacerte creer que Hinata solo te quiso usar.

—Mientes, ¿cómo me explicas que mis padres supieron que él me iba a llamar y lo que me diría?

—Hiako se encargó de eso.

Silencio e incomprensión albergaron a Satsuki, debía haber una explicación más convincente que esta, no negaba que sus padres se prestarían para esto, pero a lo mejor Naruko le estaba engañando.

No, ¿que ganaría con esto? Naruko jamás le mentiría.

Falacia, todo terminó en una falacia.

Los sentimientos de odio fueron disipados.

La culpa que tenía Naruko se le fue traspasada a Satsuki, todo tenía sentido ahora.

—Aun así...

—Es lo que te quería decir desde el día en que te fuiste, deberías de hablar con Hinata porque si no me crees, quizás con él por fin lo entiendas.

Naruko la deja sola, teniendo presente que ella lo necesitaba.

Satsuki se pierde en su mundo, tal y como la hacía antes.

Luz de la luna fría la desesperación se desborda.

Cometió un error, todos estos años que las había pasado lleno de dolor y resentimiento hacia sí misma eran en vano. Ni el sufrimiento que padeció aquel día se comparaba como el que sentía en estos instantes.

Sus piernas flaqueaban cuando intento levantarse y el nudo de su garganta se volvía cada vez más agonizante, cubrió su boca con ambas de sus manos previniendo lo que sabía que vendría, pero sirvió mínimamente, sus gemidos igual se oían mientras caía lentamente al suelo.

Creyó en mentiras, ¿dónde estaba la Satsuki inteligente que presumía ser?

En aquel entonces sonaba tan convincente todo lo que le hicieron creer, la conversación con Sakumo le hicieron ver que no había otra salida:

—Tus padres me llamaron.

—Tú también quieres eso.

—No, no, no. —Lo negó rápidamente — Me dijeron que te convenciera de eso pero te conozco y sé que no querías, así que te propongo algo: Huye conmigo.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par.

—No, yo...

—Si huyes conmigo, no verías a tus padres, mucho menos a Hinata. —Tomó su mano convenciéndola por cada palabra que daba— Huye a donde me estoy quedando, todo estará mejor ahí.

—Pero Hinata... —dijo pensando únicamente en él.

—Él no te merece —La abrazó de sorpresa.

Llegando en el momento que más necesitaba a alguien, consolándola y como si se estuviera aprovechando de su dolor, le pide que se vayan juntos a otro país, si bien ella solo pensaba en su hermano Itachi aceptando entonces, sabia en lo que se metía.

Siempre pensando en ella misma.

Antes parecía la mejor opción y ahora solo era el recuerdo de otra mala decisión en su vida.

¿Su desafortunado trayecto algún día la dejara en paz?

Las lágrimas no dejaron de salir en ese parque sin importarle cuanta mirada le eran dirigida.

Porque para ella, este dolor era más que merecido.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Si te gusta esta historia ¿que esperas en darle fav, follow y comentar? eso me haría muy feliz.


	30. CLCSPAP Cap 30: Culpa

**Capítulo 30: Culpa.**

* * *

Luego de la conversación de Satsuki y de haberle dicho goda la verdad recordó unos objetos que le había dado Satsuki cuando estaba a punto de partir.

Un cuaderno y un celular.

¿Por qué le dio estos objetos y que hay de importantes en ellas?

Si ella nombro a Hinata cuando se lo dio seguro tienen algo que ver con él.

¿Estaba bien si revisaba? De igual manera lo haría.

Primero el celular.

No encendía, batería baja...

.

.

.

Se estaba volviendo oscuro, el sol se ocultaba, aclararse que estuvo toda la tarde en esa banca llorando, lamentándose hasta no poder le era inaudito.

No había rumbo desde su partida, o más bien si lo había pero no lo quería reconocer.

¿Qué le daño tanto? Su orgullo partido o lastimar al que presumía ser el amor de su vida. Quizás la última o un poco de ambas.

Entre caminata y caminata el tiempo paso demasiado rápido para la distancia a la que iba pues se encontraba en uno de los restaurantes cerca del edificio de la corporación Hyuga.

Se lo estaba tomando demasiado con calma.

—Es la joven Satsuki, ¿verdad? —Fue la voz que la sacó de sus pensamientos y que la hicieron voltear.

Una mujer de larga cabellera castaña, contextura delgada, piel blanca y ojos como característicos de un Hyuga, estaba frente suyo.

¿Cuál era su nombre?

—¿Quién eres?

Su apariencia, creía haberla visto en Algún lado pero no estaba segura.

—Soy Nejiko, no lo pude adivinar antes pero ahora queda más que claro.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Usted fue la novia de Hinata, no es así?

Fue, que palabra más difícil.

—¿Por qué tengo que responderte?

Tenía los ojos Hyuga, quizás conozca a Hinata.

¿Le volverá a decirle lo mal que estuvo?

—Lamento mi introspección, pero si es ella quisiera contarle algo.

Satsuki duda.

—Está bien, soy ella. Cuéntame.

—El señor Hinata casi no habla y se guarda mucho de sus secretos, me siento responsable en parte por lo que ocurrió es por eso que apenas la vi me arme de coraje para contarle algo que he unido conforme han pasado estos últimos cinco año, la última vez que vi a Hinata tan feliz.

Satsuki se desespera.

¿La intentan matar con tanta culpa?

—¿Cómo me conoces?

—Desde aquella vez en el centro comercial, yo estaba haciendo unos mandados de mi tía Hiako cuando los vi, Hinata apenas lo hizo intento persuadirlo, pero era tarde ya los había visto. Le prometí discreción y que jamás se lo contaría a su madre pero ella es tan astuta que me logro engañar a través de terceros, después supe que eran tus padres y que todo fue un engaño que le tramaron para hacer que Hinata se olvidara de la chica del que estaba enamorado, después de eso estaba completamente cambiado pero la tristeza en sus ojos sigue hasta el día de hoy. Por favor no culpe al señor Hinata por esto.

Se inclinó levemente ante ella.

Así que era eso.

—No te disculpes... Yo debería de hacerlo por provocar tanto daño.

—Sé que cada quien tiene su lado de la historia pero jamás me permitiría que el señor Hinata sea tomado como el villano.

—No lo es, ya lo tengo en claro.

Hubiera deseado no saberlo, Nejiko se alejó despidiéndose cortésmente de Satsuki, mientras que ella cabizbaja pensaba en lo que ocurrió el día anterior, cuando hablo con su padre.

Él trato tiernamente a su nieta, luego se disculpó insistente a su persona.

No especificó.

Entonces creía que se trataba de las disculpas de como trató a su hermano y hacia ella, pero esto nunca se le hubiera ocurrido. Su orgullo fue más grande, pero al menos su conciencia es igual de fuerte.

En su lengua la palabra Hyuga y perdón no podían ser articuladas seguidas.

—Si las palabras duelen, el silencio te mata —Fue la frase de apoyo que se dio para por fin estar frente a frente a la persona prohibida.

.

.

.

Luego de un encuentro desagradable, en la entrada de su oficina que pudo saber gracias a la ayuda de Nejiko, estaba dispuesta a pasar, no esperó llamadas y Naruko no estaba en el puesto que presumía estar así que dejo tocar tres veces su puerta.

—¡Ya dije que no contestes sus llamadas! —Gritó sin saber de quién trataba.

—No tienes que atender a esa llamada pero intenta con este reencuentro.

Hinata levantó la cabeza al sonar aquella conocida voz en su vida la olvidaría.

Satsuki.

La impresión lo atento y no halló mejor respuesta que bajar la cabeza.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿No te contaron de mi llegada? Regrese hace días.

—¿¡Te estoy diciendo que haces aquí!?

Apretó sus puños.

¿Cómo decirle?

—Lo lamento. Todo fue un error. —Soltó sintiendo su corazón oprimirse.

Hinata al escuchar esta declaración dejó todo para simplemente verla. No esperaba volverla a tener en frente suyo, menos que le dijera esto, de pronto un sentimiento que lo hacía enojar lo consumió.

—¿Lamentas qué? N-no lo entiendo.

—Ya sé que todo fue una mentira, que todo fue más que una conspiración para separarnos.

—A ver si entendí —Rio, todo esto le parecía más que una broma de mal gusto— Porque recién te dijeron que todo fue una trampa ¿vienes y te disculpas?

—Yo no pude comprenderlo, tienes que entenderme.

—¿¡Y quien va a comprenderme a mí!?

—Vine hacia ti apenas supe...

—¿Qué más da? ¡Te fuiste sin dejar rastro, te escondiste de mí!

—Aún podemos...

—¿Aún? Te encargaste de destruirlo.

—¡Escúchame! Sé que lo arruiné pero... Pero por esas memorias, esas promesas que nos dimos con las miradas que eran solo nuestras, quiero arreglarlo.

—No hay nada que arreglar.

—Ellos no me dejaron escapatoria, no te querían conmigo ni querían nada de ti, tuve que irme. —Gritó desesperada.

—¿Y qué creías que hacia yo? Saltar y revolotear ante todo, —Tomó sus hombros sintiendo luego de años su piel— Ese día te esperé… claro que lo hice, te espere como un idiota ¿y sabes lo que conseguí? Una triste llamada de Naruko disculpándose por lo que tú me hiciste. Ni siquiera una pequeña llamada me diste, a pesar que debiste darme la cara y no huir como un cobarde.

—Sé que tengo culpa, aun no comprendo cómo nos pasó esto, que paso con nuestros sueños imborrables.

—Desvanecieron con el viento. No tienes que fingir todavía, sé que nunca me amaste.

¿Nunca lo amó? Qué sabía él.

—El amor que te tuve no se ha apagado a pesar de los años en que creí en esa mentira...

—Ya no importa, no tenemos que recordar lo mucho que te quise, tanto que me desgarraba por dentro. A veces me decía a mí mismo que debía de ponerme un límite pero no me importó porque se trataba de ti. Sí quizás yo también tengo parte de culpa por creer en ti. Pero todo se rompió y se lanzó a la basura, no pasa nada, cada quien tiene su vida, tú… tú tienes una niña con Sakumo y yo también tengo la mía...

¿Porque le costó a Hinata decir esto último? ¿Por qué quería desaparecer?

La impresión fue plasmada en los ojos de Satsuki, ¿acababa de decir que tenía una hija con Sakumo?

—Sarada, se llama Sarada y es tu hija, no es de nadie más.

Se lo aclaró desviando su duda de cómo lo sabía, sólo quería que él no pensara mal de lo único que se guardó de Hinata.

—Sí, te voy a creer, como el estúpido que era hace años.

—¡Es tuya! —Le dolió que no le crea pero no podía indignarse, él tenía derecho en dudar.

—Aun si lo fuese, no lo es. Tengo a Tonemi.

¿Tonemi? ¿Era la chica que vio en la fiesta?

Recordó verla antes de entrar.

Se cruzaron pero solo la albina se detuvo, analizándola, entonces ella también lo hizo.

¿Qué quería? ¿Quién era?

—¿Eres Satsuki?

—¿Quién eres? —¿Era el día en que todos parecían conocerla? Aunque creía haberla visto en alguna parte.

—¿No te lo han dicho ya? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No eres nadie para decirme que hacer o que no hacer.

¿Tonemi chasqueó la lengua, quien se creía ella? Pasear libremente por ahí, no le fue suficiente con hacerle eso a Hinata.

—Soy más que alguien, parece que no te han dicho que soy la prometida de Hinata y por ende la dueña de este lugar. —Le presumió su anillo.

Retrocedió por fin sabiendo quien era, Tonemi, la chica con la cual anuncio Hinata que se casaría.

Puso la mano en su pecho, le dolía demasiado.

—No importa, a quien quiero ver es a él.

—¡No te parece suficiente, el ya sufrió demasiado! Hinata ya me tiene a mí y... —Puso su mano izquierda en su vientre— y a su hijo.

—Lo sé perfectamente, aun así quiero hablar con él. —Un nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar.

Tonemi se fue ofendida abriéndole paso.

Hinata deshizo su agarre, ella lucia muy ida. El desprendimiento de su tacto la saco de su mundo.

—Ya lo sé... Ya lo sé y no me importa.

Debido a que siempre ella ha renunciado, esta vez no lo haría, seria egoísta.

Sólo una vez lo seria.

El desentendimiento de Hinata provocó que mordiera su mandíbula, ¿no le importaba?

Debió de haberlo sabido, a ella no le importaba muchas cosas.

—Vete... —Señaló la salida.

—Yo seguiré pensando en ti, además ella es tu hija… debías de saberlo. —Puso su mano en su pecho antes de irse.

Hinata permaneció quieto hasta que sus piernas por fin reaccionaron se sentó en la esquina de su oficina apoyándose en una pared recordando todo.

Todo lo que vivió con ella.

En las fronteras de sus memorias escuchó como los sentimientos que pensó haberse esfumado simplemente estaban congelados convirtiéndose en hielo.

La noche y el mar fueron testigos de su deseo de olvidarla.

Entonces, ¿Por qué si ya la había olvidado su pecho duele incluso más que cuando todo estaba bien?

Su aparición fue el vecino de fuego que invadió sus sentimientos que anhelaban por fin derretirse.

Lo habían logrado.

Su cara término empapada mientras abrazaba sus piernas.

No imaginó que afuera de su escondite había una azabache que se encontraba en las misma condiciones que él.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Si te gusta esta historia ¿que esperas en darle fav, follow y comentar? eso me haría muy feliz.

Cuando publique el penúltimo capitulo voy a subir un twoshot completamente diferente a este, esperenlo ;)

Disculpen por no contestar es que no puedo y de remate me quitaron el internet :'c


	31. CLCSPAP Cap 31: Juego

**Capítulo 31: Juego.**

* * *

Cuando la confianza está rota, no se recupera, ni se arregla solo se vuelve a crear, pero es casi imposible hacer una réplica de la misma.

Casi... Porque el fantasma de sus acciones pasadas tienden a visitar.

Así fue con su madre.

Aquel día en que lo fue a visitar se percató de estas cosas.

Jugaba con su lapicera aburrido de estar ahí sin hacer nada, lo único en que pensaba era en la visita de Satsuki de hace unos días, debido que no sabía qué hacer con el tema.

Oyó una voz apresurada de Naruko.

—¡No puede entrar! —Era lo que oía antes de que su puerta se abriera.

Era Hiako.

Siguió en la misma posición ante ella, deseos de desaparecer le invadieron. De algo estaba seguro y era que la vida le anunciaba que era hora que afrontara su pasado.

—¿Por qué está aquí? —dijo consciente del trato que le daba.

Siempre la ha tratado por usted por el respeto que le tenía pero esta vez solo mostraba el inevitable alejamiento de su relación.

—No atiendes mis llamadas y necesitaba verte.

—¿Para qué? No te hizo suficiente arruinar mi vida.

—Lo hizo por tu bien.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió que la manera en que hacías las cosas no fue la correcta?

—Y-yo sé que hice mal... Lo único que quería era que nuestros lazos como de joven jamás se rompiera.

La miró al oír sus palabras, alentado que tal vez la gente podía cambiar, ¿era real? Su corazón se sintió un poco ligero de toda la carga que tuvo que llevar todo este tiempo.

—Los lazos se fortalecen no se dejan como están —Aun así no dudó en reprocharle, era cierto lo que decía, Hiako deseo manejarte a tu lado pero no le importaste, estando con ella era como estar solo.

—Todo es mi culpa.

No sabía que creer, primera Satsuki y luego llegaba ella con la intención de arreglarlo todo, ¿qué significaba? Necesitaba una respuesta porque sino caería de nuevo.

El silencio del despacho era únicamente obstruido por los choques que daba Hinata con los dedos de su mano sobre la mesa, ansioso de querer una razón.

—Tengo una hija... Es de Satsuki ¿La recuerdas? —Expresaste irónico, era obvio que la recordaba porque el odio que ella tenía por tu entonces novia fue traspasado a ti involuntariamente.

Sin embargo a pesar de esta afirmación seguía dudando de la veracidad de este hecho, quería ver su reacción.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo me encargue que esa se alejara de ti, ¿cómo sabes eso? ¿La viste...?

Y ahí estaba tu respuesta, no cambiaría.

Algunas personas no cambian.

—No cambiarás, nunca lo harás. —Interrumpió decepcionado.

Hiako cerró su boca. Desde el día en que perdió parte del movimiento de sus piernas se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, entre ellas la distancia que formó sobre sus hijos, en especial en su hijo mayor, dispuesta a arreglarlo llegó donde él después de que Hinata no deseaba ni hablarle, pero su error aun la perseguía.

—Hay momentos en donde aunque uno no lo desee sólo nos volvemos en personas toxicas para aquellos que amamos. —Contaba mientras daba pasos apoyado su mano en un bastón hasta acercársele—, perdón.

—Ya no puedo verte como antes, esa madre amorosa.

No pensó en estas palabras pero las reflexionó una vez salieron de su boca.

La confianza se fue.

—Lo sé. Me cansé de ser la villana, la causante de las lágrimas que un día juré no provocar, así que me voy, no me busque, eso era porque te buscaba.

A veces la confianza una vez se va no regresa.

La observó con ojos abiertos, expectante que lo que seguía de su frase fuera una mentira o solo es por unos días pero no continuaba, su perfecta postura, su quijada levantada era señal que hablaba en serio por lo que la abrazaste recordando los viejos tiempos.

El abrazo no fue como lo esperaba en última instancia, volver a creer en ella, una despedida fría, sacó de sus bolsillos la tarjeta para poder entrar a su apartamento.

Salió temprano para poder procesar todo esto, la respuesta no fue lo que deseaba.

Al entrar dijiste al aire "estoy en casa" aun sabiendo que no había nadie.

—Bienvenido a casa.

Oh no, otra vez esa voz que te provoco ansiedad estos días.

¿Qué hacía en tu sala?

—¿Cómo entraste?

—Tengo contactos. —Agradeció en su mente a su rubia amiga.

Estaba a punto de hablar hasta que vio una niña jugar en el sofá, no la dejó de examinar luego a Satsuki y luego a ella un poco desconcentrado, la azabache un poco divertida de su reacción le aclaró lo que ya sabía.

—Es tu hija.

Agarró de su brazo y la llevó hasta la cocina ya que no quería que la niña escuchara lo que estaba a punto de decir, teniendo al tanto que era malo.

—Ya te dije que no quiero saber nada de ti y de tu vida —Susurró cerca de ella enfatizando los "tú" para dejárselo mas en claro.

Satsuki deshizo su agarre un poco enfadada.

—¡Sé que cometí errores pero no culpes a Sarada, y no voy a dejar hasta tarde para que trates con ella! ¿Qué no entiendes que todo se trató de una trampa?

Se quedó por un momento callado, habiendo olvidado como a ella le encantaba mandar en la situación.

—Trampa o no, fue tu decisión. Ya es muy tarde.

Satsuki se volteó a otro lado ocultando como estas palabras le dañaron.

Sólo quedaba su última carta.

La última.

—Aun te amo. —Susurró cruzando miradas, importándole poco sus ojos llorosos.

—No, no, no, no, no. ¡Ya no!, ya no quiero. Tengo a Tonemi, ella esta embaraza, me voy a casar. —Le dice atropelladamente, nervioso por dudar.

No debía hacerlo.

No debía.

Satsuki se juntó más a él juntando sus narices, ella con la suya la acariciaba lentamente por otro lado Hinata se dejaba llevar por su tacto.

—Mientras no estés casado aún hay oportunidad, algo me dice que lo tuyo con Tonemi no es real.

Tomó los brazos de Hinata y lo halo llevándolas por su espalda invitándola a abrazarla, ella por su parte lo rodeó por sobre sus hombros y juntó sus labios con los suyos, dejándose llevar.

Ambos se dejaron llevar.

Pero en cuestión de segundos el razonamiento de Hinata lo tocó, ¿qué hacía besándola?

La alejó, para luego tocar sus labios.

—N-no, no debo, no debo. —dijo tímidamente.

Satsuki estaba apuntó de hablar pero la voz de su hija los interrumpió.

—¿Mami?

—Me tengo que ir, cuídala —Se fue no sin antes darte un beso.

Hinata sólo la seguió con los ojos, todo se revolvió, quería reflexionar, ¿luego viene ella y pasa esto? Ya no sabía qué hacer.

¿Su respuesta? ¿Ya estaba hecha no?

Le acababa de dar a entender que tenía una oportunidad.

Puso su mano en la mejilla donde minutos antes fue besado, giró la cabeza de un lado a otro al recordar que no estaba solo.

¿Donde estaba la niña?

—¿Tu eres mi papá? —La logró localizar al oírla, estaba ocultándose.

—No lo sé, —Se agachó para tenerla de frente— ¿qué quiere hacer?

—¿Vas a jugar conmigo? —Hinata se enterneció por la sonrisa tan tímida de la pequeña.

Le recordaba a el de pequeño.

—Sí, sí quiero. —Esa fue la invitación para que ella sonriera de oreja a oreja y saliera corriendo para sacar unas muñecas de la mochila que estaba en la sala siendo seguida por él.

Hinata se sentó esperando que Sarada sacara unas muñecas.

¿¡Unas muñecas!?

Se las puso de frente para que la sostuviera, el Hyuga dudoso lo tomó.

—¡Juguemos!

La forma tan tierna en que ella jugaba con la muñeca le pareció dulce, se alegró ver que al menos alguien que lo rodeaba era feliz.

¿Pero cómo se juega con esto?

—Sabes que, ¿por qué ni jugamos a otra cosa? —Dejo la muñeca aun lado ofuscado, miró arriba pensando en una idea— por qué no... Mmm... Cocinamos. ¿Te gusta cocinar?

A la niña se le alumbraron los ojos y asintió alegremente.

—¡Me encanta!

—¿En serio? —Tomó los pequeños hombros de la niña ilusionado, toda su vida ha querido tener a alguien con el mismo pasatiempo que el suyo— ¡A mí también! ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un pastel?

—¡Pastel!

Se pusieron a juguetear, cada ingrediente Sarada le encantaba probar, ella le subió el ánimo bajado por las visitas de las féminas olvidando casi esta semana tan pesada para él.

Ya hecho el pastel solo tocaba decorarlo, le permitió esta obra a Sarada quien con una sonrisa lo hizo, no del todo bien pero la intención es la que cuenta.

Bueno, al menos el sabor estará bien.

El timbre sonó y supiste de antemano quien estaba atrás de la puerta.

¿Por qué tocaba si ya había entrado por su cuenta?

—Cariño —dijo sorprendiendo al Hyuga.

—¡Mami!

Ah, era a ella.

Satsuki se acerca a Hinata al notar que se mantenía al margen.

—Si sigues sin creer puedes hacerte una prueba, no me opongo.

—No es necesario —Lamió sus labios observando el pseudopastel que hizo con la pequeña—. Yo creo...

Ella le da un beso en la mejilla como despedida, olvidándose nuevamente de sus deseos de pasar de página, lo único que hacía era darle a entender que tenía otra oportunidad.

Debido a que no siente nada por ella, ¿verdad?

Los fantasmas de sus acciones pasadas lo visitan al estar con ella confirmándole que no podía siquiera pensar en volver.

Entonces que alguien le explique ¿por qué son sus besos los que no puede dejar de corresponder?

* * *

 **Notas:**

Si te gusta esta historia ¿que esperas en darle fav, follow y comentar? eso me haría muy feliz.


	32. CLCSPAP Cap 32: ¿Adiós?

**Capitulo 32: ¿Adiós?**

* * *

 _Todos los caminos me llevan a ti._

Mostró los brazos descubiertos listos para ser castigados.

—¡Golpéame!

—¿Por qué?

—No merezco vivir. —Acurrucó su mentón en sus brazos sobre el escritorio.

Tonemi detuvo de comer al oír esto.

—¿Qué hiciste ahora? —Preguntó acostumbrada a sus desplantes.

—La besé. —Le dice de manera inaudible para la albina.

—¿Que?

—¡La besé! ¡Besé a Satsuki, no me hagas repetirlo! —Gritó esta vez desesperado por no tener comprensión.

—¿Es esa chica? La Uchiha.

—Es la única que se llama así —Tonemi miró de manera desaprobatoria al Hyuga.

¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer esto después de todo?, él le dijo que ya la había olvidado.

—Hinata...

—No me veas así, ella me pidió perdón...

—¿Y la besaste en compensación? Ella te hizo sufrir.

—Lo sé, me deje llevar, ¿está bien? Ya me planteé que la voy a olvidar a ella y Sarada.

A Sarada, decir que iba a olvidar a esa niña que apenas conocía y que le estaba tomando cariño era duro.

—¿Sarada? ¿Tienen una niña?

Ops, no planeaba contarle esto.

—N-no, bueno sí.

—Hinata ya se te olvidó la razón ¿por la cuál estamos haciendo esto? —Tomó sus manos— Si eso te impide estar con ella, puedes deshacerte de esta promesa.

—No importa lo que pase, yo te voy a ayudar a ti, y a tu bebé. —Intentó calmarla.

Desde que se enteró de su embarazo él se había convertido en un protector para ella, por eso decidió casarse con ella y cuidar de su bebé.

Él había dicho que era porque no se permitiría dejar solo a un niño pero la verdad era que quería protegerla de los miedos que la albergaban.

Porque para Tonemi había dos cosas que le tenía miedo, incluso su madre no era competencia para estas dos.

Una era estar sola y la otra era contarle a su exnovio y amor de su vida -que conoció hacia tres años- de su embarazo.

Debido a que lo segundo conlleve a lo primero, no era fácil hacerlo.

El problema era afrontarlos.

¿Lo haría?

Hinata debería hacerlo, porque jamás ha amado tanto a alguien fuera de Satsuki, lo intentó y no pudo.

Tonemi mordió su labio, después de todo lo que le dijo a Satsuki.

—¿La amas? ¿Aún la amas?

Hinata medito esta pregunta.

—Eso no importa —Suspiro.

—¿Por qué no importa? Dilo con todas sus palabras.

—Porque... Ya no la veo como antes... —Confesó por fin.

Era cierto porque cada vez que la veía, veía su traición.

La confianza que tenía con ella se desvaneció con el viento.

Tonemi se acercó a él con mirada comprensiva.

—Tienes el mismo miedo que yo.

¿Miedo? Por supuesto que lo tenía.

—Aunque la amara no podría verla, porque siempre recordaría la manera en cómo me desprecio, el miedo en como en cualquier momento podría dejarme.

La albina estrecho su mano dándole apoyo, convencida de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—La amas, lo dices con la mirada. Gracias por la ayuda que me has dado todo este tiempo pero ya no la necesito.

—¿Que dices? ¿Por qué ya no la necesitas?

—Porque viéndote me di cuenta que debería de decirle a él.

—¿Tanto que te intente convencer para que lo hagas y hasta ahora lo entiendes?

Tonemi rio ante esta verdad.

—Cancela la boda.

—¿Jaa? Ya mandé a hacer las invitaciones.

—Pues llama y cancélalas. —Le sacó la lengua.

Hinata comprendió su acción y no evitó sentirse mal ante el sacrificio de ella por él.

—Hubiera deseado enamorarme mejor de ti —Le confiesa.

—¿Tú crees? ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

—Porque soy un idiota. —Rascó su nuca.

—Te propongo algo —Tocó su lapicera moviendo entre sus manos — si le confieso a mi novio del bebe, le darás otra oportunidad a esa chica.

—¿Qué? Hace poco me dijiste que haga conciencia por lo que me hizo.

—Sí, pero una vez la vi y se veía muy arrepentida —Sonrió ante él—. Entonces me voy.

—Cui-cuídate.

Se fijó cuando partía, no prometió nada debido a sus dudas.

¿Realmente era la mejor opción?

Perdido en sus pensamientos no se percató de Naruko hasta que sintió el golpe de un cuadernos estrellar con el escritorio.

El cuaderno parecía un diario.

—Es lo que es, es un diario. —Contestó como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos— Es de Satsuki.

—¿Si es de ella por qué me lo entregas? —Tomó el diario en sus manos analizándolo.

—Quien mejor que ella misma para contar su versión, su amor.

—Ya la escuché de ella misma, y eso no significa que vuelva a pensar siquiera en regresar.

—Hinata… ¿cuándo empezó su amor? ¿Cuándo te empezó a gustar ella?

—¿Eh? Pues en preparatoria. —Miró confundido a la rubia.

—Para Satsuki fue mucho antes.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—El pasado es irreversible pero el presente lo es.

Hinata meditó estas palabras mientras ella salía de su oficina.

Al salir del edificio se encontró con Sakumo.

—Oh, Naruko ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Naruko estaba incrédula.

Por otro lado Sakumo estaba lleno de inquieto, verla, eso quería pero que aparecía de pronto lo abatió.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

El trato de desprecio que le otorgó la rubia lo tenía más que merecido debido que él la utilizó aunque no lo queria, no hizo falta su desdén para darse cuenta cuanto la hirió, el sol que los acompañaba en sus salidas no alumbraba como antes.

¿Todavía guardaba un poco de su amor?

El de manera fugitiva estaba perdido en otro lado, se percató que, en el tiempo que estuvo con aquella que creyó que en la vida la olvidaría, era solo un consuelo para ella, amistad, nada más.

—Quiero arreglar...

—¿Qué quieres arreglar? —Interrumpió notando lo predecible que era.

Naruko mordió su labio inferior deteniendo su deseo de llorar, verlo le dolía tanto.

—¿Quiero que volvamos a intentarlo?

Naruko se enfadó, se acercó a él para darle una cachetada.

—Eres horrible.

Se alejó de él teniendo como respuesta por fin a sus sentimientos.

Sakumo ya no estaba ahí.

De la nada chocó con alguien.

—¿Te pasa algo? —Era Inozou con quien chocó.

—¿Que no me pasa? Sólo deseo dar vuelta a la página o quizás ser un nuevo libro.

—Del pasado somos quien somos.

—Lo sé.

—¿Deseas olvidar lo que te sucede por qué no tienes una cita conmigo? Dicen que soy una buena compañía.

A Naruko le pareció gracioso este comentario.

—Debería comprobarlo. —Abrazo su brazo y dejó que el la llevara donde quisiera.

.

.

.

Caminó sin rumbo, con pasos pesados el deseo de despegar su mente no era suficiente para que lo lograra por fin, sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en un lugar muy lejano de su residencia.

El acuario.

Sentado mirando los peces decidió comprar una bebida para calmar sus ansias.

No leyó el diario, lo dejo en su oficina, no entendía por qué creía Naruko que eso le iba a cambiar de opinión.

Nada lo haría

Cuando se levantó con la bebida en mano en frente suyo estaba alguien que no quería ver por hoy.

Satsuki.

No solo ella también estaba Sarada.

Como arte de magia (o de brujería) sonó una música que describía tanto a los dos.

Demasiado.

Era la misma que sonaba cuando le contó sus sentimientos a la fémina.

Su música.

No se hablan pero caminan juntos, en la misma dirección, Hinata se preguntaba por qué lo seguía, más bien por qué la seguía.

Se detuvieron al ver un manta rayas que le gusto a Sarada, un poco lejos de ella pero no pérdida de vista Satsuki se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Aun no me perdonas?

—Ya lo hice, yo también tengo parte de la culpa.

Satsuki emocionada y al mismo tiempo ilusionada pregunta:

—¿Eso quiere decir que podríamos volver?

Su respuesta fue tardía pero dolorosa.

—Es diferente, no me malinterpretes, todo lo que sentía te encargaste de destruirlo, como tendré la convicción que eso no volverá a suceder.

Los orbes negros fueron inundados en lágrimas que mojaron sus mejillas, ella las limpió rápidamente.

—Me voy. Planeaba luchar un poco más, pero ocurrió algo y tengo que irme, ya lo aplace demasiado. La única razón por la que estoy aquí es por ti.

—Jamás te lo pedí. —dijo a pesar que en sus pensamientos algo le decía que no la permitiera irse.

—Tú ya no quieres, no creo soportar verte por eso me voy. —Agarró de su bolsa un papel en donde estaba escrito la dirección de su hogar y del aeropuerto donde estará— Adiós.

Vio cómo se iban, ella y su hija mientras sentía su corazón encogerse, apretó el papel.

Se supone que ella iba a luchar, ¿entonces por qué se va?

¿Y por qué a él le duele tanto?

Ese día tanto Satsuki como Hinata, Naruko como Sakumo aprendieron algo.

No puedes creer que algo durará para siempre sino haces de tu parte.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Si te gusta esta historia ¿que esperas en darle fav, follow y comentar? eso me haría muy feliz.

Si se fijan bien este capitulo parece un final, abierto pero al fin y al cabo un final. Pero tranquilos haré un final digno, el siguiente es el ultimo y por consiguiente me tardaré más en hacerlo, por lo pronto vean mi nuevo one-shot SasuHina espero que les guste ^^


End file.
